To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi is a senior in high school wanting to pursue her dream of being a singer. Her mother wont allow it. Inuyasha is a painter wanting to become a real artist. His father wont allow it. What happens when two very alike worlds collide? R
1. She's Got It All

_**Hey guys. I, know, I haven't finished my other story yet, but this is an idea that I just couldn't pass up! So for any of you that didn't feel like reading it, here's the summary.**_

_**Summary: Kagome is a high school student, longing to pursue her dream as a singer. Inuyasha is an artist who is the school reject due to his demon status. Both their parents refuse their dreams. What happens when these to very alike worlds collide? **_

_**Well, here it is, hope you enjoy. **_

_**Chapter1: She's Got It All **_

Kagome and Sango walked down the hallways of Hitomi High. (hehe) They'd been friends since junior high. Now they were both in their senior year of high school.

"Sango, why do you want me to do this? You know Im afraid of big crowds." Kagome whined.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Kagome, chill. You'll do fine. At this place, they love people like you. Show you're talent to the world!" Sango yelled, waving her arms in the air for emphasis.

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, whatever." She said, as they neared her locker. Sango waved goodbye at Kagome before she went off to her own locker.

Kagome leaned against her locker and sighed. She wished she could take Sango's words of encouragement to heart. She was nervous as ever about performing on stage. Sango and her had been talking about the new coffee shop down the street from Kagome's house. They held a talent show every Thursday. And guess what today was. Thursday.

Kagome faced her locker and put in her combination. She took out her English books and went started to walk to class.

"Hey Higurashi!" Kagome heard someone say. She turned around and saw Kikyo running towards her. Kagome smiled at her.

"Hi Kikyo." She said. Kikyo nodded and started talking. "Im going to sing at that new coffee shop down the street from Sunset Shrine. You going to be there?" She asked.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I, uh, Im going to sing there too." She said, blushing. Kikyo seemed surprised, but then the look quickly vanished and was replaced with one of smugness.

"So, ya know Im winning this talent contest, right?" Kikyo said. Kagome had a skeptical look. She had never heard Kikyou sing, and she certainly didn't seem like the singing type.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever." She said, walking down the hall. Hm, shoulda mentioned what she was wearing. Well, I'll do it now. She was wearing a sky blue skirt and a pink and green striped shirt. While Kikyo, was wearing a red tanktop that showed her navel and a black mini-skirt.

"I will win, Higurashi!" Kikyo shouted after her. Kagome continued to walk to her first class. But then, she heard something from down the hall. People... shouting? Was someone getting beat up? Or was that an average argument? Kagome sighed. She didn't think she was ever going to get to class.

Kagome made a left turn and strutted down the hallway. She could see what was going on now. A boy was getting beat up by two other boys.

She ran over to them.

"Hey! Stop! Leave him alone!" She said, grabbing one of them.

He turned around real fast. She realized it was Kouga, the wolf demon from her physics class.

"Why Kagome, how nice to see you. I was just taking care of half dog-turd over there." Kouga said, gesturing to the bruised boy. Kagome looked at him and noticed he was hanyou. He had dog ears that twitched at every sound, and his eyes were amber. He had long waist-length silver hair. He had claws and fangs.

Kagome had heard about how hanyou's were treated. They were hated just for being mixed with two species. To Kagome, it didn't matter if he was cow from Saturn, he was still a person.

Kagome whipped around to face Kouga. "Kouga! You would beat him up, just because he's half-demon?! What the hell is wrong with you!? Go get a life!" She yelled, walking over to the boy and kneeling in front of him.

Kouga cowered behind his wolf demon friend, Ayame. She had been beating the boy up too.

Ayame sighed and waved at Kagome. "See ya later, Higurashi." She said, grabbing Kouga and walking away.

Kagome looked after them before turning her attention back to the boy. She smiled.

"Hi. Im, Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?" She asked. The boy seemed hesitant to answer, but he did.

"Im Inuyasha Takahashi. Why did you do that?" He said. Kagome put on a confused look.

"What do ya mean? Ya mean, back there with Kouga? He's always bullying someone. Im tired of it. And you dont need to be bullied just because you're a hanyou." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. This girl was strange. She was so kind, did she feel sorry for him? That was an obvious answer. The thought made Inuyasha growl.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you growling?" she said.

Inuyasha stood up. "I dont want you're pity. If you feel sorry for me, you might as well just go to class or something. I plan on skipping my first class today anyway." He said.

Kagome frowned. "I dont feel sorry for you. Well I do, but that's not the reason Im talking to you. You need a friend. And I wanna be you're friend." She said, standing up too.

Inuyasha snorted. "Have it you're way. Im going to PE. It's the only class Im passing around here." He said, walking ahead of her.

Kagome ran a little after him. "Hey Inuyasha, you got any friends yet?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "My friend from my old school. Miroku Takemara. He's Mr. Takemara's son. Well, foster son anyway." He said.

"Miroku? I know him. Perv right? He always flirts with my friend Sango. He has quite a rep for a new kid." She said.

Inuyasha shrugged. Maybe Miroku had more friends then he did, because he was human.

"Well, I gotta go. Im ten minutes late for English. See ya!" Kagome said, running down the hallway.

_Wow, she moves fast. _Inuyasha thought, as he rounded the corner to the gym.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha threw his backpack down on the floor. He jogged up the stairs to his room and shut the door.

He practically leaped on his bed and and sighed. What a day. A strange one too. He had supposedly made a new friend, and teachers still hated him, even here in Tokyo.

He had moved from Kyoto, due to his dad getting a new job. His mother hand just died and things were getting tough. (Yes, I know in the actual show his mother died when he was young, but dammit, this is my story!)

Ever since Izayoi died, his father had become a work-aholic. He hardly saw him anymore. And not to mention, he hated Inuyasha's longing to be a artist. He hated it with a passion. His mother had liked painting, she had her own studio inside their huge house. Now, in their small little average person house, the only place he could paint was his room.

Inuyasha pulled his canvas and easel from under his bed. He was surprised his father hadn't smelled the paint yet. Especially since it smelled terrible.

He set up everything and and sat on a chair in front of the easel. He started to paint. Slow, steady strokes with his paintbrush. He was using a mix of colors now.

Just then, he heard the door slam and he could hear his father yell. He scrambled around his room to try and put all his stuff away. His father was already upstairs now. He was frantically sliding his canvas and easel under the bed.

The door opened and his father came in. "Inuyasha, what were you doing?" He asked.

Inuyasha swallowed and attempted a smile. It didn't work.

"Oh, I-I just got done with my homework." He stuttered. He could tell his father wasn't buying it. And right he was.

"Why do I smell God damn paint in this room?! I told you I didn't want you painting!" He yelled, walking towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stepped back. That didn't get him anywhere, considering his father grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He hit it with a loud THUD.

Inuyasha looked up at his dad. He got up and wobbled. His dad moved closer to him and clawed him in the face. Inuyasha yelled and stepped back against the wall.

"I dont wanna see or smell that shit anymore! You hear me?!" He yelled in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha weakly nodded.

"Get ready to go to work soon." He said, walking out of the room and downstairs.

Inuyasha walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. Might as well get cleaned up.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome danced around her room. Her favorite song 'Rakuen' was playing. She twirled and rolled her hips, she loved music.

But her mother wouldn't allow it in the house. Kagome had to borrow Sango's c.d.'s and listen to those. And she played the c.d.'s on the DVD player. Her mother did not allow any music devices in the house at all.

Her mother hated music and the idea of Kagome singing ever since her father died. He loved to sing. He had died 3 years ago when she was 14. Kagome laid back on her bed in pure bliss. The music made her so happy. To bad it wouldnt do the same for her mother.

Speak of the devil, Kagome's mother decided to walk in at that time.

"Kagome! What did I tell you!? I never EVER want to hear this smut in my house! You understand me?!" She yelled at her.

Kagome cringed at her mother's tone. That's what drove her brother away as well. He didn't want to sing or anything, he just got tired of his mother's attitude. He had went to go live with her uncle.

Kagome sat up on her bed. "Mom, I wasn't singing or anything. I just wanted to listen to-

"Shut up! I dont wanna hear it! I never wanna hear this is my house! You will never sing or listen to someone else sing! You disobedient, little twit. You're going to be a doctor. Now go do something not involving music!" She yelled, walking out of the room and slamming the door.

Kagome walked over to her closet. Might as well get ready for tonight.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha walked in the coffee shop. _Shito's, _the name of the place. What the hell kind of name is that for a coffee shop?Inuyasha always wondered that every time he walked in there. He punched in and walked in the back room. Two seconds later he had an apron on and was ready to go.

His boss, Mr. Taiyo, walked up to the counter that Inuyasha was at.

"Inuyasha, Im gonna need you to supervise the talent show." He said. Inuyasha had a horrified look on his face and Mr. Taiyo chuckled.

"You wont need to judge or anything. Just make sure things done get out of control." He said, walking away to do what bosses do.

Inuyasha shrugged and started wiping the counter. Before he knew it, the stage lights were being turned on and the microphone was being set up.

Another coworker named Sokati walked on the stage. Inuyasha continued to watch.

"Uh, thank you everyone for coming to Talent night. We're looking for some people out there who can really do something amazing. So, put you're hands together for, Kikyou Hamasaki!"

Everybody clapped. That name sounded familiar. He had met or heard of that girl somewhere before.

A girl that could be Kagome's double stepped on the stage.

She smiled and cleared her throat. "Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy me!" She said, before the music started.

"IF there's PRICE for rotten JUDEMENT!" Kikyou started, and as soon as she did the audience wanted it to end.

"BOO!!!" Everyone yelled. Kikyo looked embarrassed and ran off the stage. (Hehe. All those uppercase and lowercase letters was Kikyou being off key. Hehe.)

Sokati walked back on stage. "Hehe, that was Kikyou Hamasaki's attempt at singing 'I Wont Say Im In Love'. Well might as well bring out our next performer, Kagome Higurashi!" He yelled.

Everyone clapped. Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome? She was going to sing? Well he couldn't miss this.

Kagome walked on stage dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. Different from what she had wore at school that same day.

Kagome stepped up to the Mich. She smiled at the crowd.

"Hello everyone, Im going to be singing a song I wrote called 'Every Heart'. I hope you like it." She said, as the music started to play.

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara,_

_Every heart, sunao ni nareru darou._

_Dare ni omi tsutaetara, Every heart, _

_kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita..."_

So far, Inuyasha was impressed. He could still smell the scent of fear radiating off of Kagome though. She was definitely better than Kikyou.

"_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta,_

_Meguru, meguru, toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku, naritai kara _

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Donna egao o deaetara _

_Everu Heart yume ni fumidaseru_

_Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every Heart shiawase ekabete nemuru_

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga _

_Yasuraka ni nareru you ni _

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru_

_Toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku_

_Osanai kioku no katasumi ni _

_Atatakana basho ga aru so sweet_

_Hoshiitachi ga hanasu mirai wa_

_Itsumo kagayaiteita so shine_

_Meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi was ai o sagashiteriru _

_Tsuyoko tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru,_

_Toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru _

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru_

_toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku..."_

Kagome trailed off, as she finished her song. All was quiet. No one spoke. Then the crowd burst into cheers and claped and whistled.

Sokati went back on the stage. "And that was Kagome Higurashi! Dont ya love her folks?" He shouted. The whole crowd screamed and stomped their feet in response. Kagome was turning red. She bowed quickly 3 times and went off stage. Inuyasha saw her run out the door and down the street.

Inuyasha was in awe. Kagome's voice was so beautiful. It could make anyone in the room happy. Inuyasha rested his chin on palm.

_She's got it all. Looks, charm, friend's and a voice. She's got everything. _

_**And that's the end of this chapter. Im tired after writing this. Im gonna go listen to 'Every Heart' myself and relax. Well, review. And I want at least 6. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Not Everything: He's Got It Too.**_

_**Oh, and everyone in this story is 17. And Shippo will appear soon enough! Like 3 to 5 chapters from now.**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	2. Not Everything: He's Got It Too

_**Hey guys. Im liking the response Im getting on this story. So, I wanna take a vote. Does anyone think I should have **__**Hachi**__**-**__**ameon**__** pop up in this story? Because there are , demons and **__**mikos**__**' in this. Like Kikyou, is still a miko in this story. But, ya worry about that later, here's the second chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi **_

_**does. **_

_**Not Everything: He's Got It Too**_

Kagome and Sango walked out of there Physics class. It was the end of the day and Sango wanted Kagome to come over her house for a sleep-over.

"Come on, Kagome-chan! You hardly do anything at home anyway!" Sango pleaded.

Kagome smiled. "I'd love to Sango, but there's a lot of things I have to do. Maybe next Friday?" She said.

Sango frowned. "Please? If you dont come, I'll be forced to hang out with Kohaku!" She whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she neared her locker. "Kohaku's cool. Three years younger, but he's cool. Sango, this is the only weekend ever that I have not been at a sleep-over at you're house. I'll do it next weekend, okay?" She said, putting stuff from her locker into her backpack.

Sango still frowned, but she nodded. "Alright, you'd better. See ya." Sango said, grabbing her backpack and walking down the hall.

Kagome sighed. Sango just seemed to hate when Kagome couldn't spend time with her. Kagome shrugged as she walked down the hallway too, then made a left.

She walked into the gym locker room and changed into her track outfit. She had liked to do this a lot. Some days after school, she would jog around the track until the sun went down almost completely. It took her mind off things. The fact that her mother hated to hear her sing, or that she probably wouldnt see her brother again until 5 years from now, at the next family reunion.

Kagome started off jogging slowly, almost not picking her feet off the ground. She could do this all day.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha leaned against his locker as he listened to Miroku talk about some taiyja. He was getting pretty bored with the conversation. Sure, Miroku was his best friend and all, but damn could he ruin a conversation by talking about some girl's ass.

Inuyasha yawned and Miroku still didn't seem to notice that Inuyasha's famous temper was about to unleash itself.

"Miroku! Shut the hell up! I dont wanna hear you talk about some girl's ass! And did you even realize that the bell to go home just rang 15 minutes ago!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku automatically shut up. "But Inuyasha, she was so beautiful she'd be the perfect person to bear my children!" He said, somewhat in a daze.

Inuyasha growled and was about to reply when he saw 5 wolf demons walking down the hallway. And they were looking straight at him.

He gulped and started to back up some. There was no way in hell he could take on 5 full-grown wolf demons.

"Hey Miroku, Im gonna have to talk to you later. I got something to take care of!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran down the hall.

Miroku looked dumb-founded, then shrugged and walked down another hallway.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha continued to run. He didn't stop once. If he did, he'd be wolf-chow. Inuyasha veered to the left and ran outside onto the track. Without thinking, he started to jet around the track as fast as he could. Well, that is, until he bumped into someone.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome saw something ahead as she ran. Was it a person? Whatever it was it was heading straight for her. Now the person was closer. They had silver hair? Who the hell was that?

Kagome's questions were answered as the person crashed into her. She fell down on her butt and was entangled with this person's legs. Kagome looked up to see who it was and was surprised.

"Inuyasha?" She said, taking her legs from his and standing up.

Inuyasha looked up and seemed surprised too. What were the odds? He sat up and noticed all the stuff that was in his backpack had fell out. He hurried to pick it up.

"What were you running from?" Kagome asked, bending down to gather some of the papers he had dropped. She stopped to look at one of the papers. It was a beautiful drawing. It was a picture of a huge building. There were birds flying around and people all around the building. Everyone looked so happy.

"Did you draw this?" Kagome asked, showing him the drawing she was talking about.

Inuyasha blushed. "Uh, yeah. Gimme that." He said, trying to snatch it away from Kagome. She moved out of the way, still examining it.

"It's beautiful. Is this the school?" Kagome asked, still keeping the drawing away from him. "Do you do this for a hobby?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged as he grabbed the paper from her. "I wouldn't call it a hobby. I just do art in general." He said, stuffing the rest in his backpack.

Kagome nodded. Then she saw 5 wolf-demons coming towards them. Including Kouga. So that's why Inuyasha was running. She stood up straight as the wolf-demons stopped on front of her.

Kouga spoke first. "Hey Kagome, let us beat the shit outta dog-turd." He said, trying to push her off to the side, but Kagome wouldn't budge.

"Kouga, you and you're friends need to leave Inuyasha alone. You have absolutely no reason to bully him! Go get a life!" She screamed at him.

Kouga growled while Ayame spoke. "Higurashi, unless you wanna get the shit beat out of you too, I suggest you let us do this." She said.

That caused Kagome to growl herself. (Two days, she's friends with a dog demon and look what happens.) She stepped closer to them while Inuyasha watched in awe.

Her blue aura showed brightly around her. She was practically radiating off spiritual power.

"Leave him alone!!" She yelled, as a seriyoku blast shot out her palm and blew back all of the wolf-demons.

Inuyasha stood up straight. "Y-you're a miko?" He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"The only one in my family. Some people say I have talent when it comes down to my powers." She said, taking her hair from the ponytail she had it in.

Inuyasha nodded and then he remembered something. He reached in his back pocket and handed Kagome a coupon.

"Uh, it's a coupon for two free cups of coffee at _Shito's._" He said.

Kagome nodded. "Why are you giving me this?" She asked.

"Well, you won the talent contest last night. I work there, and since I go to school with you, my boss asked me to give this to you." He said.

Kagome looked shocked. "I-I won? Really? Wow, I dont believe it. I actually won." She said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"That shouldn't be too much of a surprise. You, uh, have a nice voice." Inuyasha said, turning red.

Kagome started to turn red as well. "Uh, thank you! I gotta get going. And keep doing what you do with you're art! You have an amazing talent!" She said, running the other way.

Inuyasha blushed. Kagome actually thought he had talent! But, he couldn't, could he? His dad acted as if his paintings and drawings were terrible. So, weren't they terrible? Or maybe Kagome was just weird. That was a reasonable explanation.

He picked up his backpack and started to walk home. Might as well get going before the wolves wake up.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat in his room. It was late at night. It had to be at least 3 in the morning. But it didn't matter to him. He sat on his chair in front of the easel.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed out slowly. He grabbed his paint-brush and then started to paint furiously. His strokes with the brush were quick, and smooth.

He painted for hours on end. He dared not stop, then the inspiration would go away.

Even as the sun rose, he continued to paint. All the colors melding together. And when he did stop, the sun had risen completely and the rays of sunlight made the painting glow. Inuyasha was fairly proud with his work. So what to call it?' He asked himself. And then the name came as quickly as the idea did.

_The Raven Haired Beauty. _

_**And done! I know it's shorter than the first chapter but whatever, a short chapter is better than no chapter at all. Drop me a line, meaning review. Uh, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Another Chance Encounter**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	3. Another Chance Encounter

_**Hey guys. I couldn't wait to type this chapter even though I left off with a cliffy on my other story. But, oh well. Here it is. **_

_**Another Chance Encounter **_

Miroku practically flung himself onto Inuyasha's bed. He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the wall with a bored expression.

"Of all days you have to work, it just had to be today! Come on! The models are having at photo shoot at Tokyo Mall!" He said.

Inuyasha slipped his shoes on and shrugged. "Whatever, times are tough, and you know that. I have to work two jobs." He said.

Miroku nodded. "But cant you call you're client and tell them you'll clean _next _ weekend?" He whined.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No can do. Dad would kill me if he knew I missed work to go look at models." He said, putting on his shirt.

"You're dad would kill you over anything..." Miroku muttered under his breath.

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched. "I heard that dammit! Sometimes, I still can't believe that you actually come from a long line of monk's and priests." He said, taking his painting off the easel and then grabbing the whole easel and sliding it under the bed.

Miroku smiled a lecherous smile. "You've known it since junior high. You'd think that you'd be over it by now. Oh well. And you're _still _hiding you're paintings?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "You know how dad is. If he caught me painting, he'd use those fangs of his and take a huge chunk of my ass." Inuyasha half-joked.

Miroku got off the bed. "Yeah, yeah. Look, Im going to go see if Shippo will come to the mall with me. Maybe you can catch up later?" He said, walking toward the door.

Inuyasha nodded. "I only have to clean one place today, anyway." He said opening the door.

Miroku seemed to brighten up. "Really? Where? Me and Shippo can pick you up in that case." He said. Walking down the stairs with Inuyasha following close behind him.

Inuyasha had a bored expression. "Sunset Shrine."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome hung upside down on her bed. The blood was rushing to her head, but she didn't care . Sango sat on the other side of her room, programming songs onto her computer.

"So, Kagome how did that talent show go? Didn't they love ya?" Sango said, her fingers going a mile a minute on the keyboard.

"It was good, I suppose. I won a free coupon for two free cups of coffee. Wanna go get a one?" Kagome asked, sitting upright on her bed.

Sango pretended to gag. "Oh, come on Kagome. You know I hate caffeine." She said.

Kagome shrugged. "Guess I'll have to take someone else. Maybe that new kid Miroku?" Kagome teased.

Sango practically had a heart attack. "What!? Why would you go out with that lecher?! He's a liar, and a trickster, and-

Kagome laughed. "Relax Sango. Im not gonna steal you're 'man'." She said cracking up. Sango turned 10 ten shades of red.

"What?! I dont like him! You dont know what you're talking about!" Sango shrieked.

Kagome finally stopped laughing. "God Sango, you're gonna bust my eardrums. So much for a perfect Saturday." She joked.

Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome, then she turned back to the computer.

"Okay, these should last you about 1 month, 2 months tops, before you're mom finds out. Think you can handle it?" She said, burning a c.d.

Kagome nodded. "Im sure. I can go to you're house and listen to them, or I can just leave the house and go to the park or something." She said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

Sango nodded and laid the disc down on the desk and walked towards the door.

"Well, see ya later. I have to go baby-sit Kohaku." Sango said, walking down the stairs.

Kagome had a quizzical expression. "He still get's baby-sat? Isn't he like 14 or something?" She said, heading down the stairs after Sango.

Sango shook her head. "He's 13 actually. He likes to toy around with the old demonslayer stuff we've got around the house. Especially the chain-side. We can never leave him alone with sharp objects." Sango sighed.

Kagome giggled and opened the front door for Sango. "Well, good luck with that. Im gonna go lounge inside the old shrines or something." She said.

Sango shook her head. "Mikos." She muttered walking down the large staircase leading to the sidewalk.

Kagome giggled and turned to go back in the house, when she saw something. It was her mom.

She crept around the corner into one of the mini-shrines.

"Okay, Inuyasha, clean up this whole shrine and you''re free to go for today." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes Ms. Higurashi." He said, tying a bandanna around his head. He didn't want dust to get in his ears.

Mama nodded and walked out, passing by Kagome. Kagome walked all the way into the shrine and waited for Inuyasha to notice her.

Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped and his ears twitched under his bandanna.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" He asked, dropping a broom.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. " I live here. What are you doing here on a Saturday-

Kagome stopped to look at her watch. "Afternoon." She finished.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just another one of my various jobs. I clean places on weekends sometimes." He said, picking up a jar that had something green jiggling in it and setting it on a top shelf.

Kagome nodded. "So, just how many jobs do you have? I know you work at _Shito's_ and now you pretty much work here. Where else?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I lost count after a while." He said, picking the broom up again.

"Why do you work so many jobs?" She asked. He couldn't possibly love making money that much.

Inuyasha growled. "Is that really any of you're business?" He asked.

Kagome put her hands up in s defensive type of way. "Sorry. Guess I was a little too curious. Hey, have you painted anything new lately?" She asked.

Inuyasha blushed at the question. More than he usually would've. He had drawn _her_ after all.

"Uh, no. I've been too busy I suppose." He said, not looking at her.

Kagome shrugged. "I would've liked to see it. Hey, you're just about done aren't you?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Why?" He said, leaning on the broom and looking around the room.

"Cause, I haven't used my coupon for two free cups of coffee. Wanna split it with me?" She asked.

Inuyasha seemed surprised by the question then nodded. "Um, sure. Im just about done here anyway." He said.

Kagome looked around the room and saw it was spotless. She sweatdropped.

"It looks like you were done 15 minutes ago." She said, looking around more.

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice her amazement at the shrine as he took off his bandanna.

Kagome turned to him. "Ready to go?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Sure. Why not?" He said as a rhetorical question. Kagome rolled her eyes as they walked out of the shrine.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta go change." She said, running in the house dragging Inuyasha behind her.

She threw him on a chair then ran upstairs. Inuyasha shrugged and laid back. Then he noticed Ms.Higurashi staring at him strangely.

"Uh, yes?" He said, uncomfortably. Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"Are you and Kagome going somewhere?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "A coffee shop." He said. Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"Just make sure she doesn't get in to any trouble." Ms. Higurashi said darkly.

Inuyasha cringed. "Uh, sure." He said, all of a sudden trying to become one with the chair he was sitting in.

"Im ready!" Kagome shouted running down the stairs. She was dressed in a dark blue skirt with a powder blue blouse. Short-sleeved of course. (Seemed cute in my mind.)

Inuyasha was amazed. Sure, he thought Kagome was uncomfortably beautiful, but he usually didn't see her in anything different from the new school uniforms they _just_ started wearing.

"Uh, um, l-let's go." He said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Kagome nodded. "Be back later mom!" She yelled, before running out the door and hopping in her car.

She signaled for Inuyasha to do the same, which he did. The car was a light green Corvette. Kagome revved up the engine and they were speeding down the street. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, why are we driving when _Shito's_ is about 15 minutes to walk from Sunset Shrine?"

Kagome didn't take her eyes off the road. "Well, maybe for a hanyou like you, but for me it'll take almost 30 minutes. Trust me, it's better to drive." She said, making a left turn.

Inuyasha shrugged and nodded as they turned into the parking lot of _ Shito's. _

They got out and walked in the coffee shop. They were getting all kinds of looks. Dirty looks.

Kagome tapped Inuyasha. "What's with them?" She asked. Inuyasha turned slightly with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's because of me. They see a hanyou with a human and they like to talk." He said.

Kagome looked disgusted now too. "Let's find a seat." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to a booth.

A waiter came over in less than 2 minutes. "Hi there. Im Sokati. Can I take you're order?" He asked, looking at his notepad the whole time.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "We only want two cups of coffee. With this coupon." She said, getting the coupon out of her purse. Sokati looked at it and his eyes bulged.

"Hey, you're that girl that sang here on Thursday. You ran off so fast, Inuyasha here had to chase you down at school." He said.

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yup, that's me alright. Hehe." She said, sinking lower into her seat.

Sokati smiled evilly which caused Inuyasha to get a bad feeling. Sokati turned around towards everyone else in the shop.

"Hey! We got Kagome Higurashi here! Who wants to hear her sing for us again?!" He yelled. The whole place broke out in cheers. And whoops.

Kagome ducked under the table and hid by Inuyasha's leg, which caused him to blush.

"Kill me now." She whispered, causing Inuyasha to crack up.

Then Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha look down at her and smirk. Kagome didn't like that gleam in his eye. He grabbed her by the arm, getting a yelp from her, and pulled her up so everyone could see her.

"Go ahead, Kagome. Sing." He said. Then he started to bang his fist on the table. Causing everyone to join in and chant 'sing'.

"...Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing." They all chanted. Kagome was as red as a tomato.

Then she stood up. "Alright fine! One song!" She yelled walking up to the stage. Everyone bust out screaming.

Kagome smiled weakly and walked up to the Mich. Inuyasha suddenly leaped to one of the tables close to the stage. He wanted to see this up close and personal.

Kagome coughed. "Um, thank you everybody. Im going to sing a song I wrote called 'Come'. I hope you like it." She said.

Everyone cheered again before quieting down. She started to sing.

"_Moshi ima kanashimi  
_

_afureru nara  
_

_watashi ni motarete  
_

_naite ii kara _

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
_

_I get, I get, I get, get dreaming..."_

The crowd was starting to clap in sync with Kagome's voice and movements.

"_... tada kono mama_

Come my way  


_kono yami no hotori  
_

_Come close to me _

_ima akari tomoshi  
_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
_

_tada soba ni iru kara  
_

_so come my way  
_

_kizuite anata wa  
_

_kono sekai de  
_

_tada hitori dake no  
_

_taisetsu na hito..." _

Kagome was starting to dance around and shake her hips causing the audience to whoop and holler more. It just made Inuyasha more hypnotized.

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get dreaming_

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  


_I get, I get, I get, get dreaming..." _

The crowd was getting hyper and wilder by the minute. Kagome's voice was like a drug or something. You could never get enough of it. Then Kagome shocked the whole crowd and Inuyasha.

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him on stage. She had no intention whatsoever to make him sing, he was an artist not a singer, he established that without knowing. She just wanted him to dance.

"_So come my way  
_

_Calling out  
_

_Can you hear me?  
_

_yea  
_

_So come my way..." _

Kagome was getting Inuyasha to dance with her, he seemed reluctant atfirst, but he soon started to twist and turn with Kagome. Making her spin and twirling her around. Even dipping her.

" _I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

tada kono mama

Come my way  


_kono yami no hotori  
_

_Come close to me  
_

_ima akari tomoshi  
_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
_

_kono yami no hotori_

_So, Come my way..."_

Kagome finished as the music stopped. Everything was drop dead silent. You could hear a pen drop. And they did. A waiter dropped one. Then...

"YEAH!!! WOO! GO!" Everyone shouted out a mixture of words and plaudits towards Kagome. Sokati came on the stage.

"Give it up one more time, for Kagome Higurashi and her backup dancer, Inuyasha Takahashi!" He yelled.

Everyone clapped and stomped their feet. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. Kagome leaned over towards Inuyasha's ear.

"I guess we can forget about those two cups of coffee." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome took the microphone. "Thank you everyone. I really dont deserve it, your all too nice. I hope you enjoyed it and we'll take our leave now!" She said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and running off the stage as fast as she could.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Wow, that was really embarrassing." Kagome said, as her and Inuyasha drove down the street.

Inuyasha nodded. "Definitely. You just had to pull me up on stage." He said.

Kagome laughed. "Well of course, call it payback for making me get up there in he first place. You knew I didn't wanna sing then." She said.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, yeah. They would've never shut up if they didn't hear you sing." He said. Truthfully, he wanted to hear her voice himself.

"Riight. How about I make you display you're drawings to the world?" She said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. That was unlikely. He was silent after that.

Kagome noticed how he went from being lively and energetic to his usual shell.

"Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" She asked.

Inuyasha just shook his head as they pulled in front of his house.

"Well, see ya later." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and got out of the car. She watched him go in the house. She drove off again towards home.

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the song's Come or Every Heart. **_

_**You noticed every song that's in this fic, will be from some type of anime show. So watch out for that. Review, and drive safe folks! Just kidding. I dont care how ya drive. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece'. Entitled: I Cant Tell You. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_ _  
_


	4. I Cant Tell You

_**Hey guys. Well here's the new update. This might be a **__**songfic**__** chapter. Keyword: MIGHT. That means that Kagome will not be singing it. WILL NOT!! So, on with the fic!**_

_**I Cant Tell You**_

The week had came and gone by fast. It was now Thursday. (I swear that's my favorite day of the week.)

Kagome hadn't talked to Inuyasha since Saturday night. Sure, she had like 3 classes with him, but it seemed almost as if he was avoiding her. Every time she would try and walk up to him, he pretty much already smelled her or something and ran down the hall or started walking down the hall with Miroku.

Kagome sighed as she turned the corner to her English class. Would Inuyasha ever speak to her again? Was it something she said on Saturday night? They had had so much fun. Then out of nowhere Inuyasha had just gone back into his 'I aint telling you nothing' shell.

Kagome entered the classroom and took a seat. Sango sat across from her tossing her balled up notes every now and again. Kagome only looked at it and then nodded her head or shook her head instead of writing something back.

The rest of the class rushed in and the teacher did as well. The teacher's name was Ms. Hamasaki. She was Kikyou's grandmother. She was very elderly so no one dared to aggravate her. She was so cool though, that she that let the class call her by her first name, Kaede. There was a large rumor going around that Kaede was a miko. Only a select few amount of people believed it.

"Okay class. Settle down." Kaede said shuffling to the front of the room.

Everyone immediately stopped talking. Kaede coughed and began to speak again .

"We have a student transferring from remedial English. I hope you all will show him how things work in this classroom." She said.

Sango poked Kagome with a pencil. Kagome let out a small yelp then turned to face Sango.

"What?" She whispered. Sango put her head down low between the two desks like she was tying her shoe or something.

"Who do you think the new guy is?" She asked. Kagome shrugged. She guessed it was some regular old kid.

"Dont know. Im guessing someone we dont know?" She said.

Sango shrugged and straightened up again in her seat. After noticing that she had Sango's attention as well, Kaede spoke.

"Everyone, this is Inuyasha Takahashi. He will be in this classroom for the rest of the year." She said. Then Inuyasha walked in with his long silver hair flowing behind him. His dog ears twitching at every sound, and his eyes constantly scanning the room, as if looking for something. Some people snickered while others gasped. Kagome gasped also.

At the sound of her friend's gasping, Sango turned to her again.

"Kagome, do you know him?" She whispered. Kagome nodded with her mouth still agape.

"That's Inuyasha. He's a friend of mine, you could say." She said.

Sango nodded. Kaede spoke again. "Inuyasha, take a seat behind Kagome. Kagome raise you're hand." She said.

Kagome raised her hand in an embarrassed way. She already knew that Inuyasha would know where to sit. Inuyasha walked down the rows of desk and sat behind Kagome. He didn't say a word. He just continued to stare into space. Kagome would look back every now and again, but Inuyasha hardly noticed her. 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was busy thinking about how he could avoid Kagome more. Now he had to sit behind her in English, then the 3 other classes he had with her Art, Math, and Spanish, he sat behind her then too. He just didn't wanna talk to her due to the fact, that Kagome can just dig too deep with her questions sometimes. It was rather irritating. And what she had said on Saturday night, that was something someone wouldnt' go stale over. It just bothered him if she said she would suddenly debut his paintings when his father didn't allow him to do so. His father hated his dream. It didn't make him feel any better for someone to speak of what could never be.

Then Inuyasha felt something hit him in the head. He scowled and looked around and noticed a balled up piece of notebook paper was on his desk. He straightened the paper and read the note.

_Inuyasha, _

_Are you mad?_

_Love Kagome._

Inuyasha snorted and scribbled something on the note. He made sure Kaede wasn't looking and tossed the note at the back of Kagome's head. She yelped from surprise then read what he wrote.

_Not really. _

Kagome scribbled something and was about to throw the note back when the bell rang and Kaede spoke.

"Well, that's the lunch bell. See you all tomorrow." She said turning around and stacking some papers on her desk.

Kagome walked out into the hallway and went to her locker. She threw her books in, then she went in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hey Higurashi!" Kagome heard someone say. She turned around to see Kikyou running down the hallway wearing a dangerously short skirt and blue tanktop instead of the new school uniforms.

"Hey Kikyou, where's you're uniform?" Kagome asked walking along side Kikyou.

Kikyou snorted. "Being the most popular, not to mention rich, girl in school had it's benefits. My whole group of close friends dont wear uniform either. Anyway, there's another contest going on at _Shito's. _Wanna watch me win?" She asked, smirking.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kikyou, I heard how you're last performance went. I'll pass. Besides, I already won that thing once anyway." She said, getting into the lunch line.

Kikyou was green with envy. "Fine then, Higurashi. That was one of you're last chances to be cool. Im gonna go find some eye candy. Good day to you." She said, stomping away.

Kagome shrugged and grabbed and paid for her food. She walked over to her usual table. Sango was there, as well as Rin, Kagura, and Kanna.

"Hey guys." She said sitting down. The others nodded at her and continued to talk. Kagome didn't have much of an appetite. She was too busy thinking about Inuyasha. He never read the response she had wrote. Kagome abruptly stood up and tossed her lunch into the garbage can.

The 4 other girl's looked up at her. Kagome smiled and started to explain.

"I dont have much of an appetite. Im gonna go outside for some fresh air." She said. They all nodded and continued to talk.

Kagome opened the doors leading outside and walked around for a bit. Inuyasha most likely ate lunch out here considering he wanted to be alone all the time.

And she was right. She found him sitting in a sakura tree with his sketchbook.

"Hey." She said. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Hey." He said back. He was now drawing something furiously in his sketchbook.

Kagome sat under the tree. "What are you drawing?" She asked.

She heard Inuyasha snort. "As if I'd tell you." He said. Kagome nodded.

"I suppose you're right. Inuyasha, did I say something the other night? I mean did I upset you-

"It's nothing." He said quickly. Kagome could still hear his pencil moving rapidly across the paper.

"It's not nothing. Why wont you talk to me? I had to have struck a nerve or something." She said.

Inuyasha growled loudly. "I said it's nothing!" He yelled. Kagome flinched.

"Why aren't you telling me what's bothering you? Im you're friend. Please tell me what you're hiding." She said.

Now she had really done it. Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and landed in from of her. He was growling menacingly. He leaned in close to her.

"I cant tell you what's wrong with me. I cant tell you what's bothering me. I _wont _tell you anything!" He whispered angrily.

He backed away from her and then walked away to the entrance of the school.

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha always seemed kind of sweet and quiet. Not the the type to get angry so quickly.

What had happened to him for him to be this way? Why didn't he wanna tell her? His eyes had such an angry look. He was none too happy.

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the sakura tree. _ I cant force you. _

_**Well, done. I hated this chapter to be honest. More fun next chapter. Definitley more fun. Well review. And keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song,To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Partners Part I **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	5. Partners Part I

_**Hey guys. Here's the chapter some of you have probably been waiting for all day. I just did one of my favorite activities. Sleep! Oh how fun sleeping is. Anyway, enough of my randomness. On with the fic!**_

_**Partners Part I **_

Inuyasha walked down the halls coming from his PE class. He had to go to English now, a class he hated so much. He would never even begin to understand why Kagome liked the class. At the thought of Kagome, he sighed. He might've been too mean yesterday when she wanted to know more about him. But, hey, she was pushing him. She was entering a war zone when she did that. Inuyasha made it to his locker and was ready to open it, when he heard somebody call his name.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, running down the hall. He was wearing a green shirt that said 'Bite Me' and blue shorts that hung down to his ankles. (Shippo is normal height in this story.) His red orange hair was tied back into a puffy ponytail. His green eyes sparkled with a certain childishness. His tail hung out freely behind him.

"Hey Shippo. Where ya been?" Inuyasha said grabbing stuff out of his locker.

Shippo shrugged. "Around." He said. Inuyasha shrugged and pulled more stuff out his locker.

"Hey, where's you're uniform?" He asked. Shippo smirked. "I dont see you wearing yours either. And besides, black is definitely not my color. But they give the girl's green. That sucks." He said.

Inuyasha smirked back at him, a pointy fang hanging out of his mouth. "Feh. As if I'd try and waste my time putting on that dorky uniform. That's for idiots like Hojo." He said, grabbing his notebook and closing his locker.

Shippo laughed. "Yeah whatever. Im going to HomeEc. See ya." Shippo said, getting ready to walk away.

"Why are you taking HomeEc?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo smiled sheepishly. "Im taking HomeEc because there going to teach me how to make chocolate and pocky." He said walking down the hall.

Inuyasha shook his head and walked the opposite way. Shippo and his candy obsession, would it ever end? Inuyasha turned the corner and entered his English class.

Kagome and Sango were jabbering about something involving school. If it was about school, then he could care less. He did entertain himself though, by staring at the back of Kagome's head. All that long ebony hair. And he could smell her scent of sakura from right here too.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? You alright?" Kagome said, waving a hand in his face.

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh? What? What do you want?" He asked trying to keep down the blush he felt rising. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Hey, you were totally spacing out there. Something wrong?" She asked.

There she goes again. Is what Inuyasha is thinking. Trying to pry her way into his thoughts and life again. He scowled.

"No, nothing's wrong. Im fine." He said, leaning back in his desk.

Kagome frowned and shrugged. She turned back around in her seat and continued to talk to Sango. Then they both turned around to face him.

"So, Inuyasha, you're a hanyou?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"So, like, what kind of stuff can you do? Do you have special powers? Can you see really far away? What would it take to kill you?" She asked.

Inuyasha sweatdropped. "What are you, a taiyja?" He said.

Sango and Kagome giggled. Now Inuyasha was confused. He was just being sarcastic and being a smart ass, what on earth was funny about that?

"Actually, Sango is a taiyja." Kagome said. Inuyasha seemed surprised but he didn't show it. "Wait, you're a miko, you're a taiyja. Next thing I know, you're going to exercise me and you're gonna try and exterminate me." He joked signaling towards the two girls.

Kagome and Sango laughed a bit. "No need to worry about that. Hey, you're friends with that perverted monk aren't you?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but then Kaede walked in.

"Okay, everyone take you're seats so I can assign you you're partners for the rest of the year." She said, taking a seat at her desk.

Everyone that was standing up scrambled to their seats. Some people groaned at mention of partners. Kikyou broke down in tears.

"Okay, I know some of you hate the prospect of being assigned a partner, but Principal Taigokomaru orders it." She said. (For those of you who dont remember what Inuyasha character that is, it's the grandfather bat from when they met that other hanyou Shiori. Im not entirely sure if I spelled the name right though.)

Everyone groaned again. They all hated the principal. Kaede shushed them all.

"Okay, you will be partners in groups of two. But, however you will seat with a team. I'll assign partners first, then the teams. Okay, first set of partners, Ayame and Shiori." She said.

Ayame got up and walked over to Shiori's desk . Kaede cleared her throat.

"Okay, now, Sango and Kikyou." She said. Sango banged her head on the table repeatedly while Kikyou walked over to her.

"Next set! Hiten and Manten!" She yelled. The two brothers smirked and then sat next to each other.

"Okay, Kagura and Kanna! Naraku and Tsubaki!" She yelled. Those pairs sat next to each other.

"Hojo and Ayumi!" She yelled. Those two sat next to each other.

"Our last pair is, Inuyasha and Kagome." She said. Inuyasha sighed. Now he had to have Kagome in his business more than usual. Kagome didn't seem bothered or anything, so he supposed it would work. The two didn't bother to get up, they were already sitting next to each other.

Kaede smiled. "I hope everyone is satisfied with their partner." She said. A lot of people looked at her as if to scream 'NO!!'. Kaede only smiled.

"Now for our teams. Naraku,Tsubaki,Kagura,and Kanna, you will be on the same team sitting at the same table. Ayame, Rin, (Forgot to mention she's paired with Sesshomaru. Him and Inu dont live in the same house because Inu No Taisho is nuts! He moved out on his own.), Hojo, Ayumi, and Shiori. You guys are a team."

Kaede continued. "Hiten, Manten, you wont be on a team. The school board is afraid you'll kill whoever you're on the same team as. Okay, last team. Kikyou, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome. You guys are a team."

Kagome and Sango beat their heads on the table repeatedly. Kagome didn't have too much of a problem with Kikyou, it was just that 85 of the time she could be a real bitch. Sango just hated her, She always did since junior high because she was a whore. Inuyasha didn't get why they didn't want Kikyou at the table. But he didn't know her, so that explains a lot.

"Okay, your first assignment, you're going to write a 800 paged report on each other's family history. You're partners that is. You're in teams, but you will not be doing this whole assignment together. Understand? Good, it's time to go it was only a half day today anyway." She said, waving a hand at them and turning around to her desk.

Everybody sweatdropped. 800 pages to write about another person. Way too much work.

Inuyasha walked down the hallways towards his locker. A frickin' 800 paged report he had to write. It was just too much. He'd probably only have 25 pages at the most. He reached his locker and threw his books in. Then he grabbed his backpack and slammed his locker closed.

He was about to walk down to the school doors, when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Kagome running towards him.

"Hey, what do you want?" He said. Kagome smiled at him despite his tone.

"Since we're partners, I was wondering if you would come over my house later for the assignment. Ya know, so we can do my history. Unless you wanted to do yours first, that's good too-

"Kagome, stop jabbering. If I dont have to work, I'll come over. Okay? And besides, tomorrow is Saturday so I'll most likely be over there all day cleaning the shrine." He said, now walking next to her.

Kagome nodded. "Need a ride?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He said, as they walked out the school doors and into the student parking lot.

They hopped in Kagome's Corvette and pulled out.

"So, you intend on telling me anymore about you?" She asked, turning on the radio. 

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not really. What about you?" He asked.

Kagome seemed surprised. "What is there to tell? Im 17, senior, and live on shrine. Which is something that only you and Sango know about." She said.

"Why only me and Sango?" He asked. Kagome bit her lip. He was starting to get a little too curious.

"No reason. I just dont tell where I live much, is all." She said.

Inuyasha noticed how her voice suddenly lost it's pep and went to a more monotone and cold voice. He was about to reply when she cut him off.

"Oh I love this song!" She yelled turning the radio up more. 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada was on. Kagome started to sing along.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams..." _

Her voice was music to Inuyasha's ears. He leaned back against the seat more and listened.

" _Forgive me my weakness, but I dont know why, without you it's hard to survive! Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling and every time we kiss, I swear I can fly! Cant you feel my heart beat so, I cant let you go..." _Kagome stopped singing and started humming. Then they pulled up in front of Inuyasha's house. Kagome sighed looking at it.

"You're so lucky." She said. Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look as he grabbed his backpack.

"How on earth am I lucky? Look at that house, it's nothing compared to our old one." He said.

Kagome smiled. "But, it's so normal and inviting. And, what did you're old house look like?" She asked.

Inuyasha somewhat scowled. "Uh, it was nothing. Forget I even mentioned it. I'll see ya tomorrow." He said, getting out the car and walking towards his house. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was just so much of a tough egg to crack. Sometimes he was open, others he just stayed inside a protective shell or hid behind some shield. 

"Yea, see ya tomorrow." She said, putting the car in gear and driving down the street.

_**Okay, Im oober sorry! I started writing this chapter like 2 days ago, and it was supposed to already be posted. Now Im behind on all my updates. Waah! But whatever, review. And keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Partners Part II. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	6. Partners Part II

_**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Im not **__**friggen**__** happy now. So, I'll just get on with this God damn story. **_

_**Partners Part II **_

Inuyasha woke up to be blinded by rays of sunlight. He groaned and sat up while his eyes adjusted. He sniffed around and noticed his father wasn't home. Most likely working one of his extra jobs.

He flipped back the covers and slumped into the bathroom. At least this weekend, Miroku wasn't there to pester him about models. He showered, and looked on his calendar. It was marked that he had to go over to Kagome's house for two reasons: one, to clean the shrine. Two, to work on that damnable project.

He quickly changed into some black jeans, with a red shirt. It was decent enough to work at a shrine and on a project.

He leapt down the stairs and ran out the front door. He continued to run down the street.

_Off to Sunset Shrine. _

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked up the stairs and coughed as she made her way into the dusty old attic. It hadn't been cleaned since her father died. This was where he had like to write his songs. Kagome's mother would have a fit if she knew she was up here. She had forbade Kagome to come up here, due to her passionate hate for music.

Kagome smiled a sad smile. She could remember, coming up here as a little girl, and listening to her father sing to her. To her, those were the good ol' days.

Kagome's smile soon turned into a frown. Being here, did make her somewhat unhappy though. She walked over to a large case covered in cobwebs and blew all the dust off. Then she grabbed some a napkin from in her pocket and wiped it clean.

Kagome carefully opened the case. She did it with the utmost care, this was very special to her. She took out a large guitar. It wasn't electronic, it was a regular string guitar. It had been her father's. She ran her hand over the wood over it, and still felt the same as it did many years ago when her father would play for her.

The design of the guitar was almost perfect. It was a sparkling red color, it had the occasional star or zodiac sign on it. That was probably the part she liked best about the guitar, besides the music it made.

She took her time to string the guitar. Making sure every cord was just right. The thing hadn't been tuned in years. After it was good with tuning, she started to pluck a few strings.

The strings vibrated and made a nice 'hmm' sound. Kagome smiled a bit and started to play. Not to mention sing.

" _Kono__ chi ni __chikara__ o No ni __hana__oKokoro__ ni __ai__ o..." _Kagome stopped singing as she heard the doorbell ring. It still surprised her that they would have a doorbell in a shrine house, even after living here for years.

Kagome figured it was Inuyasha, that or Hojo here to bug her.

Kagome sat up and carefully placed her father's guitar in the case and put it back up on the shelf. She straightened her skirt and walked downstairs.

Kagome opened the door and saw Inuyasha standing there. He looked hot as usual. Though she hadn't told anyone that. Not even Sango.

"Hey there, come on in." She said, opening the door wider. Inuyasha smiled a little and walked in.

"So, where do I start working?" He asked. Kagome seemed confused for a moment.

"Oh, mom isn't here, so you dont really have to work. She left two yesterday on important business. That's what happened when you're mother is a big executive in some firm." She said, mumbling the last part.

Inuyasha nodded. "Then what do I do? I didn't think I wasn't going to have to work today." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Well, let's work on that assignment. The faster it's out of the way, the better." She said, walking up the stairs.

Inuyasha shrugged and followed. They went in Kagome's room and she set out papers and notepads.

Inuyasha sat at her desk. Kagome looked at him once before getting ready to walk out again.

"I'll be right back. I need to go check something." She said, walking out of the door.

Inuyasha took the moment to look around her room. It was pink. Very pink. The walls were pink, the bedspread was pink, even this desk was pink! He looked around more and got up.

He walked around the room touching things and what not. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow out of confusion.

"You'd think she'd have a lot of music c.d.'s in here. I dont see even one." He said aloud. Inuyasha just stood in the middle of the room, looking around it. Why wasn't Kagome back yet?

He opened the door and walked out into the hall. He could still smell her scent in the house, but it was somewhere high up...

Inuyasha walked down the hall more and saw a long, really long, staircase in the middle of it. It looked like one of those attics you pulled down to get to the stairs.

If she was up there, no wonder it was taking her a long time to come back down. Those were almost more stairs than the set of stairs in front of the shrine.

Inuyasha walked up it slowly. He was already halfway up as soon as he started. Maybe it was because Inuyasha was hanyou. That's a reasonable explanation.

He sneezed quietly as he entered the attic. Kagome was in there with her back turned to him. It looked like she was putting something together or checking something.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

Kagome screamed and jumped. "Inuyasha, dont scare me like that! I was just getting some papers that I left up here. They're really important." She said, gathering some papers she dropped when she screamed.

Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and noticed the paper had songs on it. And, what looked to be very old instructions on how to plat a guitar.

"You play guitar?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Somewhat. I don't do it often." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "If you play as good as you sing, you could really have something." He said.

Kagome seemed to stiffen. She slowly turned around to face him with pain stricken eyes.

"I... I suppose Im not that good. Look, lets go back downstairs. We shouldn't even be up here." She said.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you suddenly wanna go downstairs? Kagome, you're telling me to tell _you _ stuff all the time, when I dont know not one damn thing about you besides you're name." He said.

Kagome shook her head. "That's not true. You know that I can sing, that Im friends with Sango, and that I have a car. Sounds like you know a awful lot." She said, already walking down the stairs.

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, what are you hiding?!" He yelled, running down the stairs after her.

Kagome was already in her bedroom sitting on the bed. Inuyasha was there in less than a mili-second.

He plopped down next to her. "Kagome, I know Im not the only one keeping parts of my life from the other. Why wont you tell me?"

Kagome sighed. "It's not important, I just-

"It is important! You went through all that crap to be friends with me, and you dont wanna tell me a damn thing about yourself?!" He yelled.

Kagome scowled. "It's none of you're business. It's just stuff that happened a real long time ago." She said.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "I wanna make it my business." He said, looking her dead in the eyes.

Kagome almost gulped under his piercing gaze. He was waiting for an answer, and he obviously wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. But then her worry and fear was replaced by anger and old sadness.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT THAT! I DONT WANT YOU TO ASK ME SO MANY QUESTIONS, I JUST WANNA SEEM LIKE A NORMAL PER-

Kagome's angry yelling was cut off as Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace. She gasped. What the heck? She had only known this guy, for what had to be two or three weeks. Why would he care so much?

"Kagome, we're friends right? I just wanna help you. Do you think that I cant see those cloudy sad eyes almost every time I look at you?" He said.

Kagome didn't say anything.

"I just wanna know something about you. You're almost a mystery to me. Just tell me about you. You're past." He said.

Kagome closed her eyes to fight back tears. "Only... only if you tell me about you."

_**Im done. Hope you liked it. Somewhat sorry for not updating in so long. Well, for me that's long. Was that a cliffy? Im not sure. REVIEW. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Partners Or Not? **_


	7. Parnters Or Not?

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Still not happy, though. Here's you're friggen chapter. **_

_**Partners Or Not? **_

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha. Would he do it? Would he tell her about himself? Finally, after wondering for so long, like he had about her?

"Okay, I'll tell you a little bit. My old house, was big. Really big. It was a mansion, actually. We were all happy, you could say. It was me, my mom, my dad, and my brother Sesshomaru. It was almost paradise." He said.

Kagome nodded, hoping he would go on more. He did.

"Though I was happy then, it still brings back awful memories for me. That house, is where my mother died. She was really young. About 27 or 33, I think. Because of my mom, we had a lot of money. She was a well known artist. People loved her work so much, that we became extremely wealthy, really quick."

Kagome nodded. She felt like crying. For his sake. He lost his mother, just like she lost her father. That explained his talent for drawing, though.

"How did she die?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled sadly.

"That's all I'll tell you for now. You have to tell me about you now." He said.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but she did say she would.

"Mhm, well, my father died when I was 14. He loved singing. He was going to sign to a record label, but he was killed by breast cancer.(LMAO LMAO LMAO!!!)"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. Kagome nodded and shrugged. She honestly didn't know how he died from breast cancer, but that's what the doctor said it was. He wasn't fat or anything. So he couldn't have man breasts.

"That's what the doctor said. Anyway, I've never lived in any place other than this shrine. Which is completely weird by the way. My mom, want's me to run this shrine one day. But, I cant. I may be a miko, but I hardly know anything about spirits or shrines and exorcisms. I can only fight with my powers." She said.

She got up from the bed and walked towards her window. Then she turned around to face him.

"So, you gonna tell me more about you?" She asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. He was still on the subject of breast cancer. What the hell?

Kagome smiled. "Hey, what do ya say we pick this up later and go hang at _Shito's_?" She said.

Inuyasha nodded and got up.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After a day of singing, walking, and talking, Kagome pulled up in front of Inuyasha's house. They were laughing about some earlier event.

"That was so funny, when Mr. Taiyo slipped on that ice cube and his hair piece fell off!" Kagome said, laughing.

Inuyasha nodded while laughing as well. It really was a funny event. Mr. Taiyo had been throwing one of the customers out and ran after them as they left. Then, wopp! He slipped on an ice cube.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked over at Kagome. She was calming down as well. From all the laughing, her hair had come out the messy ponytail she had thrown it in, and was framing her face perfectly. Her brown eyes glistened with tears of laughter. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Kagome seemed to noticed him staring, because she blushed. Inuyasha blushed as well and looked the other way.

"Well, I'll see ya later. Let's work on the project at my house next. Okay?" He said, opening the car door.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see ya later." She said, putting the car in drive again. Inuyasha smiled too, and walked up to the front door of his house.

Kagome drove off.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The days had flown by, and it was now Wednesday. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango had started hanging out. Now, it felt like they had known each other for years. They had got to know each other more really well. They all had some type of hobby or passion. Inuyasha with his painting, Kagome with her singing, Miroku with his dancing, (He's a hiphop dancer.) Sango with her writing, and Shippo with his cooking.

Right now, everyone waited by Kagome's locker for Inuyasha to show up. He had been late all week when he was supposed to meet them. And every time, it was the same excuse. 'I was helping Kikyou with something'. Kagome was starting to wonder what exactly he had to help her with.

In the past couple of days, Inuyasha had become a lot more popular than he used to be. All due to hanging out with Kagome, Miroku, and Sango more than he used to. People were giving him all kinds of attention. He had been asked on dates, asked to be a tutor, and even invited to someone's wedding! Now, the 'filthy hanyou' Inuyasha was more popular than his older brother, Sesshomaru. Who was indeed popular for his silence.

But, he had attracted the worst person of all. And that person, was Kikyou. He hadn't known her long, so he didn't know that she was pretty much the school slut with an immense status of popularity. And she was also a miko. Not too mention, Kagome's double.

He had been meeting her behind the school for the past couple of days. And he wasn't exactly 'helping' her with something. Unless, helping her get undressed falls into that category. (air quotes around 'helping her get undressed') the others knew nothing of this yet, though. Inuyasha had no intention of telling them until Kikyou told everyone, either.

Finally, Inuyasha ran up to them, looking a little worn out. But from what? That's Inuyasha and Kikyou's little secret.

"Freaking finally! Where have you been?" Shippo said, throwing his hands in the air.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I was helping Kikyou with a job." He said. Miroku quirked an eyebrow.

"What job could you possibly help her with that talked 15 minutes for 3 days?" He asked.

Inuyasha growled. "A big one, dammit. Are we going to go or not?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku exchanged looks. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she shouldered her purse and walked ahead of them.

"Well, let's go! _Shito's _is only open till' five today!" She yelled, walking faster. The others nodded and followed after her. She was the only one with a car.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Everyone sat in a booth inside _Shito's. _They had all ordered something. Miroku ordered a burger. Sango ordered tea. Kagome ordered a cookie. Inuyasha ordered ramen. Shippo ordered something involving chocolate, that they couldn't pronounce.

"So Inuyasha, what were you helping Kikyou with?" Sango said, taking a sip of her tea.

"I think he was helping her do something along the lines of this." Miroku said, reaching across the table and groping Sango.

Sango screamed 'hentai!' and slapped him. Meanwhile, Inuyasha blushed.

"I was helping her with a project." He said, quickly.

Shippo quirked an eyebrow. "A project that takes 15 minutes for 3 days? Last time I checked, most projects take at least an hour. And aren't you working on a project with Kagome?" He asked.

Inuyasha growled. "Yes I am, Kikyou's partner is out sick, so Im helping her out." He said.

Kagome snorted. "Wow, I never realized what best friends you were." She said, sarcastically.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome. "Oh not you too." He said.

Shippo smiled. "And," He started, sniffing around. "What kind of project, involves having Kikyou's scent all over you?" He asked with a smug look. Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha seemed to be fidgeting. As if he was searching for a good lie to pull out of his ass.

"Shut up Shippo! That just happens if Im around someone for a long time!" He yelled, banging his fists on the table.

Sango and Miroku had stopped fighting and turned their attention towards him.

Kagome coughed. "Alright, me and Inuyasha have to go to his house to do our project. We'll see ya later. And, Inuyasha, you can thank me later." She said, grabbing her purse and sliding out of the booth.

Inuyasha nodded and slid out of the booth as well, with the others staring after him.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in Inuyasha's room. They had been there for 15 minutes now asking each other questions about family history and what not.

"So, do you know anything about your Sengoku Jiidai ancestors?" Kagome asked, sprawled on his bed horizontally with her legs swinging in the air. She was leaning over a text book at the same time as Inuyasha was in the same laying position as her facing her.

"Not really. I could look it up later, though." He said, reaching under his bed and pulling out a huge bag of chips.

Kagome nodded and was silent for a couple of minutes. Finally, after a painful silence, she spoke.

"What were you really helping Kikyou with?" She asked, continuing to write.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "I told you already. I was helping her with a project." He said.

Kagome snorted. "As if I believe that. What was the project? Helping Kikyou readjust her bra?" She said.

Inuyasha growled. "Just what the fuck do you mean by that?" He said.

Kagome sighed. "Look, I've know Kikyou for years, and to be honest she's a complete slut. Her nickname at school is 'Kinky-ho'. And, 'projects' are just something that all sluts love to do." She said.

No sooner that she said it, Kagome found herself being thrown against the wall with Inuyasha's hand wrapped around her throat. She groaned as she opened her eyes again. She found herself face to face with Inuyasha's piercing amber eyes.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT KIKYOU?! YOU DONT KNOW A DAMN THING!" He yelled.

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger. "I KNOW PLENTY! I KNOW FOR SURE THAT KIKYOU'S A SLUT! AND I KNOW THAT YOU'RE JUST EYE CANDY FOR HER!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha growled loudly as he tightened his grip on Kagome's throat.

"SHUT UP!!!" He yelled. This time, Kagome growled. She wasn't too happy about the situation at hand either.

"Get... you're... fucking... hands... OFF OF ME!!!" She yelled, grabbing the arm that was choking her and letting out a large surge of spiritual power.

Inuyasha howled with pain and stepped back. His eyes flashed red, briefly, then they went back to they're angry amber color.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!"Inuyasha yelled. Kagome snatched up her purse and walked towards the door.

"FUCKING GLADLY!!" She yelled, opening the door and walking out.

Inuyasha plopped down on his bed and rubbed his burning wrist. He had a large burn mark from his wrist to the crook of his arm where it bends at.

He ran his hands threw his hair and sighed. He reached over and turned off the light.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked in the bathroom. It was late at night now. Almost 1 night, actually.

Kagome turned the light on in the bathroom and walked up to the mirror.

She pulled her hair back and looked at her neck, The skin there was red and had deep claw marks in it. She could practically feel Inuyasha's hand there again. That look in his eyes, it was so angry and dangerous. Like he was ready to kill her. But, maybe she had pushed him too far. If he liked Kikyou, than she should just leave it be. But, why did she feel this way? Like her heart was being torn in two. Did she like Inuyasha as well? Pah. Nonsense. She couldn't possibly. And him of all people?

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha continued to look at the large burnmark on his arm. Even though the lights were out, he could still see it perfectly. Damn hanyou senses. Then he thought back to Kagome. Did he really have to choke her like that? But, she had got him back by almost purifying him. He liked Kikyou sure enough. But, what about Kagome? He felt like being with Kikyou somehow wasn't the right thing to do. Could it be possible that he liked Kagome? Pah. Nonsense. He couldn't possibly. And her of all people?

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome sighed. She figured she was going to have to cover those claw marks up with makeup. She turned out the light and headed back towards her room.

As she walked, her and Inuyasha thought the same thing. Almost.

_Inuyasha, why did I do that to you?_

_Kagome, why did I do that to you? _

_**And done! Wow, lots of swear words in there. But that's one of the reasons this fic is rated 'm'. Review. Please? Feed the review page. You can help one author by just clicking that shiny blue button that says 'go!' And I know Kagome and Inuyasha would pretty much never hurt each other, but they were caught in the argument, or whatever. Well, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Relationships And Revelations. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	8. Relationships And Realizations

_**Hey guys. Hope you liked my chappy that I posted yesterday. Thanks for the reviews, and Santa is coming in 8 more days! I think! Um, sorry at for at the end of the last chappy I said that this one would be titled 'Relationships And Revelations' I meant to put Realizations instead of **__**Revelations.**__** So, ya, there ya go. **_

_**Relationships And **__**Realizations**_

It was the next day. Inuyasha was standing in the bathroom examining his arm. It still looked the same as the day before. That long noticeable mark. He sighed and grabbed a long-sleeved shirt. Then he grabbed a short-sleeved one and threw it on over that. The shirts were red and black. The long-sleeved one was black. While the short-sleeved one was red.

He ran downstairs to see his dad already watching t.v. And drinking coffee.

"See ya dad." He yelled, while walking out the door. His dad mumbled something and kept watching _Jeopardy! _

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome rolled down the street in her car. She was somewhat late for school. Most of the time, she was the one that everyone would carpool with, but she was so late, they all walked.

Kagome continued to drive when she saw a figure up ahead crossing the street. She looked away for a minute to apply more makeup to her neck, then the car swerved.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed trying to gain control of the wheel again.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the green Corvette coming towards him. He jumped into a tree seconds before it hit him.

Kagome swerved and ended up being in a u-turn position when the car finally stopped moving.

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell is wrong with you wench!?" He yelled, jumping down from the tree.

Kagome scowled. "Well, if you had been watching where you were walking it wouldnt've happened!"

"You're saying it's _my _fault?! You're the one putting on makeup and shit while you're supposed to be driving!"

"Only because of you I have to cover up claw marks on my neck!" She yelled, revving the engine.

"Oh yeah! Well because of you I now have to wear long-sleeves!"

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever. Shouldn't have grabbed me. Get in." She said, unlocking the passenger side door.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. Why would she wanna give him a ride after what happened yesterday?

Kagome sighed. "Look, we're both late. Just get in already." She said.

Something inside his head told him to tell her to 'fuck off' and jump all the way to school with his hanyou speed, but he didn't. Instead, he walked up to the car and threw his backpack in the back seat, then hopped in the passenger side door.

Kagome put the car in drive and tool off down the street. Neither her or Inuyasha said anything. Inuyasha kept taking glances at Kagome's neck. She had covered the claw marks up really well with the makeup.

Kagome finally broke the awkward silence. "Uh, Im sorry." She said, somewhat quietly.

Inuyasha was shocked at first, but then he nodded. "Uh, yeah, sorry." He said.

Kagome smiled. "If you like Kikyou, then that's you. I suppose I was trying to help." She said, as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Well, see ya in English. And Spanish. And Art. And math-

"Okay Kagome! I get it. See ya soon." Inuyasha said, walking down the hall towards the gym.

Kagome shrugged and made her way to Drama class.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Everyone sat in English in their groups. Kikyou and Inuyasha were staring at each other as if they were both cows from Saturn. They just couldn't look away.

Sango put her finger in her mouth, indicating that she was going to puke. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded. Then she turned her attention back to Kikyou and Inuyasha.

They just staring at each other, and it was really ticking Kagome off. She just wanted to scream 'Say something dammit!'

Kaede finally walked in and spoke. "Okay! Discuss among yourselves for today and keep the noise at a quiet level. Stay at your tables until the end of class. I have nothing for you to do today." She said, sitting down at her desk and starting to grade papers.

Everyone nodded and did something. Kikyou and Inuyasha stared at each other more. Sango and Kagome conversed about Kikyou and Inuyasha staring at each other. Naraku tried to conduct and evil plan with Tsubaki to get out of playing dodge-ball in gym. Kagura and Rin were having a glaring contest, while Sesshomaru twitched uncomfortably between them.

"Are they just gonna keep staring like that?" Kagome asked, throwing her pen in the air and catching it again.

Sango shrugged. "Who knows. It's creeping me out though, because one of them just smiled." (SHUDDER!!!)

Kagome shuddered and continued to look at the two. Did it bother her that they kept staring at each other? What was this feeling? Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. What was there to be jealous of? Their relationship? Or that a lot of people thought Kikyou looked so much better than her? Even though they were practically twins, except Kagome wasn't as pale as Kikyou.

"Kags? Kags? Kagome-chan?!" Sango yelled, waving her hand in Kagome's face.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and looked towards Sango with an irritated expression.

"What? I was thinking about something. But, nevermind now." She said.

Sango giggled. "Oh? I think you were thinking about _someone _ rather than something."

Kagome turned red. "I was not! And I think I just heard the bell ring! I'll be seeing ya!" She said, grabbing her stuff. In fact, the bell had just rung and everyone was walking out of the door. Off to lunch they go.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Everyone sat together at the lunch table. Well, almost everyone. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kikyou at the 'popular' table. Not that they weren't popular. They just weren't as known as Kikyou. Kagome sighed as she looked over at them.

"Hey, why is Inuyasha sitting with Kinky-ho?" Miroku said, taking a bite of his burger.

Sango shrugged. "Not sure. I think the little 'project' they've been doing involves more than just a little reading up."

Everyone looked at her as if she stated the obvious. Which she did. Sango smiled sheepishly and continued to take small bites out of her apple.

Then, all of a sudden Kikyou stood up on the lunch table she was sitting at.

"Attention Hitomi High student body!" She yelled.

Kagome and Sango gave each other knowing looks. "And it begins..." Kagome whispered. Sango nodded.

Kikyou continued to speak. "I, Kikyou Hamasaki, am officially dating the new kid, Inuyasha Takahashi!" She yelled.

Kagome choked on her milk and started coughing. Sango patted her on the back as she continued to watch.

"So, everybody. No need to applaud. Just going to let everybody know, that all you girls better back off my Inu-poo! Now, you can applaud." Kikyou said.

Nobody did anything. A cricket made that annoying noise and then jumped out the window. Somebody coughed.

Kikyou scowled. "Clap dammit!"

Everyone burst into cheers and claps and stomped their feet on the ground. As they clapped, not even Sango saw Kagome get up and walk out.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome busted in the girl's bathroom. She paced back and forth.

"This cant be happening! This isn't happening! Why would he do that? Why her of all people?!" She yelled, walking towards the sinks.

She turned on the faucet and started to splash her face with water.

She took two shaky breaths. "Okay calm down. Just calm down." She said.

When she looked at her reflection in the mirror she looked terrible. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were red and puffy. Her shirt had been stained with water when she was splashing herself with it.

Kagome raised her hand to her eyes and felt the on-coming moisture there.

"Im ... crying. But why? Why should I cry? Do I... do I actually like Inuyasha? No, that cant be! I don't like him!" She whispered to no one in particular.

Then her shoulders sagged and she let out a sob. She smiled bitterly.

"Why kid myself? I like him. I know I do. Why am I denying myself?" She asked herself as she rubbed more water on her face and straightened her clothes.

Sango took that time to burst in the girl's bathroom. "Kagome! There you are! Why'd you run off? Are you okay?" She asked all at once.

Kagome turned towards her. "Sango, I, I like Inuyasha."

Sango smiled sadly. She figured a long time ago that Kagome had liked Inuyasha. It was no secret.

"Im sorry, Kagome. It'll be alright. Dont let some whore like Kikyou ruin your life." She said, walking over to Kagome and hugging her.

"B-but Sango, I think Im actually jealous of Kikyou."

Sango pulled back a little with a shocked expression. "Holy shit!" She yelled, before covering her mouth from her sudden outburst.

"_You _are jealous of _Kikyou_?" She asked. Kagome nodded meekly.

"Kami Kagome, you've got it bad." Sango said, shaking her head. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"How about we get back to lunch?" Sango said, opening the bathroom door.

Kagome smiled. "Okay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the end of school once again. Miroku,Sango, Shippo, and Kagome all waited by Kagome's locker. Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha's late again." He said. Shippo nodded. "He's probably fooling around with Kikyou right about now."

"Actually, Im not." Inuyasha said, walking up holding Kikyou by the waist.

Kagome almost jumped from her leaning position and strangled Inuyasha for bringing Kikyou but she didn't. Instead, she tried to smiled pleasantly but it came out looking like she was trying to hold in a fart.

"Hi Inuyasha. Um, what's Kikyo doing here?" She asked

Kikyou answered for him. "Well Higurashi, I figured since my Inu-poo was coming to hang with you, I might as well come too. I cant have someone else trying to take him from me." She said, with a smug look that made Kagome wanna knock the slut out of her.

Miroku coughed what mysteriously sounded like 'yeah right, you just dont want someone else to slut around on him'. Shippo gave Miroku a look and started snickering. Sango even snorted a little bit while Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get going. _Shito's_ doesn't stay open forever." Kagome said, walking ahead of them.

They all shrugged and followed her.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The group of friends and Kikyou sat inside a booth in _Shito's. _So far, Kagome was ready to burst. Kikyou hadn't stopped bitching since they had been in the car. She had complained when Inuyasha sat up front with Kagome, and she kept trying to correct Kagome's driving skills. When Kikyou had failed Driver's Ed multiple times. She had said she was allergic to Shippo's tail, and that Miroku was going to try and grope her, even though he thought Kikyou was one of the most disgusting things on the Earth.

"So, what's a beautiful girl gotta do to get some service around here?" Kikyou said, chewing on some gum.

Kagome scowled. "Gee, I dont know Kikyou. Why don't you go ask one what they would do?"

Sango and Miroku burst out laughing while Shippo spit out the water they had already placed there.

Kikyou rolled her eyes and turned towards Inuyasha. "Inu-poo, you work here dont you? Can't you make them get to our table faster?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Inuyasha leaned back into the padding of the booth more. "I could if I was on duty. I'll go see about a waiter though." He said, getting up and walking towards Mr. Taiyo.

"Kikyou, you could've just waited like the rest of us. And, I thought sluts tend to watch their weight? Why are you in such a hurry to eat?" Kagome said, getting a nod and giggle from Sango.

Kikyou smirked. "Higurashi, no need to be jealous. Im sure _somebody _will take pity on you and go out with you."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Are you calling _me_ jealous?"

Kikyou put on an innocent expression. "Was I talking to the wall? Or are you _that_ dim-witted? Of course you're jealous of me. You want Inu-poo all for yourself, dont you? And you're angry that you cant have him. But, who would want you with all the things wrong with you?"

Kagome's vein bulged in her temple. "Oh? And what's wrong with me?" She said, through clenched teeth.

"Let's try that you can never look as good as me. You're sense of style sucks. Oh and let's not forget this oober important one, your a shrine-freak!"

Kagome was about ready to explode. She heard just enough of people getting on her case about living on a shrine. They all found it extremely weird, even in Japan. She went through her first year in junior high with no friends because of that. And, with Kikyou bringing it up like that, made her wanna slice Kikyou's head off and fry it with her spiritual powers. She was pissed. So pissed, she could hardly talk. She said one thing.

"Kikyou ..."

_**And done! Was that a cliffy? More excitement next chapter! Review! And keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Confrontations And Stress Relievers **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	9. Confrontations And Stress Relievers

_**Hey guys. Here's another chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To- Ahh damn it you know the long ass title. Anyway, here's your chappy. Thank you for the reviews I've been getting. People are really responding negatively to Kikyou. Dont worry, she'll be gone soon enough. When a cow jumps over the moon! Hehe. Uh, lemme clarify something for ya. I AM NOT A KIKYOU HATER. I think she's just sad,lonely, and confused. I just think it'll work better for readers and myself if Kikyou were to be a bitch in this story. So, ya, on with the fic! Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Dearest' . **_

_**Confrontations And Stress Relievers **_

Everyone gulped as Kagome growled out Kikyou's name. Oh, was Kikyou in for some shit now.

"Kikyou ... I'll fucking slaughter you!" Kagome screeched as she leapt across the table and went to grab Kikyou. But before her hands were an inch close to Kikyou's neck, Inuyasha was in between them, sitting on the table.

"Kagome, just what the hell is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha yelled, the anger evident in his voice.

Kagome looked absolutely furious. Her face was red with anger and her hands were balled up into fists. And she was leaving small prints there from her fingernails.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with that slut of a girl-friend you have?! Don't pin this on me! Don't you dare!" She yelled, making every one in the restaurant look at her. Sango nudged Kagome's leg.

"Um, Kagome you might wanna calm down a little." She whispered.

Kagome ignored her. She was steaming. Nobody would be able to stop her wrath now. She had to unleash it on something.

"Kagome! Kikyou is not a slut! Just what the hell do you have against her?!" He yelled, with Kikyou clinging to his waist like a 5 year old child after they wet the bed.

Kagome scowled. "What do I have against her?! Are you friggen blind? Look at her! Have you bothered to listen to anything she comes out of that putrid mouth of hers? But, I guess you would just prefer to shove you're tongue in there then listen!"

Kikyou popped out of her seat. Her pale face actually had color to it now.

"Shut up Higurashi! You're just mad that you cant!" She shrieked. Her aura was a bright red and it was an angry one. It couldn't compete with Kagome's though. Hers was ten times the size bigger than Kikyou's and glowing a dark dangerous blue.

Kagome let out an agitated scream that startled everyone. Mr. Taiyo dropped his coffee, and Sokati had stopped flirting with the customer at the front counter.

All eyes were on her.

"Kikyou! Just SHUT UP!!!" Kagome screamed as a seriyoku blast shot out her palm and went straight for Kikyou. Expecting it to hit her, it just bounced off something and went flying into the window.

"God Damn it! That's coming out of you're check Takahashi!" Mr. Taiyo yelled.

Inuyasha was now more angry then he had been at first. He didn't need his dad biting his head off because his paycheck was docked.

"Both of you need to stop it now!! Your acting like fucking 1st graders! And, what the hell are you just staring for?! Get the hell up and help!" Inuyasha yelled,to the others while trying to hold both of the mikos back.

"Your a miko? Sluts cant be mikos." Kagome said, trying to lean over Inuyasha's arm. No such luck.

"Oh yeah? Neither can jealous pigs!" Kikyou shrieked, also trying to reach over Inuyasha's arm.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Shippo yelled. Everyone at the table turned to Shippo in shock. He usually had been one to stay out of this kind of thing, what would make him suddenly blow up?

"For the past 8 minutes, I've been sitting here trying to enjoy my friggen chocolate bar. Now how the hell am I supposed to do that if you idiots are constantly yelling!" He yelled.

Everybody sweatdropped. He wanted to enjoy the chocolate bar. His reason for stopping everyone...

Kagome coughed and wiped imaginary dust off her skirt. "Fine. Shippo you can enjoy you're candy in the car." She said, picking up her purse and sliding out of the booth. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango followed right after her.

"Hey! Where the hell are you guys going?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku frowned. "Sorry buddy. We dont like Kinky-ho either. Drop her and we'll talk." He said, following Kagome out of the door.

"What about a ride home?! You were my ride Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome stopped at the door. _That's all I'll ever be to you..._ She thought as she turned around. "You can get you're on ride. Why dont you have Kinky-ho over hale down a taxi by lifting up her skirt?" She said, as she turned back around and headed out the door.

Inuyasha plopped back down and sighed. He ran his hands threw his silver hair.

"It's okay Inu-poo. We dont need those losers. You've still got me!" Kikyou said cheerily.

Inuyasha looked at her and sighed. _Unfortunately. _

_3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

It had been exactly two weeks after the whole 'blow up'. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't spoken at all since that day. From time to time, Inuyasha would try and get a word in, but Kagome would just ignore him and say something like 'Shouldn't you be with your Kinky-ho?' And, every time Kikyou seemed to pop up out of nowhere and take him somewhere.

Inuyasha hadn't had much fun for the past two weeks. Kikyou dragged him everywhere. And when I say, everywhere, I mean everywhere! She took him shopping, to a movie theater her dad owned, and over various members of her cliques' houses. And every time, Kikyou would have something bad to say about Kagome. 'Higurashi's so ugly.' Or 'Higurashi is so jealous of me -flip hair here- '. Inuyasha was about ready to burst. Maybe going out with Kikyou was the wrong choice. Sure, he thought fooling around with her had been fun, but she was just so much of a bitch. He had even heard rumors that she was cheating on him with somebody from the foot ball team!

Inuyasha would think often though. Did he like Kagome? Uh, duh! That's what he sub-consciously thought for weeks, but vehemently denied it. He had thought that her kindness was nothing but a pseudo. But, that wasn't so. She was real. Unlike with Kikyou. He was just her eye-candy. Her main reason for being with him was because he had got popular.

He now walked in his English class and sat across from Kagome. They hadn't worked on the project in weeks either. They had all school year to do it, but he just wanted an excuse for her to talk to him. Kagome hardly looked at him as Kaede walked in and started to talk.

"Okay! You will be working on your projects with your partners today! No groups! Get started." Kaede said, sitting down at her desk.

_Dammit all to hell. _Kagome thought as she started pulling out her notebook and pens.

Inuyasha decided to start first with her today. "So, know anything about you're Sengoku Jiidai ancestors?" He asked.

Kagome scowled at first but continued to participate. "Yeah. The shrine goes back farther than you know. I have an ancestor named Kagome, coincidentally, who lived on that shrine. When she was 15 she fell into the Bone Eater's Well, and was transported 500 years threw time, to the Sengoku Jiidai. There she met the half-demon Inuyasha. Ironically enough, they fought over and over and eventually became allies. The rest of the story is unknown." She finished.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "What are the odds that both our names would be included in that story? Really weird, huh?" He said, writing everything down.

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever. There's another crucial character to the story though. Her name is Kikyou."

Inuyasha dropped his pen. "You gotta be frickin' kidding me."

Kagome shook her head. "When you live on a shrine you learn a lot of tails about the past."

Inuyasha just shook his head and continued to write. Soon enough, the bell rang. Kagome almost hopped up and grabbed her stuff. Inuyasha almost didn't see her. He did catch her in the hallway, though.

"Kagome, do you wanna come over my house today to work on the project?" He asked.

Kagome frowned. "Im good. Im sure Kinky-ho would miss you're company." She said, walking away. _So will I. _ She thought as she walked though.

Inuyasha frowned and went to lunch.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome sat at in her room on her bed. Sango was visiting and was making a c.d., for Kagome to listen to.

"So Kagome, you sure you can handle this tonight?" Sango asked, as she started to download another song.

Kagome nodded. Tonight, she was going to enter the second talent contest of the competition at _Shito's. _Two more, and she could possibly get a record deal. At the fourth one, Yuki Sakamoto would come and see if there was any talent worth signing to her record label.

Kagome sighed. There were only two problems to her plan. One, her mother could possibly find out that she had been practicing the piano upstairs in the attic, all week. She needed that to write her song. You can take a real good guess at what she was thinking about while writing it. The second problem, was that Sango was the only one of her friends who knew about her singing there tonight. So, Inuyasha could possibly be there and with miss Kinky-ho. It was gonna be one hell of a distraction to see them go ga-ga over one another.

Kagome looked over at Sango. She sometimes wished she could be her. Sango had no worries in the world. Her and Miroku were practically going out, and her family had _all _of its members. So, no one had died. Yup, Sango was living the good life.

"And done! Hope you can keep this from your mom's clutches for at least a couple of days." Sango said, popping the c.d out of the computer.

Kagome nodded. "Kami knows I do too." She said, grabbing the c. d. from Sango.

Sango shrugged. "I'll see ya later. Good luck tonight. I have to go babysit Kohaku. Damn kid..."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, and Sango, you dont know how lucky you are that you have to babysit him."

Sango quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Kagome waved a hand at her. "Nothing. You can go now." She said.

Sango nodded. "See ya." She said, walking down the stairs and out the door.

Once Sango was gone, Kagome walked into the hallway and pulled down the stairs leading to the attic. She slowly walked up and went to the large piano. She dusted off the seat in front of it and sat down. She tentatively ran her hand over the keys. This also used to belong to her dad. He played the piano and had taught her how to play. He had seemed more focused on that then the guitar. Her mother had it moved to attic shortly after his death. Just as she started to play a couple of notes, she could hear her mother's car pull up.

Kagome quickly scrambled around to make it seem like the piano had never been touched. No such luck. It'd take a lot of time.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She was never really supposed to be up there. Her mother would be infuriated. She quickly blew more dust on it, then flopped on the white sheet that covered. Kagome's mother was standing in the room with her now.

"Kagome, what were you doing just now?" Mama asked as she stepped closer to Kagome.

Kagome gulped. "I-I was looking out the window. It's such a lovely view?" She tried.

Mama frowned. "Wrong answer. I told you I never wanted you up here! Never! Are you retarded or something?!"

Kagome stepped back. "No Mama. Im not retarded, I just-

"SHUT UP!!! I dont wanna hear it! I told you never to touch anything up here again, or come up here! You retarded little piece of shit!"

Kagome felt the tears rising. "Who ever told you, you could sing anyway?! Nobody wants to hear it! Just shut the hell up like your father should've!" Mama yelled.

"Mama, you used to love my voice. You used to encourage me all the ti-

"SHUT UP!!!" Mama screamed, slapping Kagome in the face. Kagome's faced turned red and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Mom, what's wrong with you?! Why are you-

SLAP!

"GO TO BED! Just, go to bed Kagome." Mama said.

Kagome had a confused expression. "Go to bed? Mom, it's five o' clock in the afternoon, why would I-

"GO TO FUCKING BED!!!" Mama shouted, walking back down the stairs.

Kagome stared after her mother and wiped her remaining tears. She went down the stairs and once she was on the bottom floor, she put the attic steps back up.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was 8 at night. The competition started at 8:15. Kagome crept down the stairs and looked at her mother who slept on the couch with a tub of ice cream in front of her. She frowned and walked out the door.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome got to _Shito's _at 8:10. 5 minutes before she needed to perform. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyou there and almost walked out. It was gonna be harder to perform with them here.

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha listened to Kikyou's non-stop drabble about Kagome's outfit and other crap most people didn't find wrong with her. He sighed heavily trying to drop a hint to Kikyou to shut the hell up. No such luck. Then Sokati came on stage.

"Okay everyone, our next performer is some one we all know and love! She blew us away a couple of weeks ago and won our contest. Let's hope she wins all four! Give it up, for Kagome Higurashi!" He yelled.

The crowd roared and stomped their feet. Then Sokati went back to the microphone.

" Uh, Kagome will be supplying her own music this time. She wont be using our band. So, ya, here she is!"

The crowd screamed one more time including Inuyasha. That got him a look from Kikyou.

Kagome came on stage. "Thank you everybody! Im a bit nervous, but Im sure I wont fail you!" She said, sitting down on the stage and starting to play the piano.

"This is a song I wrote called 'Dearest'. Hope you like it." She said, starting to sing.

"_Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
_

_Shimaetara ii no ni ne  
_

_Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

Sonna toki itsu datte  


_Me o tojireba  
_

_Waratteru kimi ga iru_

_Ah Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
_

_Dou ka sono egao ga  
_

_Taema naku aru you ni..."_

Inuyasha was once again mesmerized by the sound of Kagome's voice. The lyrics alone were enough to entrance him.

"_Hito wa minna kanashii kara  
_

_Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo_

Aisubeki mono no tame  


_Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto_

Ah Deatta ano koro wa  


_Subete ga bukiyou de  
_

_Toomawari shita yo ne  
_

_Kizutsuke atta yo ne_

Ah Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  


_Dou ka sono egao ga  
_

_Taema naku aru you ni..." _

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she played the piano. Who would've thought she could play the piano as well as sing? More surprises for him. Kikyou fumed.

"She's not that good. I could be way better. And who sings on stage with an outfit that looks like that?" Kikyou criticized.

Inuyasha growled.

"_Ah Deatta ano koro wa  
_

_Subete ga bukiyou de  
_

_Toomawari shita yo ne  
_

_Tadoritsuitan da ne." _

Kagome stopped playing. She finished singing and Sokati came on stage.

"Give it up for Kagome Higurashi!" He yelled. Everyone but Kikyou cheered and stomped their feet. Kagome blushed and took the microphone.

"Thank you everyone. Im not that good, really. Im glad you enjoyed yourselves and hopefully me and some of the other contestants will still be here in a couple of more weeks! Haha. Thank you and good night!" She yelled, before walking off the stage.

Everyone applauded her again. "That was Kagome Higurashi, folks. Kagome Higurashi. Now for..."

Sokati went on introducing less important contestants with talent.

Kagome ordered a cup of coffee to go, and walked out of the door. It was cold nowadays, because it was entering the late seasons of fall. Otherwise, she would've stayed there and drank it. As, she walked to her car, she heard someone shout her name.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running up behind her. He had told Kikyou to 'Shut the hell up bitch' five minutes ago and went to go compliment Kagome. They weren't over yet, though.

Kagome smiled at him. A small, sad smile. "Hey." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You were great. The song you did was especially good." He said, blushing.

His compliment caused a little tent of red to come to Kagome's cheeks as well.

"Um, thanks." She said, then paused. They just stood there.

"Well, see ya at school tomorrow. I have things to do." She said, walking away from him.

"Oh yeah. See ya!" He said, waving a bit.

Kagome stopped walking and said only one sentence that his ears alone could pick up from such a far distance to hear over wind.

"Inuyasha, any song can sound good if it's based off you."

_**Done! You so cannot say that this was short! It had to be at least 2,000 and something words. Maybe over. At least I try to give you guys no less than 1,000 words when writing a chapter. Im lazy too, so that counts. Okay! Review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: So You Wanna Hang Out? Can you guess what's about? I can!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_ _  
_


	10. So You Wanna Hang Out?

_**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter and we start Christmas break today! W00t! Thanks for the reviews, and on with the chapter! **_

_**So You Wanna Hang Out? **_

Kagome walked through the park thinking about anything that came to mind. Was Inuyasha surprised when she told him she wrote that song for him? Did he just not care at all, and go about his business? She sighed thinking of all the possibilities, especially the negative ones. What good was coming here to think if she only think of bad things?

Kagome had even talked to Sango about this little predicament. And she was obviously no help to her, considering where Kagome was now for answers. Sango had actually told her not to worry about it. How could she not worry about it? The guy of her dreams, who is likes someone else, she wrote a song for him, and then told him that it was pretty much all about those two. She could end up being embarrassed or just plain ignored. Both of them suck really badly either way.

Kagome sighed again and sat down on bench. "I guess I'll never really know..." She said, leaning back into it more. She hadn't even talked to Inuyasha the next day at school after that. She went through every avoidance technique she had and avoided him the whole day, somehow. Now it was Sunday afternoon and she wasn't going to avoid him at school tomorrow. She'd just talk to him, if he or Kikyou had a problem with the song, she'd have to deal with it. I mean, come on, you cant avoid a person for so long that you have like four classes with.

Kagome sighed again. Life was too unfair and complicated.

"Why so down?" A voice said.

Kagome snapped her head up and was surprised to see Kouga standing there. (jamied1968, start squealing and jumping up and down now.)

"Kouga, what are you doing here? You just got out of the hospital from that seriyoku blast I used on you. You shouldn't move too much." She said.

Kouga shrugged and sat down next to her. "Im good, I healed all those weeks I was in the hospital. Im good as new. So, what's the matter with you?"

Kagome shrugged. "The usual. Life itself."

Kouga laughed. " That bad huh? Yeah, I know what you mean, my dad took away my skateboard for 'bullying' Inuyasha. The school called him. Strange that he didn't take the car."

Kagome giggled. "Strange indeed. So, why are you here?"

Kouga shrugged. "Just to think. I come here to do that a lot, rather than do that in my Science class like I usually do. You?"

"Same reason, minus the whole daydreaming in Science part."

Kouga nodded. "Hey, wanna go hang out or something? Im pretty bored."

Kagome blinked. "You wanna hang out with me after what I did to you and your friends?"

Kouga nodded. "Dont worry about it. You needed to knock some sense into our heads. So, wanna go get a coffee or something?"

"Sure. Let's go to _Shito's._"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Kouga sat in a booth in _Shito's. _They had arrived there 15 minutes ago and Inuyasha had actually taken their order while restraining himself from growling at Kouga and ripping him to pieces.

"So, Inu-koro actually works here?" Kouga asked.

Kagome nodded. "Your okay with that right? I mean, I knew Inuyasha worked here, but I didn't think that he worked today."

Kouga shrugged. "Oh, I dont care. As long as he doesn't try anything with you." He said, winking at her.

Kagome blushed. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha washed dishes in the kitchen. He was so pissed off that Kagome had brung Kouga with her. What was he doing there anyway? Did they suddenly become best friends? Not too believable. Or, were they together? No, that couldn't be possible. It wasn't, right?

Sokati waved his hand in Inuyasha's face. "Yo! Yo! Inuyasha, what the hell is wrong with you? You're scrubbing the hell out of that dish! Hey watch it you'll-

CRACK!

Inuyasha looked up. "You say something?"

Sokati sweatdropped. "Nevermind." He said, walking away while Inuyasha threw the broken plate away. But back to his matter, did Kagome like Kouga all along? Did he ruin his chances with her completely?

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Meanwhile, Kagome and Kouga were having a good time talking. Kouga had sent numerous winks Kagome's way, and she blushed. She though it was cute and all, but Kouga wasn't exactly her type. Him and Inuyasha practically had the same personality, but Inuyasha was a bit more lovable and easy to talk to. Maybe Kouga was someone to consider though. Why mourn over Inuyasha and Kikyou's relationship? Sure she like Inuyasha, and always will, but Kouga was willing to go out with her. If the opportunity came, she would take it.

"So, Kagome, do you wanna go out with me?" Kouga asked.

Opportunity!

Kagome smiled and opened her mouth to answer when she saw something at the corner of her eye. Was that...?

"Kouga-kun, I'll be right back. I have to go check on something..." She trailed off, sliding out of the booth.

Kouga nodded and sat back.

Kagome walked on the other side of the coffee shop, and confirmed what she saw to be right.

"Hello, Kinky-ho."

Kikyou jumped away from Naraku with the speed of lightning. They were making out, but Kagome kinda crashed that.

"H-Higurashi? What the hell are you doing here? You trying to steal my Inu-poo?!" She said.

Kagome smirked. "Dont even try it Kikyou. Im here with Kouga, and let's face facts, you're slutting around on Inuyasha and you have been for weeks."

Kikyou looked panicked. "Liar! I was helping Naraku get something out of his teeth!" She yelled, banging her head on the table.

Kagome raised an eyebrow but then let it be. "Uh, yeah, just what the hell are you gonna do, when Inuyasha finds out you're slutting around on him. Will you run? Will you lie? Heh, all part of a slut's game if you ask me."

Kikyou was turning red with anger. "Higurashi! If you say one word to him I'll personally see to your embarrassment!" She screeched.

"Shut the hell up screaming Kikyou. And, Im sure your embarrassment will come much sooner than mines." Kagome said, smirking.

Kikyou blinked, while Naraku tried to get up and leave, but Kagome put a barrier around him that Kikyou couldn't dispel.

And bad for Kikyou, good for Kagome, Inuyasha came over to take their order.

"Can I take your- Kikyou? Naraku? Kagome? What the hell are you all doing?" He asked.

Kikyou got to talk first. "Inu-poo, Kagome is trying to ruin my good lunch with Naraku, here. We were talking and she came over."

Kagome snorted. "As if Kikyou! You were just making out with Naraku and you know it! Tell him, Kikyou. Tell Inuyasha what you were _really _ doing with Naraku."

Inuyasha turned to Kikyou. "Kikyou, what is she talking about? Why are you even here with Naraku?"

"I was having lunch with him Inu-poo, he wanted to-

"Kikyou! Tell him what you were doing! Tell him!" Kagome yelled, banging her fists on the table.

Inuyasha looked confused. "Kikyou, tell me what you were doing."

Kikyou opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"I'll tell you what she was doing! She's slutting around on you with Naraku!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Kagome! Why would you say something like that?! Are you _that_ jealous of Kikyou?!" He yelled.

Kagome stepped forward. "_Are you out of you're fucking mind_? What kind of shit has this demented bitch put in you're mind?! You think Im jealous of her!? You think I wanna be a slut? Is that it? If you don't believe me, you ass, smell her lips."

Naraku and Kikyou gave Kagome a quizzical expression. Kagome only stood there with her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Go ahead. _Smell them_." She said.

Inuyasha shrugged and bent down near Kikyou's lips. He sniffed once. Then twice, and his eyes widened.

"Oh Kami, I've been played..." He said, running his hand threw his hair.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, you have. Still think Im jealous?"

Finally, Kikyou caught on. Her lips obviously had Naraku's scent on them.

"Inu-poo I can explain, ya see-

"Dont bother." Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed even more. "You dirty little slut, ya know what, I really dont find this hard to believe either." He said.

Kikyou wasn't going to let him go that easily. " Inu-poo, wait! I was-

"Shut the hell up with that 'Inu-poo' shit. I always thought it was irritating! Your a slut, Kikyou. A dirty little, pitiful, slut." Inuyasha said.

"Inu-poo...

"Save your shit. Because, bitch, we're through." Inuyasha said, walking away from the table.

Kagome shrugged and smiled. "Well, Inuyasha finally saw the light, my work here is done!" She said, prancing over to her own table.

Kikyou banged her head on the table repeatedly.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was Monday morning, and Inuyasha was in English. Him and Kagome were on a speaking basis again, and his other friends were talking to him too. Kikyou stared at Inuyasha longingly while Inuyasha chatted with Sango and Kagome.

"Okay, so then what happened Kagome?" Sango asked, referring to the day before with Kouga.

Kagome blushed. "So, okay, after the whole Kikyou incident, Kouga drove me home and..." She stopped and blushed more.

Inuyasha sighed. _Here we go. _

Sango leaned in closer, tuned into the story. "And what? Dont leave me hanging here Kagome!"

"We kissed! Yeah, we did! And he asked me to go out with him and told him I'd think about it."

Inuyasha's head hit the table with a loud THUD. "Can we _please_ talk about something else other than that mangy wolf?" He said.

Sango giggled. "Oh, I think someone's jealous."

Inuyasha snapped his head up quick and turned red. "I am not! Why would I be jealous?! I don't wanna go out with Kagome!"

Kagome turned red more and Sango only laughed. "Oh Yeah? Who said you wanted to go out with her? I just said you're jealous of Kouga. I could've been talking about his clothes or his car."

"Oh shut up Sango." Inuyasha said, suddenly interested in the assignment they were supposed to be doing in groups.

Sango shook her head and laughed more, while Kagome also seemed interested in the assignment now.

The bell eventually rang, and it was time for lunch. Everybody walked out without waiting for Kaede to say they could go.

Inuyasha threw all his crap in his locker and headed towards the lunchroom.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Once in the lunchroom, Inuyasha walked to his usual table with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and a whole bunch of other people whose names I dont feel like typing because Im too lazy to.

But, the only thing that was out of place, was that Kouga was sitting right next to Kagome. That's his spot!

"Just what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha said to Kouga.

"Cool it dog-breath. Im here for the lovely Kagome." Kouga said, taking a glance at Kagome.

Inuyasha growled and everyone practically ducked for cover.

Miroku had sweat rolling down his face. "Oh God, he's gonna blow..."

"Dont call her lovely! And stop sitting so damn close to her! And dont touch her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kouga popped out of his seat and stood face to face with Inuyasha, growling.

"What are you gonna do about it dog-breath? Huh? Bark at me?" Kouga taunted him.

Inuyasha growled and rolled up his right sleeve. "Oh I'll show you what Im gonna do!" He said, getting ready to lung at Kouga, but Kagome ran in between them quick.

"Both of you stop it! You're acting like 5 year olds! Just sit next to Hiten, Inuyasha!" She yelled.

Inuyasha growled. He _really _didn't want to sit next to Hiten. He had already got into a fight with him this year.

"Fuck that, Im eating outside today." Inuyasha said, walking out the doors that lead outside.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha dropped his backpack at the front door, as he walked in his house. Today pretty much sucked. He ate outside, completely alone, and bugs kept trying to get at his food.

He sighed as he entered his room, and sat on the bed. His dad was at work, just like he guessed. No different from any other day.

Inuyasha pulled his easel from under his bed and his canvas. He took out old paintbrushes from his drawer and set the whole thing up.

He painted quickly. As if he were trying to unleash his anger with his painting. Quick, smooth, strokes of the paintbrush, adding new color every now and again.

He painted until he heard the door slam. His eyes widened and he realized he had lost track of the time. He hurriedly threw his paintbrush in the drawer and slid the canvas and easel under his bed. He was sick of this. One day, he was going to make it big with his paintings. Unknown to his father, he had been presenting his paintings in school art shows for weeks now. And he occasionally took his paintings to where ever they would take amateur art, and get paid for them. He was slowly becoming known in Tokyo as the signature 'young artist'.

His father burst in his room, almost knocking the door off it's hinges.

"What's this I hear about your pay getting docked at _Shito's _because of a broken window or something?" He yelled.

Inuyasha flinched. "Ya see, it was really my friend that broke it, but since she was with me, my pay got docked."

Inu No Taisho frowned. "Inuyasha, you really need to concentrate more on money and school than girls. On top of which you need to- Is that paint I smell?"

Inuyasha had a panicked look. It was all going so well too.

"Um, no, not at all father. No paint in here. Never was. I dont smell anything." Inuyasha said, in a high and squeaky voice.

His father frowned. "You little idiot liar! What did I tell you about painting?!" He yelled, clawing Inuyasha across the face and drawing blood.

"Dad! Wait, there's no reason for me not to-

"Shut up when Im talking! I dont want any damn paint in this house!" He yelled, backhanding Inuyasha.

Inuyasha flew against the wall. And slid down slowly. He spit out blood.

"Oh yeah? I pay a third of the bills here, I should -coughs up blood- be able to do whatever the hell I want!"

His father's eyes flashed red. "You talking shit to me?! Im your father and you will do as I say!" He yelled, kicking Inuyasha in the stomach. Hard.

Inuyasha coughed up more blood. "Fuck... you." He said, weakly.

His father drop-kicked him in the face then he grabbed him by his hair and punched him three times. And a demon's hits hurt a lot worse than a humans.

"That should shut you up, you little idiot." He said, walking out of the room.

Inuyasha got up and closed his door. He coughed up more blood. He couldn't stay here tonight. He'd be turning human tonight, and he didn't need his father making it worse if he came back in the room. The night of the new moon, one of the worst nights for him. He wiped a little blood off his mouth and hopped out his window, onto a tree branch.

He jumped off the tree branch and looked at his watch. It was 8: 25. He'd be turning human at exactly nine o' clock.

He set off jumping on rooftops racing away from his father.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome came in her room with her hair dripping wet at her shoulders, She had just took a relaxing shower and was ready to crawl in the bed for a good night's sleep. Kagome closed her eyes while she dried her hair with a towel. When, she opened them up again, she gasped.

"InuYasha..."

_**And done! Hope ya liked it. It gets even better next chapter. And Im kind of sleepy myself. It's only 11:09 though! Oh well, Im supposed to be hibernating now anyway. By the way, PLEASE READ THIS!! VERY IMPORTANT! I will be behind on all my updates for this story and 'Can You Help Me?' also 'The Love Never Dies' will all be updated **__**late.**__** Im gonna be away from my computer for a couple of days. So, I wont be able to update until Christmas Eve or Christmas day. Most likely Christmas day. Also keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Sing For Me. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	11. Sing For Me

_**Hey guys. Here's your update. Im gonna enjoy writing this, I've been brainstorming this for a couple of days. And, i know you're probably sick of this, but I have another IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE!!!!! The stories 'Can You Help ME?' and 'The Love Never Dies' are officially on hold until To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' is completed. The other two will not be updated in about 2-3 weeks. Maybe a month. Hell if I know. Thanks for the **__**encouragement**__** and here's the new chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Ai No Uta'. **_

_**Sing For Me **_

Kagome stared in shock. What on Earth was Inuyasha doing here? In her house? In her _room_? Why was he so beat up. He had a very small and just barely noticeable, shiner on his left eye. He had a thin trail of blood flowing from his mouth. He was clutching his abdomen. He was hunched over almost as if he had broken every rib he had.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kagome asked, taking a small step towards him.

Inuyasha looked up at her with the most pain-filled eyes. Never, had she seen his eyes take on any other emotion but anger. He looked weak and defenseless, almost afraid. Just like a 5-year old separated from his parents in a mall. Or even a deer caught in the headlights.

Kagome repeated her question. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Inuyasha looked at her head-on now. "Kagome, I need you're help."

Kagome stepped closer. "Of course you need help. Look at you. Im gonna go call the hospital-

"NO!!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome looked stunned. "Okay, I wont call the hospital. Tell me, why are you here? At night? Wounded?"

Inuyasha directed his gaze towards the window. "I already told you."

"Inuyasha, how can I help you? You wont tell me too much about you. Will you at least tell me who wounded you?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but then it started. The clock struck nine, and Inuyasha was slowly turning human. His claws turned into small nails, his eyes turned a dark violet color, his hair went black. Lastly, his dog ears went away, and regular, human, ears appeared on the sides of his head.

Kagome gasped. "W-what the hell? Why did you turn into a human?!" She yelled.

"I.. turn human once a month. All hanyous do. I turn human on the night of the New Moon."

Kagome nodded. "Sit down. Stay there." She said, leaving the room for a minute.

She came back with plenty of bandages and gauze. And a couple of ointments. She sat on her bed next to Inuyasha.

"Okay, you gonna tell me what's wrong now? Did somebody hit you again because you're a hanyou?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It was nothing like that. Kagome, can we talk about how I got like this later?"

Kagome scowled. "No, we cant 'talk about this later'! You're hurt Inuyasha! Look at you! You're mouth hasn't stopped bleeding since you got here!"

Inuyasha released the best growl he could as a human. "Look, I only came here because I figured you can help me, and that you'd let me stay here for tonight. My wounds should be healed in the morning."

Kagome chuckled. "Your a fool. I cant help you, if you dont want to be helped. I care about you, I want you to be alright."

Inuyasha jumped up, ignoring the stinging pain from all his injuries.

"Dammit! Ever since I've met you all you've done is worry about me and my life! Cant you just do this for me, no questions asked?!"

Kagome jumped up as well. "Of course not! Haven't you realized it yet Inuyasha? I like, maybe even love, you. When someone that I like or love shows up in my bedroom, wounded, I just cant let them-

Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha pressed his lips firmly against hers. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she slipped her arms around his neck. (Ha! There it is! Get off my back!) Inuyasha had already firmly gripped her waist. His gripped never loosened. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the both of them, Inuyasha pulled away first, much to Kagome's dismay.

"There's not a day that goes by, that I dont feel love for you, Kagome. I, I just cant tell you everything you want to know. Not now." He said, staring directly into her big brown orbs.

Kagome was still in a shock. "Y-you love me? Me? Not Kikyou?"

Inuyasha nodded. "_You._ I never loved Kikyou. Hell, I didn't even like her. She was just... something to help pass the time. I loved you ever since I first saw you that day in the hall. I couldn't get you out of my mind then."

"And, even though I love you, I just cant tell you everything right now. It's hard for me just like you." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome nodded. "I cant force you. I love you too, and I wouldn't want to push you into doing something you wouldn't wanna do. But it's just that you're hurt and-

Inuyasha held up a clawless hand to silence her. "Kagome, if you haven't noticed, Im not the only one that's hurt. You think I dont notice that small bruise on your right cheek? How about _you _tell _me_ how you got _that_?"

Kagome gasped. She didn't think it was all that noticeable. No one had said anything, and her miko powers were making it go away faster. Kagome almost burst into tears thinking about how she got this bruise.

_Flashback _

_Mama, you used to love my voice. You used to encourage me all the ti- _

"_SHUT UP!!!" Mama screamed, slapping Kagome in the face. Kagome's faced turned red and tears slid down her cheeks. _

"_Mom, what's wrong with you?! Why are you- _

_SLAP! _

"_GO TO BED! Just, go to bed Kagome."_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha just stared at her with a angry look before speaking again.

"That's what I thought." He said, plopping down on her bed.

Kagome balled her fists at her sides and sat down next to him. "That's hardly important right now. You're hurt all over." She said, poking him in the side.

Inuyasha winced and hissed out swear words. "Stop that." He said.

"You broke almost all you're ribs didn't you? And here you are trying to flip the script on me. Inuyasha, how can I help you? How can I help you if you wont tell me anything." Kagome said, laying her hand on his.

"Sing for me."

Kagome cocked a brow. "Sing for you? Why? What'll that do?"

"Just do it. That will help me, being around you. Sing for me."

Kagome nodded. "If that's what you want. I'll do it for you. What do you want me to sing?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Any song you wrote. It doesn't matter. Just sing."

Kagome nodded once more before singing.

"_Kono chi ni chikara o  
_

_No ni hana o  
_

_Kokoro ni ai o..." _

She sang as she got a cloth and put it to his mouth.

" _Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki  
_

_Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto_

Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru  
Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide  


_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite!" _

Kagome got a little louder with her singing, as she dabbed the cloth at his mouth with him wincing every minute.

"_Kono yo ni umarete  
_

_Anata no me ni  
_

_Nani o utsushite  
_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o..."  
_

Kagome started having to stop during her singing, and choking back tears that threatened to fall. She continued to sing, and apply medicines and bandages to his wounds.

" _Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni  
Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi_

Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru  
Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai  
Ai no naka e

Namanurui kaze ni  


_Utare boku wa  
_

_Nani o nokoshite  
_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
_

_No ni hana o  
_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

Soshite  
Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru  


_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide  
Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite!" _

Kagome lightly touched Inuyasha's shiner and he hissed from pain. Kagome swallowed and rubbed the spot there. He was so hurt, physically, and emotionally. What happened to him?

"_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni  
Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi_

Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru  
Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai  
Ai no naka e

Namanurui kaze ni  


_Utare boku wa  
_

_Nani o nokoshite  
_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
_

_No ni hana o  
_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Soshite  
_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru  
Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide  
_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite!!" _

Kagome finished singing, and looked directly at Inuyasha. He was staring at her blanket. "Thank you." He said, quietly.

Kagome nodded. She couldn't handle this any longer. She needed to know what was up with him. And why he wouldn't tell her anything.

"Inuyasha, please, I have to know. Who did this to you? Did you do this to yourself?"

Inuyasha shook his head. He would never think about doing that. "You wanna know that bad Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha, you know I care what happens to you, I really want to know. So that I can _really_ help you. Please, just tell me who did this to you." She said, suddenly hugging him and one tear trailing down her cheek.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. The person that did this to me was..."

Kagome nodded for him to go on.

"My dad."

_**Evil aren't I? But, yup, Im ending it right here. Thanks for all your love and support. Im really appreciating it. Not to mention, basking in it. Um, starting next chapter, I will be doing review responses at the end of every chapter. On every story. You got questions, I'll answer em'. And If I forget to give you a response and you reviewed, you get spoilers on a story of your choice. Out of the three that Im currently working on. 'Can You Help Me?', 'The Love Never Dies', and this one, 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece'. Uh, please review, remember you could win a possible spoiler. Also, keep a lookout for the next and more exciting, and beautiful chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: I Want Out. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	12. I Want Out

_**Hey guys. Here's the update. Im gonna enjoy writing this like I do with all my chapters. So, ya, thanks for the reviews, and on with the fic. **_

_**I Want Out**_

Kagome sat stone still. She had just sat there with a blank expression, for a couple of seconds now. Inuyasha swallowed wondering what she would do. Five awkward minutes passed by, and Inuyasha was starting to fidget. Kagome suddenly jumped up.

"Holy shit! Inuyasha, what the hell is wrong with you?! Dont you know that they have hotlines for kids being abused!" She yelled.

Inuyasha swallowed again. Okay, this was only the beginning of her wrath. What else was he in for?

"Huh? Answer me, dammit! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Why are you _just_ now coming to me for help?!" Kagome yelled, she was suddenly pacing the room back and forth throwing her hands in the air.

"I couldn't before! I just couldn't! Let's not forget, that _you_ didn't come to _me_ for help either!" Inuyasha yelled, suddenly standing up.

Kagome's face reddened from anger, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Dont you try to fucking turn this on me! Dont even try it! You should've came to me for help! Im not the one sitting her with just about every rib broken! Why? Why did you hide this from me? Do you not trust me?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Kagome! You know I trust you! You do! I told you already I wasn't ready to tell you! I was afraid to go to you. Or anyone for that matter."

"Afraid? You were that afraid, that you just let you're own father abuse you and you'd be all fucking happy-go-lucky about it?!"

Inuyasha stepped back from her. "Kagome, my dad, he didn't just hit me for no reason at all. There was a reason why I was hit so often." He said, quietly.

"Then tell me. Please, let me help you, you let me help you, and you wont even have to _think_ about being hit by him again." Kagome said, stepping closer to him.

Inuyasha took another step back and Kagome frowned.

"Come here." She said.

Inuyasha shook his head. What would make her suddenly be calm and serene looking again? It was too risky, considering how pissed she was.

"Come here, Inuyasha." Kagome said, this time she wasn't walking towards him, she stayed where she was and Inuyasha could tell that she was losing her patience.

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't move either, but he wasn't going to risked getting skinned alive by her.

"_**Come here!!**_" Kagome shouted, stepping closer again. Inuyasha flinched and hesitantly walked towards her.

What she did, surprised him. For when he was close enough, she embraced him. Her hold was tight.

"Why would someone do this to you, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, as she began to glow as did Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had a panicked look. "W-what's going on?! Why are we glowing?!"

Kagome smiled up at him. A sad smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Im healing you. Don't move away from me."

Inuyasha still looked confused, but he obeyed. He remembered hearing somewhere, that mikos are also trained to be healers. He figured Kagome knew what she was doing.

Five more seconds passed and he was starting to feel better. His wounded ribs were slowly starting to let up on the pain, and his shiner was no longer there. Soon enough, he felt no pain at all, and Kagome still clung to him.

"Inuyasha, tell me everything. Everything involving why you're getting hurt by your own father."

Inuyasha nodded. "I want to hear about you, afterwards. I can tell that bruise didn't come from anyone at school, and you dont play any rough sports. I guess we've both been keeping big secrets." He said, plopping down on her bed and patting the space next to him.

Kagome nodded and sat down next to him. "Okay. I'll tell you all about me. But first, you."

Inuyasha didn't waste any time. "Remember when I told you that my mother died and she had a passion for painting?"

Kagome nodded for him to go on.

"Well, so do I, and after my mom died from food poisoning, my dad started to hate when I even brought up painting. I guess stuff that reminded him of her, he never wanted to hear about anymore. He had loved her a lot. Probably still does. It got so bad, that he forbid me to paint or talk about painting. So,I would have to sneak and do it. And, my dad is a dog demon so he can smell any remnants of paint. He would get so angry and hit me, just for painting. Then he would yell."

Kagome nodded as her tears flowed for him. "Im so sorry that you've had to suffer like that. Go on."

Inuyasha nodded. "Every time he caught me or smelled it coming from me, he would hit me. It would get worse every time. This is the worst it's gotten. I want to paint, I want to be an artist, like my mom. It can never happen as long as my dad is around. And, do you know he chased my brother Sesshomaru away too? He didn't wanna paint or anything, he hated the smell, he just was sick of dad's mostly rotten attitude. I think the bills were better paid when he was around. I work two jobs now, to help pay bills. My dad works at some busy pencil company. That's why we live in our small house."

Kagome nodded. Her situation was pretty similar, except that she didn't have to work two jobs. She didn't even have one, actually. Her mom made pretty decent money. They were more wealthy, than rich. Main reason why Kagome had a car.

"Inuyasha, do you know why I dont sing as much as I should?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I'd like to know, though."

Kagome took a deep, shaky breath. "Okay, I told you about my dad, he loved to sing. As you know, so do I. My situation, is somewhat like yours. My mom started hating everything about music when he died. I was forbidden to sing at all. I cant any kind of music in the house at all. In the attic, is my dad's piano and guitar. She put those up there, about a month or two after his death. Im forbidden to go up there too. That's why, that day you found me up there, I was so fidgety."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Every time my mom even _thought _I was singing, she'd yell at me. Just recently, when I was toying with the piano, is when she slapped me twice. And hard. I said some stuff back to her about how she didn't used to act like this, and I think I struck a nerve. She just flew off the handle. We didn't talk since that night. I want to sing, really I do, but as long as she's around, I'll never be able to. You know she chased off my younger brother Souta, and he went to live with my Uncle Ito in New York. All the way in America. I should've followed him. I really should've." Kagome said, as two more tears trailed down her cheeks.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. "Dont cry. We'll be alright. It'll all be fine. Someday."

"Inuyasha, what should we do?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "There's nothing we can really do. We have to wait and see what happens."

Kagome nodded and pulled away from him. "I know one thing, you're not going back to you're house tonight." She said, pulling back the covers of her bed.

"Kagome, I dont know if I can stay here. I still have to go to school tomorrow and-

"Does Miroku know about you're situation?" Kagome cut in.

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, that's good. We'll stop by his house on the way to school tomorrow. You can probably borrow some of his clothes until I take you shopping on Saturday." Kagome said, patting the space next to her in her bed.

"Kagome, I couldn't possibly let you do that, you have you own problems to worry about and-

"I dont wanna hear it! Your problems are much bigger than mine. Your being _abused _Inuyasha. I only got two little slaps. Now, come sleep with me."

Inuyasha blushed and then Kagome thought about what she said and blushed.

"I-I mean come sleep _next _to me in my bed. That's what I meant. Not that I wouldn't want to, I just thought, since we just started and all-

"Kagome! Shut up! I get what you're saying!" Inuyasha yelled, as he climbed in the bed and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. His face was as red as a tomato.

Kagome snuggled into him as they both slept somewhat peacefully through the night.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome awoke to her alarm going off, and Inuyasha growling. Before she knew it, he had already hopped out of bed and was trying to murder the thing.

"Inuyasha! Dont break my alarm clock!" Kagome yelled, as she hopped out of bed and tugged at his usual dog ears.

"Dammit! This thing woke me up!"

Kagome sighed. "That's the idea. Well, you just sit here, without breaking my alarm and wait for me to get out of the shower." She said, walking out of the room.

Inuyasha snorted and threw the clock against the wall. He sat on Kagome's bed and just stared at the wall. He was sitting like a dog by the way.

Kagome came back in the room 15 minutes later, with her hair down and she was wearing a powder blue skirt, (favorite color.) with a white short-sleeved shirt. Her shoes were regular sneakers. She had a little bit of blue eyeshadow and lip gloss on. The lip gloss was clear not blue, though.

Inuyasha smiled. "Hey beautiful." He said, looking her up and down.

Kagome smiled. "In a better mood, are we? Well, your turn, hit the shower."

Inuyasha hopped off her bed and went to go take a shower. 15 minutes later, he was back in the room.

Kagome almost fell off her bed when he came back in. Inuyasha... he didn't have a shirt on. Oh dear God. Every girl's dream.

Inuyasha smirked. "Hehe. Where's your lotion?"

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and blushed. "Uh, I only have lotion that smells like cherry blossoms. You sure you wanna walk around school smelling pretty?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Ah, they'll be jealous. Give it."

Kagome tossed him the lotion off her dresser. "Hurry up and put a shirt on." She said, walking out the door.

Inuyasha laughed again. "Having a hard time resisting your urges Kagome?" He yelled.

Kagome shook her head as she walked down the stairs. She went in the kitchen and ate a breakfast bar.

She grabbed her car keys off the handle, and was getting ready to walk out the door.

"Hurry up unless you wanna be walking to school!" She yelled.

Inuyasha hopped down the stairs and ran out the door.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Inuyasha drove down the street and listened to music on the radio as they did. Their first stop today was going to be Miroku's house instead of Sango's.

And soon enough, they pulled up in front of Miroku's house. His house was pretty normal. It was a slightly better quality than Inuyasha's, but it was still pretty good.

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the car and walked up to front door. They both gasped at who opened the door.

"Sango!" Kagome said, shocked. Oh well, she'd save gas this way.

Sango blushed. Her shirt was slightly hanging off her, and her hair was a mess.

"Oh, wow. This is awkward." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Sango nodded.

"Sango! Who's at the door?" Miroku said, coming to the front door.

Kagome chuckled and Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Miroku said, opening the door for them to come in. They both walked in and sat down on the couch.

Sango was the first to speak. "I-it's not what it looks like! I was giving Miroku a ride to school!" She yelled.

"You were giving a ride all right..." Inuyasha coughed. Kagome elbowed him in the side.

"Sango, you dont have a car." Kagome said, examining her nails.

Sango blushed. "Oh shut up. Im gonna go get my purse." She said, going upstairs.

Kagome laughed and turned to Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku had his shirt off, by the way.

"Well, why are you guys so early today?" He asked.

"I need to borrow a pair of your clothes." Inuyasha said. Miroku already knew why, and nodded. This wasn't the first time that Inuyasha had come to him when stuff like this was going on with his dad.

Inuyasha went upstairs and that left Miroku and Kagome in the room.

"So, you knew about his situation all along?" Kagome asked.

Miroku nodded. "The guy practically begged me to never tell anyone. And what kind of guy goes against his best friend's trust?"

Kagome nodded. "He told me last night."

Miroku had a perverted smile on. "So, he spent the night did he?"

Kagome blushed. "Oh shut up, Miroku. I dont see why Sango would ever sleep with you. And it's nothing like that, we're going out now, but that's it. Nothing more."

Miroku laughed. "Riiight." He said. Kagome threw one of the couch pillows at him. Miroku laughed some more until Sango and Inuyasha came back downstairs.

Kagome stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, let's get going."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

At school, all hell broke loose when Kouga found out that Inuyasha and Kagome were going out. And, here we are.

"What?! You'd rather go out with this half-breed mutt?!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "This 'half-breed mutt' will beat the living shits out of you if you dont stay away from Kagome!"

Kagome sighed. "Will you two shut up!" She yelled. Inuyasha stopped yelling, as did Kouga. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, stared on with amused expressions.

Kagome turned to Kouga. "Kouga, Im sorry, you're a nice guy and all, but you're just not for me. Why dont you go out with Ayame? I can tell she really likes you."

Kouga had a depressed expression. "I guess I'll have to deal with it if you like Inutrasha over here. I'll be seeing ya." He said, walking off down the hall.

Kagome sighed and Inuyasha only slipped his arm around her shoulders and the two walked to class. Sango followed after them, considering that she had English with them. Miroku and Shippo went separate ways down the hall.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

During English, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome kept spacing out. What was making her think so much, that it'd take her attention away from class?

Inuyasha almost poked her with his pen, until a note flew back and hit him on the head. He blinked and read the note.

_Inuyasha, meet me in the school library at lunch._

_-Kagome. _

Inuyasha nodded to himself, and looked at the clock. It was five minutes until they'd be released for lunch.

Soon enough, Kaede stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"All of you are dismissed now." She said, before sitting down again. Everyone ran out of the door.

Inuyasha walked in the halls, towards his locker. He threw all his crap in and headed towards the school library, which he hadn't been in since he first came to this school. Which was about 2 months ago.

He walked in and found Kagome sitting way in the back waiting at a table.

He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey." he said, before sitting down next to her.

Kagome smiled. "Hey. Now, I know a way that we can do what we want, without worrying our parents." She said.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Really? You mean I can paint and you can sing all we want without worrying about them? I doubt it."

Kagome shook her head. "It's true, there is a way."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment and gasped, causing Kagome to look up at him.

"What?"

"Oh my God! You want me to kill myself!" He yelled, causing the librarian to 'shh' him.

"No, you asshole! We are not going to kill ourselves." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Then, how do you suggest Im able to paint all I want?"

Kagome smiled. "Simple." Inuyasha waited for her to go on.

"Run away with me."

_**And done!! Hope you liked it! So, ya, some of you might've saw that coming. Anyway, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: One Last Moment. Can you guess what it's about? I can! And, here's something you've **__**probably**__** been waiting for, REVIEW RESPONSPES!!!! Yay! Well here they are: **_

_**juusan'ya**__**: Thanks a lot. I know that you like that song.**_

_**Jamied1968: hehe, his 'disease' you **__**fricken**__**' crack me up. I dont think it'll come back, but it kinda did in this chapter dont ya think? Oh, and Kagome's mom is out of town. Again. Damn. Hehe, thanks for reviewing. I have a storyline thought up that you could use, pm me if you would like to know more about it. You're certain to get more reviews than you usually do,this is sure to get you in someone's faves. The story is called 'I Wanna Be You'. And, knowing you you're gonna enjoy my next chapter. Oh you will. Can you say lime? **_

_**Sackimitama4me: That did not seem **__**melancholy. Everybody likes a dramatic and angsty story every once in a while. And it flatters me that you would read this over again. Thank you for your review. **_

_**Fluffyluver666: Hehe, you're funny. You do realized if their parents got together, they'd be siblings, right? **_

_**Theruthlesscow: Im oober glad that you think this story is great. I cant believe you liked where I ended it though. Boy, you are weird. **_

_**Flaming-ninjas00: Im glad you think that was classic. Thank you. I thought, while Im at it, why not have admit their undying love for each other, eh? **_

_**Inuyashagrl27: I know im evil, arent I? Haha. But that's why you guys love me! **_

_**Inuyashaloveskagome4ever: flattering, but creepy. **_

_**That's all I had at the moment! If I missed you for last chapter you get a spoiler! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	13. One Last Moment

_**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter. People are really loving this story, huh? Haha. Thanks for your never ending reviews. On with the fic!**_

_**One Last Moment **_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as if she had showed him a picture of her intestines. He was surprised, to know that Kagome would want to run away. He had thought about it, a lot of times. He figured he could never get away with it. But, if he were to do this with her, and do it right, he could possibly succeed.

Kagome waved a hand in Inuyasha's face. The idea seemed sure to work, did he think it was foolish? Not only were they running away from their problems, they were running away from their friends as well. And just about everything else that they loved in Tokyo. Inuyasha continued to stare at her. Kagome was starting to fidget.

"Inuyasha, what do you say? Would you want to? With me?" She asked.

Inuyasha continued to stare before he spoke. "Kagome, how can we possibly do this by ourselves? Once we run, we've got nowhere else to go. We cant afford an apartment or anything, and where would we go? Fiji?" He joked.

Kagome smiled. "I have that covered." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow as she went on.

"My uncle, in New York. He'd let us stay there. With my brother Souta. We could find jobs."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You want us to go America? If you haven't noticed, there's a good percent of Americans, that dont speak Japanese. If we go somewhere, why not in Japan?"

Kagome shook her head. "We cant. It'd be too easy for our parents to find us. And your dad can sniff you out if you're only a 2 hour drive away. But, half way across the world, it'd take him a lifetime. And Im sure, we can find somewhere to work where at least one person speaks Japanese."

Inuyasha nodded. "But, this just seems too easy, in a way. I feel as if we were to leave, I'd regret it later on. But, then again, I want to paint. I want to be an artist. And you want and should be a singer. We cant do that here, can we?"

Kagome smiled. "No, we cant. Please Inuyasha, come with me to New York. It's so much better there. Of course, we'll both miss Japan, but we're doing this for our dreams. And it's perfectly normal to feel scared, or a little unsure about this. We're going to be thousands of miles across the world. Doing what we wanna do. No one there to stop us either."

Inuyasha smiled and leaned over to kiss Kagome. When they parted he grinned.

"I never said, I wouldn't do this with you. I'd gladly do it. Just making sure of some things, first."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha blushed. "Kagome, what are we gonna tell everyone else? It'll be a little suspicious if we suddenly turn up missing."

Kagome nodded. "That's why the only people we're gonna tell, are Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They'll cover for us, Im sure. Sango has known about my restriction to singing for years. Miroku has known about your restriction to painting for years Im sure, we cant tell them. And we can bribe Shippo with pocky."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Who would've thought that a 5'9 fox demon would be so addicted to sweets. It's funny to me. We should be getting to class."

Kagome nodded, and got up. She grabbed her purse and Inuyasha pushed his chair in.

The bell rang, and they left for class.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome sat in her room, with Inuyasha sitting on the floor. They were working on the project they would soon abandon.

"Okay, is everyone of your ancestors a demon?" Kagome asked him, as she wrote stuff down.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll take a guess and say yeah. What would be the odds they aren't?"

Kagome shrugged. "Hell if I know. Im bored." She said.

Inuyasha grinned. " Wanna have fun?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and threw a stuffed-animal at him. Inuyasha laughed and dodged it. It was a Saturday, by the way. Kagome's mom was out of town, as usual. This time, she had to go to Kyoto.

Inuyasha leaned back against Kagome's bed. "Im bored too. Wanna call up the guys? It is the last time we'll have with them before we leave for New York."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, let's call them. But first, just when are we leaving for New York? Next week?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll let you worry about that." He said, as he took her cell phone from her waist.

"Hey!" Kagome said, trying to take it back. Inuyasha laughed.

"Im trying to call them up. You're phone is better than mine." He said, already dialing Miroku's number.

"Whatever. Just dont drop it or anything. Im gonna go change into something better."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow as he hung up from Miroku. "What's wrong with what you have on now?"

Kagome was wearing a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh. And a girl version of a wife beater. That or you could just call it a tanktop.

"I cant go somewhere like this. You're clothes are already good, Im gonna go change."

Inuyasha was wearing a navy blue hoody with black pants. The pants had a chain on the right side.

Kagome walked back in the room, wearing a powder blue skirt and a red spaghetti strapped tanktop. She wore regular sneakers.

"So? What's up with the gang?" Kagome said, fixing her hair in the mirror. Inuyasha walked up behind her.

"Everybody is already at Miroku's house. They were there when I called." He said.

Kagome nodded and grabbed her car keys. "Let's get going." She said, walking out her bedroom door with Inuyasha following close behind her.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome parked her car in front of Miroku's house and her and Inuyasha both knocked on the door.

Shippo answered the door. He had a sucker sticking out of his mouth and his tail seemed to have two suckers stuck in them. He looked irritated.

"Hey guys." He said, opening the door more for them to come in. They did and came in to see Miroku and Sango on the floor laughing their asses off.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Sango calmed down enough to speak. "Miroku put candy in Shippo's tail, and he kept trying to spin around to get it out." She said, bursting into hysterical laughter again.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha laughing cut her off. He rolled around on the floor right next to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome shook her head, and grabbed the two suckers that were glued to his furry tail.

"There ya go, Shippo." Kagome said, smiling. Shippo smiled and finally sat down on the couch. The others calmed down and stopped laughing. Kagome sat on the couch next to Sango.

"Okay, everybody! Me and Inuyasha have an announcement to make!" She yelled.

Miroku looked quizzical. "Is the announcement that you and Inuyasha finally did it?"

BWAP!

Miroku slid off the couch with an enormous bump on his head, courtesy of Sango. Inuyasha coughed and mumbled 'I wish'.

"No that's not it you numbskull! Me and Inuyasha are, technically, moving."

Everyone cocked their head to the side. Kagome chuckled a bit at how dog-like they looked.

"Ya mean you two are moving in together?" Sango asked.

"Something like that. We're more or less running away." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. "There's really no more or less. We are running away. To... New York."

Miroku popped back up. "What's in New York for you? Are you guys sure you wanna do this?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Positive. In New York, we can finally do what we wanna do. Kagome can sing, I can paint. Our dreams are in New York."

Shippo burst into tears. "So, y-you guys are spending this day with us, as the last time you'll ever see any of us?" He asked.

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes, it is. We wanted to to tell you guys, and then spend time with you. We should be leaving next week. Maybe sooner."

"If this is what you guys want, who are we to stop you, eh? You have our support. Oh, and we'll cover for you with your parents." Sango said. The others nodded.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks guys." They said at the same time. Their friends smiled sadly at them.

"The last time we spend _real_ time together. I never thought the day would come." Miroku said. They all nodded.

Inuyasha coughed. "Enough of this melancholy crap. Let's go do something fun. The carnival's in town."

They all nodded. "Good idea Inuyasha. Guys, it's 7:50 now, and the carnival ends at 8:30. We should really get going." She said.

They all nodded and headed out the door.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The gang's day at the carnival had been good so far. Right now, they were all at this little game where you throw a base ball and knock down the bottles to win a prize. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were being competitive as ever.

"Oh come on! No fair! You're a hanyou!" Miroku shouted as he missed for the third time. Inuyasha was doing well, though.

Inuyasha laughed. "Weak human!" he shouted, as he hit another one. Shippo hadn't hit one yet.

"Ah, damn." He said, walking back towards the girls. Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.

"You think wee should stop them before Miroku tries to place a sutra on Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome giggled. "Perhaps we should. It looks like Inuyasha has gone insane with victory." She said, gesturing to the now maniacally laughing Inuyasha.

"Guys! Let's go do something different!" Sango shouted. Both of the boys begrudgingly put down the baseballs and walked towards the girls.

"I won ya a prize, Kagome." Inuyasha said, handing her a big, white, stuffed dog. Kagome squealed and squeezed it.

"Oh, thank you! It's so cute! It's ears remind me of yours!" She yelled. Inuyasha blushed.

Sango turned towards Miroku. "What? No prize for me?" She asked.

Miroku smiled a perverted smile. "Your prize, my dear Sango, is me."

Sango punched him lightly on the arm. "Whatever."

Kagome giggled as Shippo devoured some cotton candy. Kagome looked around. The carnival really was a wonderful sight. It had colorful lanterns strung up every where, and you could never walk somewhere without running into some type of game or challenge. They had already been through the Tunnel of Love. Shippo had fell in the water, even though his date as candy. They had all laughed so hard their faces turned red. Kagome watched as clowns walked past her giving balloons to little kids, and as people in colorful costumes danced around the hole place.

Inuyasha came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kagome smiled. "Everything. Friends, school, New York. What about you?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Same things I guess. Might wanna add you in there, though." He said.

Kagome giggled and noticed Sango and Miroku were in he same position as them and smiled. Inuyasha seemed to notice too, but he didn't say anything. Shippo was devouring his cotton candy. Which he kept getting more of.

Then a woman ran up to them with a camera in her hands.

"Can I get a picture of all of you? It comes right out, so you can have them after that." She said.

Everybody nodded and smiled. Kagome moved away from Inuyasha's hold and stood next to him instead. Sango did the same with Miroku. Shippo had his cotton candy at his side. Inuyasha and Miroku both kept exchanging looks.

The woman smiled. "Okay. On the count of three, say cheese! 1, 2, 3!" She yelled.

And as soon as she hit three, Inuyasha and Miroku both grabbed their girlfriends by the waist and kissed them deeply. The picture was taken just like that.

The woman smiled and gave them their silly, but cute picture.

Kagome and Sango both hit Inuyasha and Miroku on the chest. "Idiots!" They both yelled, while laughing. Shippo hadn't even been paying attention, as soon as she said three, he had taken a bite of his cotton candy.

It was now 8:35. it was way past time to go home. Everyone piled up in Kagome's car as they went home.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped in Inuyasha's house. It was dark in the house, as it was outside. Inuyasha took a good guess that his father hadn't been home in days. Good. He must've stayed at the office late for the past couple of days, and slept there or something. Probably was too tired to come home.

Kagome smiled. "I always loved how your house looked. So normal, and inviting." She said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's nothing compared to the old mansion. Let's go upstairs."

Kagome nodded and they went upstairs and in Inuyasha's room. It was dark in there as well. Kagome reached for the light switch when Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you Kagome?" He asked, standing in front of his bed.

Kagome shook her head. "I just cant see. You can see me, can't you?"

"Yeah. Come here." He said, sitting down on the bed. Kagome followed his voice until she plopped right down in his lap.

Inuyasha smiled. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Kagome laughed. "There's not much I can do. You wont let me turn on the light."

Inuyasha smirked. "There's lots you can do." He said, leaning down and crushing his lips against hers. Kagome didn't have any complaints as she straightened up more and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha had one hand on the nape of her back, and the other on her waist. Before he knew it, he was being pushed back on the bed. With Kagome right on top of him.

Kagome was in a complete utter state of bliss, and she didn't even know what was happening around her. Hell, she didn't care what was going on around her. She just gazed into the golden eyes that were starring her down. They held so much emotion, and they were full of life. Never had she felt this way about anyone. She wanted to be with him… forever.

He unzipped his hoody and took it off. He looked down at her again and smiled. God, that smile pretty much made her heart fly out of her body. His smile was to die for, and she couldn't help but feel weak and dazed from just looking at him. She lifted up his shirt running her small delicate hands across his rock hard chest. He had muscular abs, and soft smooth skin. She pulled his T-shirt over his head and gazed at his perfect body glowing in the moonlight.

He gently went down to nuzzle against her stomach. He then pulled at the red tank-top that she had on, but he did it with his teeth. He brought it up and over her head, revealing her small body and its perfect curves.

He kicked off his Air Force One's in a swift motion and they gently hit the wall on the other side if the room. She too slipped out of her shoes and then moved a little bit closer to him. He then flipped her over with his strong arms so that he was on top. He then moved his feet up her sides. He grabbed the ends of her small blue mini-skirt with his toes and slipped it off with his feet. She unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants and then pulled them off, throwing them behind her in with haste.

Inuyasha was somewhat uncertain this was what either of them really wanted,

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha… I'm sure," she responded, and then crashed her lips against his own. After she pulled away for some air she mumbled something that he could hardly make out,

"As long as you never leave me…"

Although she didn't hear him say it he responded, and he could only pray that it

would stay true.

"Never."

_Tonight was going to be a magical night…_

_**And done! Hope you enjoyed the lime. Thanks to theruthlesscow for helping me with it. I owe ya big time, buddy. Uh, review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Let's Hit It. That is not a lemon or lime! I know what it sounds like! Regular chap. Review responses: **_

_**jaimed1968: Im glad you loved the last chap. Thank you. Also, no the cops will not get involved. Yes, as you know, Sango knows. Im also glad you like what I did with Kouga, too. Couldn't leave him hanging like that! Haha. **_

_**Juusan'ya: Thank you for reviewing. Im glad you'd like to see them run away as well. **_

_**Theruthlesscow: I know you MEANT to review. But you're just so busy. **_

_**DepressedxSoulxWaiting: Hehe. A lot of people cant wait to read the next chap. Thank you for reviewing. **_

_**Inuyashagrl27: Of course you guys love me! Haha. That would be sad, if he killed himself. Wouldn't it?**_

_**Flaming-ninjas00: Thanks for your review. I hate the prospect of them going to Las Vegas, though. THAT'S too predictable. **_

_**XXDancingxwithxDestinyXx: Welcome to the story! Im glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Blackcherry64: You're really brief aren't you? Well, this is your new chap. **_

_**Inuyashaloveskagome4ever: Again, flattering but creepy.**_

_**Light Up The Sky: Finally! Somebody who capatalizes the beginning of their words! Meaning your penname. And, you're funny. But, you got you're wish. **_

_**Lavizzy: Because Im evil!! **_

_**brokenchaos: Yeah, he is a effing idiot. But that's why we love him, right? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_

_**p.s. Next time, I'll just hit the reply button for all your reviews. Makes it easier on me. Hehe. **_


	14. Let's Hit It

_**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter. I liked the response I got from the last chapter. Well, thanks for the reviews and on with the fic! **_

_**Let's Hit It **_

Sunlight streaked through the windows and shined on the two faces of a sleeping hanyou and miko. The night's events before had tired them out, if you catch my drift.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes with a groan and blushed. She realized she was using Inuyasha's chest as a pillow. I swear that's like every fan girl's dream. Anyway, her face reddened even more when she realized that she was unclothed. Free of anything but the sheets wrapped tightly around her body.

Now was seriously a time where she could thank Kami for things such as female condoms and what not. Kagome slowly rose trying to not to wake her hanyou, and hopped out of the bed. Kagome figured Inuyasha's dad worked a lot like her mother did. Thank God it was a Sunday,or else they'd be really late for school. It was already 11:23. She never slept that late.

Kagome slid on her skirt from the day before, and her tanktop. Next were her white sneakers and she was done dressing. She brushed her hair a little so it wouldn't look like she had been in some type of wild threesome.

Kagome was to the bedroom door, when she heard Inuyasha grown and open his eyes. She stopped and turned around to face him.

Inuyasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Where ya going?" He asked, groggily.

Kagome smiled and walked over to the bed. She lightly pecked his cheek and walked back to the door.

"I have to go. I dont have any other clothes here, and I need to take a shower. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" She said, opening the door.

All Inuyasha could do was dumbly nod. Kagome smiled and walked out the door, downstairs, and out the front door to her car.

Inuyasha watched her from the window until she was gone, then laid back down.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome sat in her bedroom with Sango lounging on her floor. It was later on that day from when she left Inuyasha's house.

"Im really gonna miss ya, Kags." Sango said, twirling a strand of her own brown hair in her hands.

Kagome nodded. "Im gonna miss you too. But, this is something that I really have to do. I need this. Me and Inuyasha both do."

Sango nodded, then smiled a perverted smile. She's been around Miroku way too long. "Speaking of Inuyasha, I came over earlier today around ten, and you were nowhere to be found."

Kagome's face turned as red as a ripe tomato. "Ya see, uh, I was, uh, at the, um, store."

Sango quirked an eyebrow. "For two hours? Yup, I looked around this big ass shrine for that long. The,uh, um, store couldn't be that fascinating." She mocked.

Kagome's face reddened even more. "Okay, you caught me. So I was over Inuyasha's house. Sue me."

Sango sat up some. "So, it's safe to assume that you were there since we all left the carnival last night?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Kagome laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Okay! I was there since last night, we did some 'things' and that's all Im gonna tell you."

Sango stood up and walked towards Kagome with a incredibly diabolical look on her face. "Oh you're gonna tell me more." She said, as she attacked Kagome and started tickling her.

For Kagome, there was no such word as escape. Sango had always been physically stronger than her. And Sango had a pretty tight grip on her. All she could do was scream and beg for mercy. With one final scream, Kagome put up a weak barrier that wouldn't hurt Sango if she touched it. She would just feel it there.

"Hey! No fair! You're using miko powers!" Sango yelled, laughing.

Kagome laughed and stuck out her tongue as she took her barrier down.

"Fine. I'll tell you this much, Im not exactly a 'pure' miko anymore if you catch my drift." Kagome said, leaning against the wall.

Sango gasped, then started giggling. "Y-you're kidding? Oh my God! I-I have to tell someone! Alert the friggen' media!" She yelled, rolling on the ground laughing.

Kagome sighed and threw a random slipper at Sango. Sango still laughed, and laughed. Then she suddenly got serious and stared Kagome dead in the eyes.

"So, how was it?" She asked. Kagome blushed. "It was, I mean come on, it's not like I have anything to compare it to. It was good, I guess. A little painful, but good."

Sango smirked. "Tell me _everything_."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You gonna tell me yet?"

"No." Inuyasha replied for the umpteenth time as him and Miroku walked down the school hallways.

Miroku laughed. "Oh come on! Something had to go on, considering when I called you didn't answer the phone. I even called Kagome's house to see of she knew where you were at. No answer there, and I put two and two together."

Inuyasha snorted. "Why should I tell you my business? I didn't ask about you and Sango's intimate moment." He said, as he neared his locker.

Miroku snapped and pointed a finger at him. "Ha! So you did screw her!" He yelled, causing several students to turn and look at him.

Inuyasha slapped a clawed hand over his mouth. "Would you shut the hell up?!" He whispered furiously.

Miroku grinned. His trademark grin. His _perverted_ trademark grin. "You cant keep a secret like that from me. I mean, come on, you know me. So, how was she?"

Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed his English book out of his locker and started to walk down the halls again. "She was... awesome." He said, with a somewhat dazed expression.

Miroku's perverted grin grew even wider. "Even better than Kinky-ho?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Even better than Kinky-ho." He said. Him and Miroku both started laughing until nuisance herself popped up in front of Inuyasha.

"Hi Inu-poo." She said, batting her fake eyelashes. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and they both sighed.

"What the hell do you want Kikyou?"He asked with a bored expression.

Kikyou smirked and sauntered closer to his side. "Oh Inu-poo, cant we put the past behind us and be what we once were? Im so sorry about Naraku. He was just something to help pass the time." She said, in a babyish voice.

Miroku rolled his eyes and mumbled 'yeah right slut'. Inuyasha growled and took two steps back away from Kikyou.

"Kikyou, you were something to help pass the time for _me_. And besides, Im going out with someone."

Kikyo's pale face actually got some color for once. Apocalypse! Everybody repent!

"Oh? And who is this yarimen?" She said, with one hand on her hip and tapping her foot.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, when a medium-sized seriyoku blast shot in between them and hit a nearby locker.

All three slowly turned to see Sango and Kagome walking down the hall towards them. Kagome's hand had small, barely noticeable, streams of smoke coming from her hands. Her eyes were narrowed, and it looked as if Kikyou's face was about to be the same color as Kagome's outfit. Black and blue.

Sango had her eyes narrowed as well. She never like Kinky-ho, and here she was trying to get at Inuyasha and Miroku could be next!

Everyone recovered from their shock as Kagome spoke.

"Ya know Kikyou, it isn't very nice to try and seduce someone else's boyfriend. It also isn't nice to call me a yarimen!" She yelled, another seriyoku blast ready to burst out of her palm.

Kikyou smirked. "Oh? So you're Inuyasha's new beau? Well listen here, Kahome. I'll call you whatever I wanna call you." She said, getting in Kagome's face.

Kagome turned to Sango. "Sango, did she just call me Kahome? This yarimen couldn't possibly be calling _me_ that."

"Well, she kinda did." Miroku blurted. Inuyasha jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow.

Sango put on a mock shocked expression. "Why, I think she did Kagome. What gall."

Kagome chuckled as a seriyoku blast shot out her palm and hit Kikyou right in the stomach. Students looked down the hall way at the now airborne Kikyou.

Sango laughed. "Now, that's taken care of, we should get to class." She said. They all nodded.

Then, Shippo came running up to them with candy in his mouth. "Hey! What happened to Kinky-ho? What'd I miss?"

Miroku laughed. "You just missed Kinky-ho getting the ass-beating of the century." He said. At that, Inuyasha burst out laughing, then slid an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Shippo shrugged. "Getting candy was more important at the time."

They all sweat-dropped and head off to class.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A good three hours later, and the whole gang was sitting outside under the big sakura tree. It was lunch time. Oh as you've probably figured, it's Monday. So, ya ,should've said that earlier.

"So, when are you guys leaving?" Miroku said. Sango and Shippo nodded.

"Tonight. No less than eleven o' clock." Inuyasha said, from one of the high branches of the sakura tree.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Im gonna miss you guys." She said, smiling sadly. They all nodded.

"We'll miss you too." They all said. Inuyasha growled. "Can we stop with the melancholy shit! This is the last time you'll see us for years to come, and you dont wanna make it a happy occasion?! What the hell is wrong with all of you!" He yelled.

Sango smiled. "Dog-boy is right. We're sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves because we're not gonna see you for years, I bet, when we should be a little more happier. We want a funny and happy last memory of them."

Kagome laughed. "God Sango, you're making it sound like we're dying."

Everyone chuckled a bit. Then, out of nowhere, Shippo let out an agitated yell, causing everyone to look at him.

"God Dammit! I got fuckin' candy stuck in my tail again!"

Everyone was silent before they burst out into hysterical laughter. Shippo turned red when he realized he hadn't said it in his mind. Kagome pulled it out for him like usual and she still laughed.

Shippo smiled. "Im gonna miss having you around to do that."

Kagome giggled and finally everyone stopped laughing. With sorrowful looks to each other, they got up and walked in the building, knowing this would be the last time they would walk in as a group of five.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was later that night. Ten fifty to be exact. Inuyasha was about ready. He was standing in his living room with a duffel bag full of clothes and ramen. He had his paintings in a separate bag along with all his art supplies. He also had 250 dollars from selling some of his paintings.

He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a paintbrush and line paper. In black paint, he wrote:

_Dad, _

_What you had in mind for me to do, just wasn't what I wanted. I'll go on my own doing things how I want. I'll __fulfill my dreams of painting, and make mother proud. Something you would've hated for me to do. My time in Japan is almost up, maybe we'll meet again someday._

_Signed, Inuyasha, the painter. _

He finished his note to his father and left right on the coffee table for him to see. He took out his cell phone and dialed Kagome's own cell.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome flipped open her cell phone and put it to her ear as she carried her father's guitar from upstairs.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Kagome, dont leave the house yet. We cant take you're car to New York." Inuyasha said.

Kagome put the guitar case next to her duffel bag. "Why?" She said.

"It'll be too easy for our parents to find us if we take you're car. They'll know something's up."

"I see. How do you suggest we get there, though?"

"I know a guy. I'll take care of it. Just wait outside you're house and I'll be there." Inuyasha said, hanging up.

Kagome sighed. Hadn't he ever heard of saying goodbye before hanging up the phone?

Kagome grabbed all her things and ran down the stairs. She took a pen out of her purse and grabbed some paper from a note-pad that was on the table.

_Dear mom, _

_Mom, you know I love you, but I cant let you keep me away from my dreams. I have to go be who I wanna be. Not who you want me to be. Im gonna be a singer, and make dad proud. I know you dont want that, but who says you can get everything you want in life? My time in Tokyo is almost up, maybe we'll meet again someday. _

_Love, _

_Kagome, The Singer. _

Kagome finished her note and threw the pen somewhere, she went outside with all her crap and Inuyasha was all ready on her doorstep.

She smiled. "Perfect timing." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Inuyasha shrugged. "We're gonna go somewhere. This person can help us get where we need to go. Climb on my back, we cant take your car to them."

Kagome nodded and climbed on his back. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped in the air and started jumping on rooftops.

Kagome loved the view from up there. She could see the whole city every time he went up in the air again.

After only 15 minutes, the view started to get less pretty as they entered a bad neighborhood. Cops were running around, a burglar had just broken into someone's apartment. There were prostitutes everywhere. Not too mention, drug dealers.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where exactly are we?"

Inuyasha reassured her fright with a hug. "We're in the lost part of Tokyo. The only bad part that people get killed in."

Kagome nodded. "So, where do we go?"

"Follow me, and stick close to me. I know what these neighborhoods are like." He said, grabbing her hand and walking into a really run-down apartment complex.

They walked up a flight of stairs and finally found who they were looking for, taking out the trash.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't seem the slightest bit surprised. "Little brother, what brings you to this side of town? And with a miko? You know that mostly demons live here."

Inuyasha nodded. "Look, I need you're help."

Sesshomaru laughed. "You gotta be frickin' kidding me. Why would you need my help if you're living it up in that cozy little house with dad?"

Kagome spoke up now. "Um, Sesshomaru, Me and Inuyasha are actually trying to find a way to leave Tokyo."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Oh wow, I've got my pathetic hanyou brother and his 'good-girl' miko in front my apartment talking about running away. Just what the hell does that have to do with me?"

Inuyasha fought the urge to growl. "We need your help to get where we're going."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he ran hand threw his silver hair.

"Are you nuts? How could I possibly help you? I _run_ to school, Inuyasha. And where are you trying to go anyway?"

"New York. Me and Kagome wanna move there away from our parents. We have things to do there. Im willing to pay money for you to help us get there."

Sesshomaru turned serious. "Inuyasha, come with me. You too, miko." He said, walking out onto the sidewalk of the incredibly bad neighborhood.

"Okay. So, you want me to help you get to New York. Two questions. How do you expect me to do that, and how much you willing to pay?"

Inuyasha emptied his pockets pulling out a wad of bills. "250 dollars. With that, you could pay your light,gas, and plumbing bills in a place like this and you know it."

Kagome decided to interrupt again. "Um guys, are we gonna leave anytime soon? It stinks on this sidewalk."

Inuyasha put up a hand. "In a minute Kagome. Sesshomaru, I know that you can transform just like Dad. I saw you do it once at the old mansion. I will give you this money, if you take us to New York in your greatest form."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "250 bucks to take you half way across the world. Should only be a three-day run for me. Okay, I'll do it. Step back."

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed Kagome. He jumped back across the street, as Sesshomaru walked into the middle of the street. Once he was in the middle, he started growling and snarling, his eyes turned blood red.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, what the hell is wrong with him?!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Dont worry. He's just transforming into his, basically, true form. He's inu youkai too, he'll be fine."

Kagome nodded and continued to watch the drastic change Sesshomaru was going through. His face had become longer and now he was starting to grow really big. The purple marks that were already on his face grew and went to his sides.

Kagome gasped at the outcome of it all. Before them, stood a 15 feet tall dog demon. He growled and nipped at Inuyasha's arm and started barking.

Inuyasha barked back and nodded. "Kagome, let's hop on." He said. Kagome nodded reluctantly and held on to Inuyasha as he jumped up and landed on Sesshomaru's back.

"Hey, you could understand him?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Of course. I can understand the average dog talking, even. Sesshomaru had said 'hop on'."

Kagome nodded and held on tight as Sesshomaru started running, then jumped into the sky. Now they were flying. On a dog. What a strange world.

Kagome stared off at the stars thinking about New York, when Inuyasha slid his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"It'll all be alright, Kagome. Dont worry. Nothing will ever tear us apart." He said.

Kagome smiled. He always knew exactly what troubled her. "Yeah. You're right. I should be happy, we're finally going to New York! Whoo!" She yelled out to the sky.

Her and Inuyasha laughed and yelled out into the night.

"To New York!"

_**17 pages. Oh wow. My fingers and neck hurt. Dont know why though. Hope you guys liked this one. And, I didn't have to go to school today because it's a Snow Day! Yay snow days! Cough, please review. Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: New York. Can you guess what it's about? I can! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	15. New York

_**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all your kind reviews. On with the fic! **_

_**New York **_

Kagome sat slouched in Inuyasha's lap. They were still riding on Sesshomaru's back. It's been two days. They've already been through most of the places they needed to pass to get to New York. Now, they were almost there, earlier than expected.

Kagome sighed. She was restless and irritated. "Inuyasha, can you smell New York?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Dumbass. I've never been to New York, so I wouldn't know what it smells like."

Kagome sighed this time. She had hardly stretched her legs since she climbed aboard Sesshomaru. There was plenty of room to walk around, if you didn't mind risking falling off.

It had been pretty boring so far, they just sat and talked to each other and wondered more stuff about New York. Whether, it'd be fun to be there, or if they would hate it.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and saw the bored expression that never left her face. He was bored as well. Sure, most people would find jumping through the air on a huge dog demon fun but after a while of not moving, the excitement is gone.

"Hey, Inuyasha, when's the last time you painted something?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "About a day ago, I think. You were sleep when I did. Why?"

Kagome smiled. "Because you never let me see any of your paintings. Can I see the one you painted yesterday?"

Inuyasha seemed reluctant, but then he pulled a painting out of his bag, and handed it to Kagome.

This painting was actually of Sesshomaru in dog beast form. It was at night on the picture, and Sesshomaru was curled in a ball cleaning himself.

Kagome burst out laughing. Inuyasha frowned. "Is it bad or something?"

Kagome shook her head as she continued to laugh. "No, no, it's the position he's in. The painting is beautiful. Did he really do this?"

Inuyasha nodded and chuckled a bit too. "Yup. He thought I wasn't looking."

Kagome laughed some more, then finally settled down. "Inuyasha? Are you worried?"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "About what? New York?"

Kagome nodded.

"No, not really. Im glad that we're going. I can finally paint."

Kagome smiled. "You're right. And I can finally sing. I cant wait to get there. For singing, and the ability to move around a lot again."

Inuyasha laughed. "We should get some rest. We'll be at New York soon."

Kagome nodded and snuggled into Inuyasha. He had let her use his jacket, she hadn't brung one of her own, even though it was late autumn. They both fell asleep as peacefully as they could on the great beast.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Inuyasha both awoke to Sesshomaru barking and growling his ass off. He was doing it very loud.

Inuyasha popped full of energy and grabbed their bags. "Kagome, look around you."

Kagome looked around and noticed they were in some type of back alley that was really big.

"Are we...?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup, we're here. Sesshomaru is telling us to get the hell off him, though." He said, grabbing her and jumping down.

Sesshomaru suddenly transformed back into his regular form.

"Okay, you're in New York now. Pay up, little brother." He said, holding a hand out.

Inuyasha nodded and handed him the 250 dollars. "There ya go."

Sesshomaru counted it for a minute, then smiled. "Take care alright?" He said, giving Inuyasha a 'guy' hug.

Inuyasha patted his back and smiled. "I will. You take care on the way back to Tokyo."

They were both silent for a minute until Inuyasha spoke. "We just had one of those really gay family moments, didn't we?"

Sesshomaru nodded and backed up. "Yeah, I think we did. Uh, well good luck and see ya when I see ya." He said, transforming into his dog form again. He took off into the sky, after that.

Kagome and Inuyasha both waved. "Well, glad that's over. It feels good to move around again." Kagome said, walking down the alley now.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Well, do you know where your Uncle Ito lives?"

Kagome nodded. "Souta told me in a letter, once. He lives on 23rd street." She said, now they were walking on the sidewalk.

Inuyasha nodded then sniffed around. "This place smells worse than Tokyo. Too much pollution."

Kagome smiled. "I kind of figured you would think of it like that. New York has a lot of taxis and what not and just a lot more stuff that would irritate you're nose more than Tokyo would."

"Well, let's get going. You lead the way."

Kagome nodded. "Away we go."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of a huge apartment building. It almost looked like a hotel. It was at least fifty feet tall, and had one hell of a lot of windows.

"So, how are we gonna find you're uncle in here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we could ask someone in the lobby, where his apartment is."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't know where your uncle lives?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's not like I talk to him often. Come on, let's go."

Inuyasha sighed and walked in the building after his girl-friend.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The two entered the lobby, and went up to the front desk where a woman with brown hair and a uniform was sitting.

"Hey, Kagome. They probably dont speak Japanese. What'll we do?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled. "Dont worry. Before we left from Tokyo, I listened to some English tapes for a couple of hours. I learn quick, and know all I need to know for right now. Stand back and watch."

Kagome walked up to the lady at the desk and greeted her with a hello. Then she started to speak in a thick Japanese accent.

"Um, could you tell me what apartment Ito Higurashi lives in?"

The woman seemed confused at first and then she nodded. "Mr. Higurashi is in apartment 315 on the third floor. Have a nice day." She said, in a thick New Yorker accent.

Kagome nodded and signaled for Inuyasha to follow her. They both got on the elevator and were confused for a moment.

"Hey, can you read English numbers too?" Inuyasha asked staring at the buttons on the elevator.

Kagome nodded. "A little. Only up to 100. Here's 3, right here." She said, pushing the button.

They went up to the third floor and walked around until they saw apartment 315. Kagome was hesitant to knock on the door.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I haven't seen Uncle Ito in years. What if he doesn't want me here?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, knock on the door. Maybe your little brother Souta will answer it."

Kagome nodded and proceeded to knock on the door. On the third knock, the door swung open and a man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes answered. He had a sort of kind manner to him, and he was very tall. Almost seven feet.

Kagome swallowed. "Uncle Ito?"

The man smiled. "Kagome? Is that you? I haven't seen you in years! Come on in! Both of you!"

Kagome smiled and they both went in to Uncle Ito's apartment.

They both sat down on the couch and smiled.

Uncle Ito smiled at them. "So Kagome, what brings you here? I haven't seen you since you were fourteen. And who is this young man you have with you?"

Kagome smiled. "Uncle Ito, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha. And the reason we're here is to live. Sorta." She said, fidgeting.

Uncle Ito quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you want to live here? You were living with your mother, and Im sure Inuyasha's parents are worried." He said, inching towards the phone.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. "We ran away. We came here to be able to do what we want. Uncle, you know that I've wanted to sing since I was a little girl, and that mom wont let me do that. And Inuyasha here, his dad had some 'problems' with him painting. He's an artist, something his dad wont let him be."

Uncle Ito nodded. "Okay. I guess, I'll let you stay here."He said.

Kagome and Inuyasha both had incredibly happy expressions.

"You didn't let me finish. Under these conditions, tomorrow you go out and find a job involving the thing you wanna do, you pay a small amount of rent once you get jobs, and no baby-making."

Inuyasha scratched behind his head. "Well, that last one is kinda hard to-

Kagome jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Done. We'll do it all."

Uncle Ito smiled. "Okay, now that that's over, would you like to see Souta?"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply when another voice cut her off. 

"Nii-chan!!"

Souta crashed into Kagome in a bone-crushing hug. He was alot taller than she had last seen him.

"Souta! How are you? Have you been good?" Kagome asked, ruffling his hair.

Souta nodded. "Im good. Why are you here? Are you visiting?"

Uncle Ito cut in. "No, actually Kagome and her boyfriend here, are here to live here."

Souta's eyes widened. "Really? Awesome! Hey, is your boyfriend a hanyou? Cool! Lemme touch your ears!" He yelled reaching over to Inuyasha and rubbing his ears.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it! My ears are sensitive!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome giggled and turned back to her Uncle.

"Kagome, Inuyasha will share a room with Souta. You can have the extra room in the back." He said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Okay. Inuyasha, go put you're stuff in Souta's room. Im gonna go set this other stuff down in my room."

"Oh damn. Cant I come with you?" Inuyasha asked in a playful flirty voice.

Kagome laughed and went down the hall and into the extra room.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was evening now, and Kagome was sitting in Souta and Inuyasha's room.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Study these English tapes and you should be good for tomorrow." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "This is going to be incredibly boring." He said, putting the tape inside a cassette and starting to paint something.

Kagome smiled and walked out of the room.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was the next day, and Kagome and Inuyasha were in the kitchen. Souta was at school already and they assumed Uncle Ito went to work or something.

"Inuyasha! You're mixing the batter all wrong! You're supposed to stir it counter-clockwise!"

Inuyasha growled. "Well, you get in here and make the shit, then! This is women's work!"

Kagome scowled. "It is not! Men make pancakes all the time!" She yelled, flinging a bit of flour at him.

Inuyasha turned towards her with the entire bag of flour in his hands. "Did you just fling _flour _at me? Flour Kagome?" He said, throwing the whole bag of flour on her.

Kagome screamed while Inuyasha laughed and ducked an egg that was coming towards him.

Inuyasha instantly stopped laughing, when a glob of pancake mix hit him. Most people would find it kind of odd, that they were making pancakes at two in the afternoon.

Kagome laughed at the 'deer caught in the headlights' look that Inuyasha had on his face. Inuyasha turned towards her with an evil smile.

"Kagome..."

Kagome stopped laughing and ran out of the kitchen. Inuyasha laughed and tackled her to the ground. Now he was on top of her.

"Take that!" He said, suddenly tickling her. Kagome begged for mercy, and Inuyasha never stopped. Finally, they both settled down, and Inuyasha was about to close the small space between them when...

"Hey! I thought I said no baby-making!" Uncle Ito yelled, walking in the house.

Inuyasha popped off of Kagome and turned towards Uncle

Ito.

"Okay, since you two were apparently acting like five-year olds, I went out and got you jobs!"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow as she dusted herself off. "You got jobs for us?"

Uncle Ito nodded. "Kagome, you are working at a Japanese bar, they'll let you sing every Tuesday night. Maybe more if they really like you. Inuyasha, you are working in an art gallery downtown. They'll let you display your own paintings. Oh, and almost everyone speaks Japanese in both places. So, you're good."

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you Uncle Ito, Those jobs sound great." Kagome said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. When do we start?" Inuyasha asked.

Uncle Ito smiled. "Well, you both start tomorrow! Hurrah for you! Im going to bed!" He said, suddenly passing out on the couch. Souta had said, he always randomly went to sleep.

Inuyasha nudged Kagome. "Hey Kagome, does he always do that?"

Kagome nodded. "I dont know why, though."

Inuyasha shrugged as he thought the first of their many problems ahead had been resolved.

_**Done. Hope you liked it. Sorry for updating late it's hard to update quick, when you're in a bad mood, writing. Well, review. Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Here's Your Chance: Live Your Dream! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	16. Here's Your Chance: Live Your Dream!

_**Hey guys. Thanks for all your reviews. Here's the new chapter. This fic should be finished in about 2 chapters. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own the songs 'Four Seasons' and 'Angelus'. **_

_**Here's Your Chance:Live Your Dream! **_

Kagome sat in a reclining chair in Uncle Ito's living room. Four months had flown by and it was March. It had been November when they first arrived. So far, everything had been going pretty good for Inuyasha and Kagome while in New York. Kagome sung regularly at the bar she worked as a waitress, called _Chiisai__Cha_. What stupid name for a bar, that only sold alcohol. That translates to 'small tea'.

The bar was pretty sleazy, people just got drunk and either made out or passed out. It was really pitiful. And people made crude comments towards her often. Like 'hey come shake a little somethin' and 'or you Japs dont know squat about good boos.' She didn't pay attention, though. She just kept in mind that she was trying to raise money to move out of Uncle Ito's apartment with Inuyasha, and still pursue her singing career.

Kagome got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen. She was surprised Inuyasha wasn't up yet. He slept late lately, though. So she wasn't surprised. She figured she was the only one up. Uncle Ito always randomly passed out in any room for no apparent reason. This time, he chose the bathroom. Yay.

Kagome took out a big bowl and pancake mix. Then she grabbed a pot and set it on the stove. Last but not least, she grabbed ramen. This was sure to get Inuyasha and Uncle Ito up. Souta had gone to school three hours ago.

Just as she expected, Inuyasha ran into the kitchen and stood over the pot that had ramen in it. Just staring at it.

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha?"

No response.

"Inuyasha?"

Nothing.

"Inuyasha?"

Nada.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jumped. "Huh?"

Kagome smiled. "You might wanna change before you eat you're ramen. It almost seems like you're likely to go to work like that." She said, pointing at his 'outfit. He was currently wearing a wife beater and boxers. He blushed.

"Ah shut up. I'll change. After I eat ramen. So, when's it gonna be ready?"

Kagome shook her head. "Five more minutes. Inuyasha, Im gonna be home late tonight, because I sing at the bar today."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good luck." He said. Work had gone fairly well for him too. He hung his paintings in the gallery he worked at, and sometimes they were bided on at auctions. He had yet to offer his painting _The Raven Haired Beauty. _Which he had painted at the beginning of the school year. Kagome would be proud, if he showed it to her. She would just have to go the gallery if she wanted to see it.

"Hey kids. Hope you're abiding by my rules. Meaning the 'no baby making' rule." Uncle Ito said, walking in the kitchen while Inuyasha slurped down two bowls of ramen.

Kagome sighed. "For the umpteenth time, nobody is making any babies!"

Uncle Ito laughed. "Just making sure. Can never tell with you kids." He said,putting her pancake batter in the oven.

Kagome shook her head. "Whatever. Im gonna go watch t.v., or something. I dont have to work until like 7:00 anyway." She said, walking out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha snorted. "Lucky wench. I have to get going in thirty minutes."

Uncle Ito's eyes widened. "Then what the hell are you waiting for?! I, not letting ya stay here for free! Get you're ass out of the kitchen and get in the shower!" He yelled, taking the ramen away from him.

Inuyasha gulped. "Y-yes sir!" He yelled, saluting and running out of the kitchen.

Kagome laughed. "What an idiot. A hot idiot with cute ears."

Uncle Ito wolfed down ten pancakes. "I gotta get going too. You have fun, Kagome." He said, somehow magically putting on a business suit and walking out of the door.

Kagome blinked. "I think I heard before that Uncle Ito was some type of powerful priest..."

Inuyasha came out of the back room. "Alright, see ya later Kagome." He said, quickly giving her a peck on the cheek and rushing out of the door.

3333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha arrived at the gallery, about 2 minutes early. Perfect timing. He punched in in the back and picked up the painting he had been carrying with him. He saw his boss, who was only the assistant manager but still his boss, up front.

"Hey Jimmy, I got this painting to hang up. Any room?" Inuyasha asked, leaning on the desk.

Jimmy looked up and smiled. Jimmy was a Caucasian teen with many pimples to worry about. He was a red head, and really tall and lanky.

"Yeah, we got room Yash. Put it right over there next to that Picasso."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks. Look at this one." He said, pulling off the white sheet.

"Whoa, good one. Hot chick. Ya know her?"

Inuyasha growled. "Damn right, I know her. I go out with her." He said, walking across the room to hang up the painting.

Jimmy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry! Im gonna go, uh, file some papers!" He said, running in the back room.

Inuyasha shook his head as he stared at his picture on the wall. Kagome's hair shined brightly like she was standing right underneath the moonlight or something. Her eyes gave off her usual kindness. And the painting only went down to very start of her shoulders, and you could see the blue he made her wear in the picture. Her head was tipped at a somewhat curious angle.

Inuyasha smiled as he put the nameplate under the picture. He was so preoccupied with his work, he didn't notice someone come up behind him.

"Oh my, what a rare find indeed. I've never seen anything like it." He heard a voice say.

Inuyasha almost jumped ten feet in the air. "W-who are you?"

"Oh, Im sorry. Call me Mr. James. I was just looking at this artwork here. I've never seen work like it." He said.

Inuyasha nodded. "That bad, huh?"

The man looked shocked. "Bad? Are you out of you're mind?! This is marvelous! I would pay to meet the artist!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, save your money old man. Cause you're talkin' to him."

Mr. James smiled. "Really? You are the artist? Let me shake your hand! Let me kiss your feet! I bow to you sir! You're Inuyasha Takahashi? Im amazed at you're talent."

Inuyasha blushed. "Well, it isn't _that_ great. I mean, it didn't take me that long. It's okay, I guess."

Mr. James smiled again. "No, it's marvelous. Wonderful, stunning! How would you like a job? A big job, though."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. " A job? I kinda have a job here-

"No, no! You misunderstand! I mean, a job as an artist. Im willing to offer you that. Im actually visiting the big apple from Paris, I would love to take you're talent, there."

Inuyasha gasped. "A-are you serious? You're gonna make me a known, not too mention, paid, artist? In Paris?" He asked.

Mr. James nodded. "You'll leave with me tomorrow, if you accept. What do you say?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I say, Mr.James, you got yourself an artist."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome put on her demeaning waitress outfit and brushed her hair back into a high ponytail that went down to her waist. The waitress outfit consisted of a short blue skirt with ruffles and a black midriff with blue pumps. Very demeaning indeed. That's why, the nights she sings she brings an extra bag of better and more appropriate clothes.

Kagome sighed as she turned off the T.V. And shrugged her long coat on. She felt like more of a prostitute than a cock-tail waitress. She picked up her dad's old guitar and turned off all the lights in the house.

"Well might as get going." She sighed. It was 6:50. She had ten minutes to get to _Chiisai Cha. _

Kagome walked out of the door and went on her way to work.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome was in the employee lounge of the bar. She was currently cleaning vomit off of her skirt. Some sleaze was drunk and leaned over her and, oh you can guess the rest. Her co-workers paid her no mind as they smoked cigarettes and the occasional blunt.

Kagome sighed looking around the room. The only good part about this stupid job was being able to sing. She only had one friend at this job, too. That was Jaime. (jaimed1968, start jumping up and down and screaming now.)

Jaime was your average girl. She was tall, but not too tall, and had brown hair that reached the nape of her back. Her eyes were a steel gray and and she was somewhat tan. She was Caucasian too.

Speaking of her, she walked in. Jaime smiled at Kagome and sat down on the small couch next to her.

"Hey, Kags. What's up? What the hell is that stuff on you're skirt?"

Kagome smiled. "You dont wanna know. So, how'd tonight go for you?"

Jaime smile a almost wolfish smile. (jump and squeal jaimed1968.)

"Got two numbers tonight. They were in college." She said.

Kagome laughed. "Always the older guys huh? You're only 16. Slow down."

Jaime rolled her eyes. "Whatev. Im gonna go piss. See ya Kags." She said, walking out of the room.

Kagome shook her head and looked at the clock. It was 9:59. 1 minute away from when she could perform. She quickly scrambled into a back room and changed into her performance outfit. Which consisted of a blue halter top and black jeans with a silver belt. She took her hair out of the ponytail and brushed it a bit.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and headed out.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome stepped out onto the stage and almost three hundred pairs of eyes met hers. She gulped and smiled. She was gonna sing a song she had been working on for a while now. And she was gonna sing it, with her dad's guitar.

She stepped up to the mike and sat on the little stool that was up there in front of it. She propped her dad's guitar up in her lap.

Kagome smiled. "Um, thank you everybody for having me. I like really appreciate it. I-Im gonna sing a little song I wrote called 'Four Seasons.' I-I hope you l-like it."

The audience gave her a small round of applause. Then she started to play the guitar and sing.

"_Four scene of love and laughter  
_

_I'll be alright being alone  
_

_Four scene of love and laughter  
_

_I'll be alright being alone  
_

_Four scene of love and laughter  
_

_I'll be alright being alone  
_

_Four scene of love and laughter  
_

_I'll be OK." _

The spotlights dimmed on Kagome and turned a dark blue color. She paid them no mind, and continued to sing.

"_Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguru de ami kage o motomete wa_

I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
I'll be alright me o tsureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o I belive

Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuku ukabu umi de mitsumete

Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido!" 

People in the audience were starting to sway from side to side and clap their hands. She had them hypnotized with her voice.

"_Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara_

We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou  


_Donna __touku demo stay with me_

Haru no hanareru no youru ni mukare ni kite  
Natsu no sunaham ni message nokoshite  
Aki mo ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love yume no naka..." 

The audience was getting louder and starting to cheer fo9r her. Kagome blushed. But, she continued her singing, never faltering.

" _Megareru toki o kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
Futari ni hibi wa sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mune no oku_

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…" 

Kagome trailed off as she finished singing. The audience just went crazier than the one in Japan had. They were throwing stuff, and jumping up and down and screaming. They throwing out all kinds of plaudits.

Kagome blushed.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I was glad to perform for you!"

The audience continued to roar. And then a chant erupted from the crowd.

"ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!" They yelled.

Kagome blushed. "Oh, I couldn't possibly-

Apparently the crowd disagreed as the chants got louder.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it! DJ! Hit the beat!" Kagome yelled into the microphone.

The crowd erupted into happy cheers as the DJ spoke.

"Alright! We got Kagome getting ready to do another one for us! Give it up!"

And boy, did they give it up. They screamed and stomped their feet, somebody threw a glass.

Kagome quickly took one of the microphones that you hook on your ear so that you can dance, and put her father's guitar off to the side.

"Alright! You ready?" Kagome yelled, getting the crowd hype.

They screamed their response.

Kagome smiled. "Alright! This is a song I wrote called Angelus! It's a dance thing so get up! Get up out of your seats everybody!" She yelled. Everyone got up as the beat sounded and Kagome started to sing.

" _Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau  
Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete._

_Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru  
Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora  
Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru  
Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru?_

Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi  
Anata ni wa kitto _mieteta  
Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to!!!" _

Kagome moved around and swayed her hips a lot as she went to course of the song.

"_Yume ni todoke ai no honoo  
Yurayura shinkirou koete_

Sora ni wa hikari  
Daichi ni mizu o  
Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS!" 

Kagome was certainly surprised, but didn't show it as Jaime hopped on stage and started to be a background dancer for her, and Jaime had brought three other girls with her. So, they all swayed their hips along with her, as the crowd danced as well.

" _Nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara,  
Kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou  
Mayoi o suteta anata no hane  
Watashi no kaze o tsukamu_

Takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi  
Itami ga mazariau kako o  


_Furikiretara soko ni  
__Genshoku no niji..." _

The crowd was cheering and dancing as Kagome and her 'dancers' continued on. Hook, line, and sinker.

" _Ichibyou goto ni sekai o kaeru  
Kizamidashita ai no hono  
Jirijiri moeageru negai_

Umi yori fukai  
mihate yume o  
Oimotomeru tsuyosa ga  
Yami o terashiteyuku ANGELUS!" 

Kagome flipped her hair, and danced in almost an orderly line with her girls. She was practically walking glamour.

"_Hashiri tsuzukeru nara, tobitateru hazu...'_

Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru  
Yume ni todoke ai no honoo  
Yurayura shinkirou koete!!!" 

Kagome finished singing completely and the crowd erupted into cheers. Kagome smiled and laughed at their enthusiasm for her.

"Thank you! I love you guys! Drive safe and have a good night!" She yelled, running off the stage.

The crowd still cheered as she was now getting ready to leave for home and had last minute conversations with her friends.

"Thanks so much Jaime. My performance, would've been boring without you." Kagome said, fanning herself.

Jaime smiled her wolfish smile. "It was nothin' Kags. It was all you. Im more of a dancer than a singer. See ya." She said, walking the other way.

Kagome smiled. "See ya Jaime!" She yelled, turning around. She walked until she realized she bumped into someone.

"Oh Im sorry!" She said, and looked at the middle aged woman in front of her. She was tall with brown hair and completely black eyes. She was wearing a simple red long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"It's alright! No need to worry! Ya know, you have such an amazing voice!" She said.

Kagome blushed. "Oh, it's not that great. I practiced a lot."

The woman smiled. "And it certainly paid off. You really dont understand how amazing you're voice is. I adore it!"

Kagome smiled. "That's very flattering. Thank you. What is your name?"

"Just call me Mrs. James."

Kagome nodded.

"So, Kagome, you're voice is incredible, and the crowd loves you. How would you like a job?"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "A job? If you mean a job like this-

Mrs. James cut her off. "No, no! I meant a real job as a singer. Im a actually a producer from L.A. Just a minute ago, I had some of the execs from Toshimoto Records on the phone while you were on stage. They love you."

Kagome gasped. She was almost speechless. Her voice came out in little squeaks.

"Y-you're serious? You wanna give me a job a-as a singer? A paid singer? Like pop star?"

Mrs. James nodded. "Exactly like that. So, what do you say?"

Kagome smiled. "I-I say, you've got yourself a singer! Sign me up!" She said, shaking Mrs. James's hand.

Mrs. James smiled and clapped her hands. "Wonderful! Perfect! Your plane leaves tomorrow at five p.m. Pack your bags honey, you're going to Hollywood!"

Kagome squealed and jumped up and down. Then she hugged Mrs. James. "Oh thank you for this opportunity! You wont regret any of this!"

"Im sure I wont Kagome. You'd best get home now, eh?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously. "Absolutely! I'll get right on it! See ya tomorrow!" She yelled, running out of the door.

Mrs. James sighed. "Poor thing. Doesn't know what she's leaving behind. Oh well."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome burst into Uncle Ito's apartment. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, is Uncle Ito home?" She asked, giving him a full-blown kiss on the lips.

Inuyasha smirked. "No, and at this rate I hope he wont be anytime soon."

Kagome laughed. "I have great news!"

Inuyasha stood up. "Me too."

"You first."

"No, you."

"I said you first."

"Ladies first."

"Okay same time!"

They both nodded. "On the count of three." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"1," Inuyasha said.

"2," Kagome followed.

"3!" They both yelled.

"I got noticed today and tomorrow Im going to Paris/ L.A.!" They both yelled with different ending locations. They both gasped and said something else.

"Huh!?"

_**Done! Evil **__**ciffy, huh? Hope you liked this one. It's 20 pages long. My hands hurt. Well, review. Also keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: One Last Moment: A Relapse . **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_ __

_  
_ __


	17. One Last Moment: A Relapse

_**Hey guys. Sorry for like a three day wait, I think. No, that was two, I think. Damn, I hate math. Anyway, after this, you got the epilogue! Yay epilogues! Im gonna have more fun writing that, than this current chapter. And as Im sure many of you have guessed, I love Four Seasons and the third Inu Movie where they have it as the **__**outro**__**, you could say! Yay movies! On with the fic!**_

_**One Last Moment: A Relapse**_

Kagome and Inuyasha both stared with their mouths open in shock. This could not be happening. First, they give up their friends for their dreams, now each other? It never seems to end.

"W-what did you just say?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha gulped. "I said, Im leaving for Paris tomorrow, what did you just say?"

Kagome fell back on the couch. "I-I said, that Im l-leaving for Los Angeles. Tomorrow."

Inuyasha fell on the floor. "Oh my God. I dont believe it. I refuse to!"

Kagome stifled a sob. "You know what this means, dont you?"

Inuyasha ran his hands threw his hair. "I wish I didn't!!!" He yelled.

"I-I dont wanna leave you."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "I dont wanna leave you, and I dont wanna be left. What do we do? This is what we came here for but, I didn't think anything like this would happen."

Kagome nodded. "Me neither. Inuyasha, I want you to succeed. If going to Paris is what you have to do to accomplish that, I wont allow myself to stop you." She said, placing one hand on his cheek.

"Kagome, as much as I want this, I still want you to be there with me. How can I do that if you're in L.A.? I want you to be a singer, and live your dream. I dont want you to leave me."

Kagome sat up, the tears came flowing. "I know. W-we have to do this. It's for the best, r-right?"

Inuyasha growled and sat on the couch next to her. "Stop that crying. We can still be together, even apart. We can call, and write, and maybe even visit-

"No."

InuYasha looked dumbfounded. "No? No what?"

Kagome cried even harder as she answered. "No, we cant do any of that. We'll be half-way across the world from each other, and look, we're half way across the world from the guys, and we only call them once a m-month."

Inuyasha nodded. "I see. You're breaking up with me."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, I dont want to. I dont want this to end, and I dont wanna leave you. But,"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, we have to. You're right. Kagome, if Im not around to be with you, I still want you to be happy. Even if it's with someone else."

Kagome looked defeated, as if she couldn't take anymore. "You're breaking up with me, and you want me to go find another guy?! Just simple as that, Inuyasha?!" She yelled.

Inuyasha sighed. He wanted to break down and cry too, but now was not the time. "Kagome, when you're trying to be happy in L.A., I dont wont you too feel tied down because of me. And, dont you think this is hard for me too, dammit?! I dont wanna see you go! I dont wanna leave you!"

Kagome took deep breaths. Deep steady breaths. "Inuyasha, and I dont want you to feel tied down because of me either, but I dont wanna see your heart go to someone else." God, this is starting to sound like a soap opera. Heh, I hate those things.

Inuyasha smiled sadly. "It most likely wont."

"Why?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into an embrace. "Because, I love you and only you. I told you that before. Even if I was a whole eon away, that wouldn't change anything."

Kagome smiled. "I love only you too, but I want you to be happy, no matter how much you love or miss me."

Inuyasha frowned and breathed her scent in. "You know what I'll miss the most about you?"

"What?"

"Your scent. I think whenever I smell sakura, I might just go nuts."

Kagome chuckled. "You know what I'll miss about you the most?"

"What?"

"Your cute little Inu ears!!!" She said, reaching up and tweaking the furry triangles.

Inuyasha growled playfully. "Hey! Who said you could touch those?!"

Kagome giggled. "No one. I do what I want."

Inuyasha laughed until he felt wetness on his shirt. They're still hugging, people.

"Kagome?"

Kagome wiped her eyes. "God, I'll miss you so much. I dont know how I'll manage."

Inuyasha nodded. "Maybe we'll see each other again. You never know, it could happen."

Kagome moved away from him and got up. "We should get to bed. When's your flight to Paris?"

"5 p.m. Tomorrow."

Kagome chuckled and Inuyasha looked at her funny. "Ironic. So does mine. Good night." She said, walking down the hallway, and going in her bedroom.

Inuyasha stared after her, then he got up and walked in his and Souta's room.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome stared out of the open window from her bed. She couldn't sleep. She had what you call a little case of Separation Anxiety. She really didn't wanna leave Inuyasha, but this was something she had to do. Of course, like any girl, she had doubts.

What if he completely forgot about her, once he stepped foot in Paris? What if he just started hanging out with the first girl he saw? And then there was the issue of him being a whole frickin' continent away! There was no way in hell he'd bother to call at that distance.

Kagome sighed as she turned over. Nothing would help her get to sleep tonight.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha stared at the ceiling. He really didn't wanna leave Kagome. He wanted to be with her more than anything. And he really didn't want her to suddenly fall head over heels in love with some other guy. He already knew he wouldn't love anyone else. He couldn't if he tried. But, if Kagome wanted to, he couldn't keep her tied to a boyfriend she couldn't even see.

He turned over in the bed. Nothing would help him get to sleep tonight.

3333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of ramen in the air, and automatically got up and ran in the kitchen.

Souta was in there, along with Uncle Ito and Kagome. Uncle Ito was feasting on a large bowl of ramen.

"Any more of that left?" He asked, sitting down across from Kagome.

Uncle Ito nodded. "On the stove. So, I hear you're going to Paris today, and Kagome's going to L.A., you guys need a ride to the airport?" He asked. Apparently, he was completely oblivious to the fact that they might not see each other for years to come.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks Uncle. We wont need it until later on today, though. Both of our flights leave at five."

Inuyasha sighed. "Hey Kagome, do you wanna go do something?"

Souta choked on his cereal and burst out laughing. Inuyasha blushed. "Nothing like that! I meant like go do something fun, God that still sounds like Im trying to get you into bed, I meant like go see a movie or go for a walk!"

Uncle Ito raised an eyebrow and Kagome giggled. "Okay. But movies and walks are too plain for our last day together. Maybe we could go to a carnival like we did with the guys, or go see the Statue of Liberty or something."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay. I know one place where we could go." He said, getting up and walking in he bathroom to shower.

Uncle Ito sweat-dropped. "He didn't eat his ramen ..."

Souta dropped his spoon. "APOCOLYPSE!!!!" He yelled, running in his room. Uncle Ito and Kagome shook their heads.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So, what is it you plan on showing me?" Kagome asked, as Inuyasha guided her with his hands over her eyes.

"You'll see when we get there. You're so impatient." He said, only just missing a revolving door.

"Okay, I smell old paint. Where are we? The gallery?"

Inuyasha stopped to talk to Jimmy. "Hey there. Anything new going on?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Who's that girl? She reminds me of that one in the-

Inuyasha slapped a clawed hand over his mouth. "Shut up you idiot! It's a surprise!" He whispered furiously.

Jimmy nodded. "Okay, okay. Well, 'it' is still there as always. Go right ahead."

Inuyasha nodded and steered Kagome toward _The Raven Haired Beauty_.

"Okay, are you ready?"

Kagome sighed. "Of course I am! Now can I look?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Alright, alright. Look." He said, taking his hands off of her eyes.

Kagome gasped. The painting that was there was beautiful. The girl in the painting had long raven hair and her head was tipped at an almost curious angle. Her eyes gave off a certain kindness, and her shined like she was standing directly under moonlight.

"_The Raven Haired Beauty_." Kagome read the nameplate aloud as she stared in awe.

Inuyasha smirked. "So, what do you think?"

Kagome smiled. "It's amazing. Beautiful. Who's the girl? She looks familiar."

Inuyasha almost fell over. "You aren't serious are you?"

Kagome looked confused. "Of course I am."

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh. "Kagome, that girl is you."

Kagome gasped. "Really? But, she's so beautiful. That couldn't possibly be me."

"It is. I made that about a couple of days after I met you. I was up for a long time making it too."

Kagome smiled. "That is so incredibly sweet. It's like one of those cases where you were watching me from afar."

Inuyasha blushed. "Technically I was. Anyway, this is what got me noticed yesterday."

Kagome had tears of happiness in her eyes. " You got noticed, because of a painting of me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup. I think it was more or less your own beauty, rather than how I painted it."

Kagome giggled. "Come on, Im not that cute. You just love flattering me."

"Oh the little you know, Kagome." Inuyasha said, chuckling.

They both started laughing.

"Kagome, let's go somewhere." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Like where?"

"I know the perfect place. Let's go." He said, giving her hand a tug and running out of the gallery.

333333333333333333333333333333333

15 minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in a completely Japanese sushi bar. It gave off a home feeling in a way.

"I like this place. How long have you known about it?" Kagome asked, as she looked at the menu.

"Since yesterday. The guy that noticed me, brung me here to talk about my flying arrangements."

At the mention of flying, Kagome was a little quieter. At exactly five o' clock later on that day, they would be on separate planes going to separate places to live separate from one another. She didn't think she could do it. Kagome looked up when Inuyasha laid his hand on hers.

"Kagome, dont worry. Everything between us, it'll be alright."

Kagome stared into his amber orbs and stifled a sob. "Inuyasha, how do you know? How do you know you wont forget me?"

Inuyasha growled. "Are you that stupid? I could never forget you! Your my first love!" He almost yelled.

Kagome smiled. "And your mine. That's why, this is even harder for me."

"It's hard for me too. But, for now let's have a little fun. You know I hate being melancholy."

Kagome giggled. "Okay, fine." She said, squeezing his hand. Inuyasha smiled, then the waitress came up to them.

The waitress was about five feet and she was obviously Japanese. Her eyes were a really dark blue and she had somewhat of a bubbly attitude. Her hair was in a really short ponytail and it was black.

"Konnichiwa. Im Nazuna, can I take you order?"

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "I'll have ramen." Inuyasha said.

Nazuna nodded. "And you?"

"I'll have oden." She said, looking back at the menu again.

Nazuna nodded and went away.

"Im really having fun, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "So am I. We should kind of hurry though, it's 4:30 right now."

Kagome nodded. "Time flies eh? So, do you think you'll like Paris?"

Inuyasha shrugged as Nazuna dropped off their food. "I dont know. There's a good chance I might have to learn a little bit of French. I never would've though that I'd be going to Europe."

Kagome nodded. "I never would've thought I'd step foot out of Japan or even Asia actually."

Inuyasha slurped up his ramen. "Man, I wish both of our jobs were in Japan. Just so we could be together, and in a familiar place."

Kagome finished the last of her food. "We should get going. Uncle Ito wont wait too long for us."

Inuyasha nodded and just as they were leaving that same waitress, Nazuna, ran up to them.

"Excuse me! Can I get a picture of you two? We place pictures on that board over there, for every cute couple we see. Weird huh?"

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "Sure. Go ahead." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome smiled and tilted her head some, so that Inuyasha's face would be seen better.

Nazuna smiled. "Perfect!" She said, as she took three pictures.

"Here you are. You two can have your own copy of the picture. This third one goes on the wall. These are absolutely adorable!!" She said.

Kagome and Inuyasha took the pictures and smiled. Someone who was incredibly naive would think their as happy as ever. But, they both can see the glint of sadness in each other's eyes. They look sad, even while smiling.

Nazuna smiled. "Goodbye you two. And, dont worry, everything will be okay." She said, walking away.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances, then shrugged it off.

"Let's get going." Inuyasha said, walking out of the door. Kagome followed.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Back at Uncle Ito's apartment, Kagome and Inuyasha were almost ready to go. Inuyasha was in the front room with his huge suitcase and Kagome's was in there too. But Kagome herself, was in her room, looking for other stuff.

Uncle Ito patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "You be good. Your almost like a nephew to me, now."

Inuyasha smiled. "You dont have anything to worry about. And your almost like an Uncle to me now."

Souta gave Inuyasha a friendly 'guy' hug. "Have fun Inuyasha. You're like an older brother to me now."

Inuyasha laughed. "And you're like the weird little brother I never had." He said, ruffling Souta's hair.

Kagome came in with her dad's guitar and picked up her suitcase. "Well, let's get this show on the road." She said.

Uncle Ito and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome gave Souta a hug.

"Be good for Uncle Ito, okay?" She said. Souta nodded. "I'll miss ya, sis."

"I'll miss you two. Good bye Souta!" Kagome yelled as they were walking out the door.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

10 minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in front of the airport. With it being only five minutes before they had to board, they had to wrap things up.

"Have fun Kagome. I wanna be able to hear your songs on the radio." Uncle Ito said, hugging Kagome.

"I will, and you will hear me on the radio. Take good care of Souta."

Uncle Ito nodded. There was a pregnant pause.

"Uncle Ito, could you leave me and Inuyasha alone for a little while?"

Uncle Ito nodded. "I dont even need to be here anymore. Im going home. Be good you two!" He said, walking away.

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, this might be the last time we see each other for a little while."

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome, your my first and last love. Remember that. No one else can take your place in my heart."

Two tears trailed down Kagome's face. "I will. And remember, that your my first and last love, and that no one could ever replace you."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome. He really didn't wanna let her go. "I promise to always love you. Even if I were to meet someone, I'd still feel that way about you. I dont wanna leave you."

"But, you have to. It's what we both need to do." Kagome sobbed.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha's own tears wet Kagome's hair. "I know. That's why it hurts even more. That I have to leave you."

Kagome nodded and her lips met his in a heart-wrenching kiss. When they parted, the tears on Kagome's face still flowed.

"I promise I'll always love and remember you. I wont love anyone else." She whispered.

Inuyasha wiped his face and a voice suddenly rang through the whole airport.

"Attention passengers! Our five p.m. Flights to Paris, Los Angeles, Germany, and India are about to take off. Everyone who is attending please board now."

Kagome smiled sadly at Inuyasha, who returned it. "I love you." Kagome said.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said. And with one last kiss, they both went the other way from each other.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome sat in her seat in first class. She was miserable. Was fame and her following through on her dreams really worth this pain? But, Inuyasha wouldn't have wanted her to give up her dream for him. In fact, he would kill her if she did. Not literally, of course.

The tears never seemed to stop as Kagome looked at the picture of them from the sushi restaurant, then she looked out the window at the passing clouds.

_Promise you'll always love me, Inuyasha. _

33333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat in his seat on the plane in first class. He was missing Kagome already. Was fame and following through on his dreams really worth this pain? But, Kagome would've have wanted him to give up his dream for her. In fact, she would kill him if he did. Not literally, of course.

Now not surprisingly, Inuyasha looked at the picture of him and Kagome, then he looked out the window at the birds flying by. Then one small tear trailed down his cheek. Inuyasha harshly wiped it away and continued to stare out the window.

_Promise you'll always love me, Kagome._

_**Done. Hope you like it. It's 18 pages long. Next is the epilogue. Oh, review. Keep a lookout for the next and last chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' Entitled: Epilogue: Forever Love. **_

_**Question of the day: If you had to be separated from the one you love in order to live your dreams, what would you do and how would you feel? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	18. Epilogue: Forever Love

_**Hey guys. This is the end after this chapter. But I start working on my other tow stories after that! Yay! Anyway, enjoy this last chapter of 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece' **_

_**Epilogue: Forever Love **_

"We have the latest news on the international pop star Kagome Higurashi! We had a recent interview with her, right here on TTRL!" (Tokyo Total Request Live)

Playback of interview:

Reporter laughs. "So, we heard you were born and raised in Japan."

Kagome smiles. "Yes, I was. Actually Im moving back to Tokyo tomorrow."

"How wonderful. So Kagome, how old are you?"

Kagome smiles. "Im 21."

Reporter laughs. "Ah! 21 and good to get in clubs! Good for you! So, tell me something Kagome."

Kagome laughs. "Tell you what?"

"Is our big girl Kagome dating anyone?"

Kagome laughs. "Shh. It's a secret."

REWIND

Kagome laughs. "Shh. It's a secret."

REWIND

"Shh. It's a secret."

REWIND

"Shh. It's a secret."

REWI-

"Dude would you cut it out?! Your going to fuck up the Teebo thingy!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Shut up. What the hell does she mean 'it's a secret'?! Who is she dating?!" He yelled, as he threw the remote at the expensive television.

Miroku sighed. "Im sure she's not dating anyone. And if I recall, you two broke up before you went to Paris."

Inuyasha laid back on the couch. "We never really broke up, well we kinda did. But, no we didn't."

"And didn't you say something along the lines of that in that interview with _Entertainment Tonight_?"

"No, I said 'why should I tell you?', two different things."

"Whatever. Same things. Look if you want Kagome so bad, then go after her. She's in Tokyo now, somewhere, you're in Tokyo. Instant togetherness!"

Inuyasha sat up on the couch. "Speaking of togetherness, where's Sango?"

Miroku smirked. "Ha! We're still together! She's here too!"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Oh? Do you even know where she lives?"

"Um, yeah. But, you're not gonna like it."

Inuyasha smiled. "Tell me anyway idiot."

"Uh, she lives with Kagome."

Inuyasha was silent until he burst out laughing. Miroku looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"It's just that, you waited this long to tell me!" Inuyasha said, recovering from his outburst.

Miroku shook his head. "Whatever. Im gonna see what's good in the mini bar."

Inuyasha rested back on the couch and sighed. By now, you're wondering, okay, what the hell is going on? So, I'll tell you. As you can guess, Inuyasha made it big, real big, as an artist. He's pretty much a millionaire living in a very expensive, and big, apartment. He hasn't dated or hardly looked at any other girl since that day in the airport with Kagome. One year after being real big in Paris and America, he moved to Japan and had Miroku move in with him.

It's been exactly four years since he last saw Kagome. Whenever he saw her on T.V., he just wanted to break down. Kagome still looked the same, just that, her hair was a little longer, and she was a tiny bit taller. He continues to wait for her.

Actually, about a year ago, Inuyasha had bumped into his dad in a grocery store. All he did was hug Inuyasha and tell him to have a good life. No hitting, no yelling, no turning full demon...

Anyway, Inuyasha ran his hands threw his longer hair and sighed.

"What's the long face for?" Miroku asked, flopping on the couch.

Inuyasha had a dreamy expression. "Just thinking about her."

Miroku sighed. He hated to see hid best friend in so much pain. And he couldn't even help him. The only person that really could, was Kagome herself. And that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon. Even when he saw him again for the first time three years ago, Inuyasha had such a sad look to his amber eyes. A constant sadness, that would never leave.

"It hurts, huh?"

Inuyasha nodded. "When Kagome and I had gone to new York, we didn't even see it coming that we would be separated in only a matter of months. It's almost unbelievable."

Miroku took a sip of some Coke. "Dont worry. Kagome's fine. Your fine. Things wont stay like this."

Inuyasha shrugged and laid back on the couch.

"Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Make some calls."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"S-Sango!!" Kagome yelled as she sobbed. Sango sighed as she stroked Kagome's hair and rubbed her back. This was getting old way too quick. Sango often wondered did Kagome do this before she moved in. Who knows.

"Kagome, it'll be alright! Stop crying!" She said.

Kagome sniffled. "I can help it! Look at that! Look!"

Kagome was actually pointing to the interview with _Entertainment Tonight _ that Inuyasha had a couple of weeks back. She had recorded it with Teebo and hadn't stopped watching it since.

Interview:

Reporter smiles. "Inuyasha, tell me, who are you dating currently?"

Inuyasha leans back in his chair and smirks. "Why would I tell you?"

STOP!

Kagome stops the Teebo. "Sango, who could he be dating?! Who?!"

Sango sighed. "I dont know. There is a possibility that he's not dating anyone."

Kagome smiled. "That could be true. Thanks Sango."

Sango smiled weakly. "No problem."

No matter how much of a pain Kagome was with her outbursts about Inuyasha, Sango couldn't help but pity her. She was separated from someone she loved so much. Lucky her and Miroku weren't separated. Well, city wise, anyway.

By now you're wondering, okay what's her story? So, I'll tell you. As you can guess, Kagome made it big, real big, as a singer and is now a platinum artist. She's almost a millionaire. Four years after being in America and touring there, she came here, back to Japan to live. Before she flew back, she had called Sango and asked her to move in with her. Sango happily obliged.

She's only been living back in Japan for a month now. On another note, Kagome's new apartment was huge. It had five rooms and three bedrooms. Six bathrooms, and who knows how many closets. (Inuyasha's is the same way)

Kagome had saw her mother on tour in New Jersey, actually. Turns out she had a business trip there. Mama had only shrugged and said 'It's your life'. If only she had said that four years ago!

Kagome flopped back on her large bed. She sighed. God, she still missed Inuyasha. Even after all these years. She had never stopped loving him. She hasn't even looked at another guy ever since that time with Inuyasha in the airport. And, believe me, she was getting offers from guys normal girls would kill to go out with.

Sango turned around and saw the way Kagome was looking. She frowned. _She's thinking about him again._

"Kagome, how about we throw a party?"

Kagome looked up. "A party? Like a house-warming party?"

Sango clapped her hands. "Exactly! We can invite everybody except Kinky-ho from our old high school!"

Kagome sat up and smiled. That wouldn't be a bad idea. "Hey, Sango, that's not a bad idea." She said, jumping over to the other side of the room and grabbing the phone.

"Wait! We have to plan out what we're gonna wear before we start calling people!" Sango yelled, throwing a pillow at Kagome.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, you're right. How about something cute, but not too showy?"

Sango smacked herself on the forehead. "No. We need something more adult, more rated R. Ya know? Like no one's allowed to touch kind of thing."

Kagome smiled. "Of course. Now give me Ayame, Kouga, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Rin, Kagura, Yura, Byakuya, Naraku, Kanna, Hojo, Ayumi, and Eri's numbers."

Sango sweat-dropped. "Start dialing."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Party's on?"

"Yup."

"What time will it be ending?"

"Around 11, or twelve o' clock, knowing Kagome."

"Hehe, figured as much."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Everything set?"

"Yup."

Click.

Miroku closes the cell phone and smiles. "Perfect."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome looked great the party that night. She wore her hair loose and wore a black skirt with heels that you lace up the leg. A blue, long-sleeved puffy blouse. And her make-up was perfect.

Kagome walked through the part greeting others and giving hugs.

She finally plopped down on none of her many 'love seats'.

The party was going well so far. The only person that got drunk had been Sango. Who was in the bathroom puking her guts out. Kagome hadn't really did much, though. Maybe this house-warming party was a bad idea. Everybody but her was enjoying themselves.

"Why the long face, Kagome?" Miroku asked, plopping down on the small couch next to her.

"Great place you got here, by the way."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. I guess I just cant stop thinking about Inuyasha. I miss him so much."

Miroku frowned. "Kagome, forget about Inuyasha for the moment. I'd feel better knowing that one of my close friends is enjoying herself at her own party."

Kagome frowned. "Sorry. I guess I am being a part pooped right now. Catch ya later." She said, getting up and walking away from him.

Kagome pushed threw her old classmates and ended up bumping into Ayame.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Ayame smiled. "It's okay. Hey, why do you look so sad? Why dont you sing a song for us?"

Kagome smiled. "Oh, Im not really up to it tonight. Maybe some other time-

"No! Have some fun, Kagome. Sing!" Ayame said, suddenly steering her through the crowd of people and up to the mini-bar.

"There's your stage. Stand on top of it." She said.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me! Im not-

"Do it!" Ayame hissed.

Kagome gulped. "S-sure." She said, climbing on top of the mini-bar while Ayame ran to get her c.d. And radio.

Kagome sighed. Might as well get this over and done with.

"Hey! Who wants to hear a song?!" Kagome yelled, from her place on the mini-bar.

They all yelled and whooped. Kagome smiled. "Alright! Ayame! Play that C.D.!"

Ayame nodded and played the beat.

"Alright everybody! Let's start with Angelus!"

They all cheered.

"_Dareka no tame nagasu namida_ ..._"_

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Three hours and thirteen songs later...

"Bye everybody! Hope you had a good time! See ya soon!" Kagome yelled, as all her fellow classmates shuffled out the door.

Miroku was walking by with Sango on his arm. "Thanks for the party Kagome. We'll be seeing ya later." He said.

Kagome smirked. "Oh no! You both are unstable drivers, Im driving you home, no argument."

Miroku shrugged and Kagome lead the way out the door.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome entered her apartment again and kicked off her shoes. Dropping off Miroku and Sango took longer than she thought. Sango had come out of her drunken state and accused Miroku of trying to molest her while she was incapacitated. Miroku vehemently denied it and still ended up with a big red hand print on his face. In the end, Sango still wanted to go to Miroku's place for the night.

Kagome sighed as she entered her bedroom. The lights were off. That's odd. She could've sworn she left them on. Oh well. She flicked on the lights and saw something to the right of her in an arm chair. What the hell?

She went over to it and gasped. "_The Raven Haired Beauty_." She said, saying the name of he painting aloud. It's been such a long time since she last saw it. But, here it was. A painting of her herself, with her head tipped at a curious angle and almost everything on her was glowing. Her hair, and what not. Her eyes gave off a lot of kindness and he made them look even more brown than they really are.

"So you remember it." A voice from behind her said.

Kagome jumped. Then, she slowly turned around and gasped again. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed in a dog-like position and his hair was nestled gently behind him. His eyes radiated nothing but love and remembrance.

"I-Inuyasha? Is it really you? Or am I drunk?" She said, timidly stepping closer to the bed.

Inuyasha laughed. "No baka, you're not drunk. It's really me. Im so glad to see you Kagome. I missed you."

Kagome still couldn't believe it. "You're really here. I-I dont believe it. God, I missed you so much."

Inuyasha hopped off the bed and embraced Kagome. "Kagome, I-I never stopped thinking about you. I never forgot you once."

Kagome breathed in the scent of his clothes. Ah, she missed that smell.

"Me either. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried to make myself forget you for a time, but I knew it wouldn't work. I love you too much to forget you." She said.

Inuyasha hugged her closer to him. "It feels so good to hold you again. I thought I never would be able to do this again."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, I haven't even thought about another guy since then. Only you." She whispered.

Inuyasha did a silent cheer in his head. "I haven't thought about any other girl but you."

Kagome smiled and for the first time in years, her lips met his.

When they parted they both smiled.

Inuyasha was in a state of pure bliss until he felt wetness on his shirt. He instantly pulled back to see Kagome with two tears rolling steadily down her cheeks.

"Kagome? What's wrong? You dont want me here?" Inuyasha asked, frantically.

Kagome shook her head and sniffled. "No baka. It's just that, after all this time, I wouldn't be able to bear it again if I had to be separated from you again. I dont wanna loose you again."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You wont. You never will, not again. Kagome, sit down."

Kagome did as told and sat down on the bed. Inuyasha knelt on one knee. One hand he grabbed her hand, the other he reached into his jeans pocket pulled out a small black box.

Kagome was surprised but she didn't say anything. Inuyasha started to speak.

"Kagome, I love you. You know that. I would never love anyone else. Fate somehow brought us together again, and I wont risk loosing you again."

Kagome nodded for him to go on.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and opened the small box. There was a small ring with a medium sized diamond in it. The ring was simple, and fitting for Kagome.

He hesitantly slipped the ring on her finger and looked up at her.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you be my wife and mate?"

Inuyasha waited for a response .

Kagome said nothing.

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

Kagome just stared.

Inuyasha was starting to fidget.

Kagome stared with her mouth open now.

Inuyasha got irritated. "Say something dammi-

Inuyasha never finished because Kagome attacked him and smothered him in kisses.

"Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!" Yes, I will marry you!" She yelled.

Inuyasha sat up from being laid out on the floor. He enveloped Kagome in a bone-crushing hug.

"One thing though, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha loosened hid hold on her. "What?"

Kagome smiled. "Promise you'll love me forever?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I could ask you the same thing."

Kagome sat up. " Okay, we'll say our answers at the same time."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "You sure? Remember what happened last time we both shouted out our news? Need I remind you of the L.A./Paris incident?"

"Just do it!" Kagome said, excitedly.

"Okay. On the count of three."

"1," Kagome said.

"2," Inuyasha followed.

"3!" They both yelled.

They both said their answers and were shocked. They both said:

"Forever I'll love you."

_**Cute ending? I know. Hehe. Well start reading my other stories now. They'll be updated soon. I love you all and thank you so much! This is my longest story so far! Thanks for your support! Well, review. **_

_**Thanks to: **_

_**jaimied1968, juusan'ya, theruthlesscow, inuyashagrl27,inuyashaloveskagome4ever, **__**flaming-ninjas00, DepressedXSoulXWaiting, xXDancingxWithxDestinyxX, brokenchaos,**_ _**blackcherry64, Light Up The Sky, Lavizzy, lilshori, and all the rest of you know who you are! **_

_**Question of the day: If you were somehow reunited with the person you love more than anything, would you jump headfirst into the new relationship or would you wait and give each other time for a little while and take things slow? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
